Hikari to Yami Luz y Oscuridad
by Mizuho
Summary: GRAN FINAL! No te lo pierdas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari to Kurai**

**(Luz y Oscuridad)**

**Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentros**

-(Tengo que conocerla!)

Era todo lo que rondaba la mente del apuesto joven de pelo platinado y ojos dorados. El joven magnate no podía sacarse de la mente la hermosura con la que chocó en el ascensor, mientras se acomodaba en su lujosa habitación de hotel.

-(Kami! Qué guapo!)

Pensaba la hermosura mientras le pagaba al botones por sus servicios. Se dejó caer en la cama.

-Rin, comenzaron tus vacaciones!

El joven magnate trató de refrescarse con un baño mientras trataba de eliminar de su mente las imágenes de él haciéndole el amor a la hermosura. Imágenes que se crearon al momento de encontrarse con ella y perderse en sus peligrosas curvas.

-Compórtate, Sesshoumaru! Eres un hombre, no una bestia en celo!

……………………………

Por alguna razón, Sesshoumaru se sintió como en preparatoria, siendo el chico nuevo sin amigos, al examinar el comedor repleto y él parado con una bandeja en las manos. Vio a la hermosura leyendo mientras comía y adivinó que estaría sola.

-Puedo acompañarla?

Le preguntó mientras le señalaba la falta de mesas.

-Claro, adelante…

Ella le sonrió sinceramente mientras cerraba su copia de "Semillas al Viento" de V.C. Andrews.

-Muy bueno, pero un poco pesado para el almuerzo, no cree?

-Me mantiene distraída. No había nada más en el aeropuerto.

-Sabe que esa es una continuación, cierto?

-Encuentro más intrigante que un hombre sepa de novelas.

Ambos rieron.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami.

Se presentó mientras le extendía la mano.

-Megan Porter.

Le respondió mientras le apretaba la mano y confirmaba la fuerza latente de las mismas y a la vez la suavidad.

-(Deben ser excelentes al hacer el amor… pero qué rayos piensas Rin? Deja de coquetearle!)

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-Sabe? Juraba que usted era oriental.

-Lo era… lo soy…

Rin le sonrió.

-Soy japonesa, pero…

-Francia!

-Sí!

-Su acento me lo dice todo.

-(Y sí que debe saber de acentos!)

-Y está aquí por…

-Vacaciones. Unas merecidas y largas vacaciones…

-Brindo por eso…

Sesshoumaru levantó una copa con agua.

-Y usted?

-Igual. No hay nada mejor como un mes lejos de un fax.

Ambos rieron y quedaron cautivos de la sonrisa del otro.

………………………………

Al finalizar el almuerzo, se despidieron, y cada uno siguió un camino diferente.

Rin se acomodó en una deliciosa sombra debajo de un cocotero y continuó leyendo su libro. Estaba tan sumida en la trama del mismo que no notó al apuesto galán a su lado que admiraba cada una de sus facciones y sus bien contorneadas curvas.

En un momento en que dejó de leer un poco sonrojada luego de una calurosa escena que no dejó de imaginarse con ella y Sesshoumaru como protagonistas.

-(Basta Rin! Pareces como si nunca has estado con un hombre!)

-Siempre me han intrigado los pensamientos de una mujer…

Rin se sobresaltó un poco y vio que Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el sillón del lado.

-Por Kami! Cuándo se sentó ahí?

-Hm… como 5 minutos antes de usted…

La voz suave, grave y sensual de Sesshoumaru, hacían que Rin temblara en su interior.

-Discúlpeme, no fue descortesía ni nada… simplemente no lo noté…

-Es una de mis cualidades… me hago notar sólo cuando es necesario…

-(Te estas volviendo loca! Míralo! No debería estar en un hotel, debería estar en un museo! Es el espécimen perfecto de Homo Sapiens jamás visto! Esos pectorales jamás pasarán desapercibidos!)

Rin trató de callar su conciencia mientras le sonreía a Sesshoumaru.

-Le haré dos preguntas atrevidas. Puedo?

-Puede, se las contestaré cuando me llame por mi nombre…

Sesshoumaru rió. Rin lo estaba probando.

-Se lo prometo, Megan. La primera es, si es soltera?

Rin sonrió.

-Sí soy soltera.

-En todo el sentido de la palabra?

-En todo y total sentido de la palabra.

-Entonces es posible que si la invito a cenar, no rechace mi invitación.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Y qué lo cree en el derecho de invitarme a cenar?

-El simple hecho de que la encuentro fascinante e intrigante y deseo saber porqué una mujer tan hermosa como usted, está soltera.

-Le ahorraré la cena. Por que quiero.

Rin se arrepintió al momento en que habló.

-Disculpe, no quise sonar descortés…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Nunca había pensado que en aquél lugar conocería a la mujer que moviera sus aguas. Y mucho menos una que lo hiciera sentir como ella.

-Le acepto las disculpas si cena conmigo.

-Usted no se da por vencido.

-No cuando vale el esfuerzo.

Rin trató de no parecer emocionada.

-Bien, acepto su invitación…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que será una noche maravillosa.

-Con la condición, de que no sea en el hotel. Yo misma puedo ir a cualquier restaurante de aquí sin invitación suya o de nadie.

Qué me dice de las 7?

-Las 7 qué?

-Nos encontraremos en el lobby a las 7 de la noche. Le sugiero que se vista para la ocasión.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y extendiendo su mano, se despidió.

-Nos vemos a las 7, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru apretó la mano extendida y la besó. Rin lo vio alejarse pensado en nunca lavarse la mano otra vez. Se quedó en la piscina un rato más y al llegar a su habitación, descubrió una rosa roja sobre su cama. Tenía una tarjeta con una pulcra caligrafía, casi juraba que era pendolismo.

-No lo olvides, preciosa. A las 7.

Estaba firmado SK. Rin se tragó el suspiro mientras se preguntaba qué podía estar pensando aquel hombre.

…………………………

Luego de un largo y lujoso baño de burbujas, Rin se preparaba para la cena con el hombre de la rosa. Se terminó de maquillar y se puso unas sandalias de tacón negro. Se quitó la bata del hotel y se puso un vestido de chifón negro, con un ajustado escote al frente y unos finos tiritos en los hombros, suelto por demás, pero rozando sus curvas de una manera sensual y excitante con un corte bajo que hacía ver sus piernas un poco más largas de lo que eran. Se soltó su sedosa melena azabache y tomó una diminuta cartera. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se devolvió e introdujo su tarjeta de crédito en la carterita.

Al salir del ascensor sintió las piernas flojas al ver al sensual galán de la rosa, vestido de saco y corbata, tenía una camisa que hasta estar cerca, no notó que era de uno de los más cotizados diseñadores franceses. En ese momento supo que la tarjeta no sería necesaria. El galán se impulsó a ponerse de pie, desde el brazo del mueble en el que se apoyaba. Con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, la saludó.

-No sólo es hermosa, sino que sus curvas le hacen competencia a sus palabras.

-Lamentablemente usted no tiene curvas, por tanto, le recomiendo que mida las suyas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y ofreciéndose como escolta, le presentó otra rosa.

-Tal parece que su galantería repone lo que sus palabras descomponen.

Al llegar al restaurante, Rin trató de ocultar su impresión. Aunque quería brincar como nena de 5 años, se controló con todas sus fuerzas, hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Sólo sonrió cuando Sesshoumaru le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del taxi. Sin decir palabra, dejó que Sesshoumaru hablara con el maître, y luego de confirmar la reservación, los guiaron a una parte privada del restaurante.

Una vez cómodos en sus respectivas sillas, Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a Rin con la boca torcida en una sonrisa, gesto que Rin encontraba por demás arrogante y pretencioso. Miró la carta de vinos que el mozo le ofreció, esperaba que le preguntara su opinión, pero eso nunca pasó. Sesshoumaru cerró la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Le habló al mozo en el idioma de la isla, sin saber que Rin también lo hablaba con fluidez.

-No me gusta ninguno.

-Pero señor, son los mejores vinos…

-No me gustan. Y no creo que sean del agrado de mi invitada. Qué otra cosa pueden ofrecer?

-Möet…

-68?

-54.

-Perfecta.

-Señor… la Möet 54 tiene un valor…

-Yo soy Kazami Sesshoumaru…

-Disculpe señor, no lo conocía, e-es mi segundo día…

-No importa. Me traes la champaña? Creo que ambos tenemos sed.

-Sí, señor, en seguida…

Sesshoumaru se disculpó con Rin, en el momento en que estuvieron solos, Rin se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su rostro sobre sus dedos entrelazados y sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Le habló en el idioma de la isla.

-Viajero frecuente?

Sesshoumaru le sonrió ampliamente.

-No hay absolutamente nada que le sorprenda?

-Hm… digamos que mis estándares son bastante altos.

-Ya veo… en ese caso, creo que desistiré… por el momento. Quiero descubrir qué es lo que le sorprendería.

-Perderá su tiempo.

-Será tiempo bien gastado.

-Créame, no le gustará perder su tiempo.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Porter, como yo despilfarre mi tiempo, no es de su incumbencia, al menos que quiera despilfarrar el suyo conmigo.

Rin sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

-Touché.

-Se da por vencida tan rápido?

-No me provoque, señor Kazami.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor.

-Bien…

El mozo les llevó la champaña y les sirvió la primera copa. Sesshoumaru le pidió que los dejara solos y el joven se desapareció.

-Por sus curvas peligrosas y su lengua filosa.

-Porque no se le acaben las líneas y la galantería.

Levantaron las copas y tomaron.

-Deliciosa.

-Sabe de champaña…

-Sé mucho más de lo que se imagina.

-Sobre qué?

-Usted lo menciona y yo le diré.

-A qué se dedica?

-No se vaya por la tangente.

-No me voy. Sólo que yo sólo sé de dos cosas; trabajo, y cómo disfrutar sus frutos.

-Apuesto a que es Rockefeller.

-Podríamos omitir ese comentario. Groucho Marx.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Rin suavizó sus expresiones, al darse cuenta que nunca se había divertido tanto en media hora con un hombre. Sesshoumaru sonrió al notar el cambio.

-Me tomaré la libertad de decir que usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida…

-Y sí que ha visto mujeres.

Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo, pero sólo levantó la copa y tomó un sorbo de su champaña.

-Touché.

-Perdone… me propasé…

-No… es cierto. De hecho no creo que exista mujer que no haya leído algo sobre mí en las revistas de chismes o sociales… pero le aclaro, Megan Porter, que eso es parte de mi pasado.

-Un pasado turbulento lleno de amoríos de media hora y que trata de olvidar invitando a cenar a la primera mujer que se le cruza?

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Es obvio que está incómoda conmigo. Por qué aceptó la invitación?

-No estoy incómoda. Pero puedo ver a través de usted, sólo un mujeriego invita a una mujer a cenar a los 10 minutos de conocerla.

-Si puede ver a través de mí, su vidrio está empañado. Creo que mal interpretó todas mis intenciones.

Rin supo que se había propasado y que estaba arruinado la noche.

-Sesshoumaru…

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y aquello era música para sus oídos. En ese tono tan dulce y sensual que le arrebataba más de un tic nervioso. Sus expresiones se suavizaron aunque no quisiera.

-Disculpe, me propasé… tal parece que no siempre mis curvas me salvarán del filo de mi lengua…

Rin se puso de pie, Sesshoumaru también y antes de que diera un paso más, la sujetó por una mano.

-No se valla… por favor…

-No creo que esto era lo que tenía planeado…

-De todas formas… quédate…

Aquella manera de hablarle hizo que a Rin se le erizara la piel. Asintió y se sentó nuevamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te encuentro fascinante. Una mujer capaz de responder sin medidas, con un temperamento… Abogada…

Rin rió.

-Tanto se me nota?

-Es una mujer compleja, de exquisito gusto y altos estándares.

-Hábleme de tú.

-Con la condición de que hagas lo mismo.

-Lo haré…

Rin tomó un sorbo de su champaña.

-Dígame, señor Kazami… qué lo trae por éstos lares?

-Aunque estoy de vacaciones, no estoy tan desconectado de mi realidad.

-No?

-No… recientemente adquirimos éstos hoteles y… sí necesitaba unas vacaciones, así que aquí estoy.

-Adquirieron?

-Mi familia… es un negocio familiar.

-Ah…

-Qué me dices de ti, abogada?

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, soy abogada…

-En qué área se especializa?

-Administrativa.

……………………………

El resto de la noche pasó entre conversaciones, sonrisas, un coqueteo descarado por parte de los dos y una cena deliciosa. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano.

-Me complacería mucho el poder bailar contigo…

Rin sonrió y aceptó. Mientras se movían al ritmo lento de la música. Debido a la cercanía que provocaba el posesivo abrazo por los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru, Rin cedió un poco, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

La cita había llegado a su fin. Sesshoumaru la escoltó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa.

-Lo serán si sueño contigo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con cierto aire arrogante y se inclinó para besarla, pero Rin desvió la cara y el beso quedó en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, fortachón.

Rin cerró la puerta y dejó a Sesshoumaru con los labios torcidos, listos para besar el aire. Por no quedarse con el beso, Sesshoumaru lo tiró al aire y sonrió.

-De dónde salió esta mujer?

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru apenas sí durmió pensando en la sexy abogada. Recordando su cuerpo, que logró detallar mientras la vio en traje de baño, aquellas diminutas dos piezas eran sus enemigos.

Rin despertó dándose cuenta que no podía ni siquiera sacar a Sesshoumaru de su mente.

Bajó a desayunar y viendo su reloj, notó que ya habían quitado el desayuno. No encontraba un restaurante aún abierto y un empleado le dijo que servirían el almuerzo en dos horas.

-Puedo invitarte a desayunar?

Rin se dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Sesshoumaru.

-Buenos días, fortachón.

-Buenos días, preciosa… Hm, al parecer tendré que extender el horario de desayuno hasta las 11 a.m.… pero, mientras eso se resuelve, permíteme invitarte a desayunar.

Rin torció la boca mientras dudaba, luego sonrió.

-Acepto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ahora le sacarás provecho a conocer al dueño del hotel.

Sesshoumaru detuvo a un mozo y le pidió que ordenara preparar el desayuno para él y su compañera. Rin se mantuvo escéptica por un buen tiempo. Hasta que antes de que sirvieran en desayuno, Sesshoumaru tomó una mano suya.

-Quisiera disculparme por lo de anoche…

Rin sólo sonrió mientras el mozo colocaba los platos entre ellos. Al terminar el desayuno, Sesshoumaru le preguntó a Rin qué haría.

-Pues tal vez…

-Te gusta bucear?

-Bucear?

-Las costas son hermosas, pero más debajo del agua…

-Pero no sé bucear…

-Puedo enseñarte…

Rin sonrió.

-No bromeas?

-Preciosa…

-Sí.

Caminaron un buen rato a lo largo de la costa y ninguno supo cuando ni porqué, pero estaban tomados de la mano. Habían llegado al muelle, Sesshoumaru esperaba por el yate que se acercaba, recostado de uno de los soportes, se tomó la libertad de acariciar el rostro de Rin, acomodando su pelo tras la oreja.

-Nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos.

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias…

-A pesar de mi pasado, del que pareces estar enterada… nunca me ha intrigado una mujer como lo haces tú…

Sesshoumaru podía apreciar el tono de rojo que encandecía las mejillas de Rin.

-Megan…

-Sí?

Sin decir más, Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó, saboreando sus labios y por la noche anterior, esperaba la más fuerte de las bofetadas, pero contrario a ello, recibió el más apasionado de los besos, aferrándose a su cintura, la sentía rodearlo por el cuello mientras se perdía en el mar de dulces sabores que habitaba en la boca de la hermosura.

Al separarse, Rin no podía creer que había besado a un hombre que apenas conocía. Pero simplemente le sonrió.

-(A quién le tengo que rendir cuentas?)

Sin mencionar que se estaba volviendo loca por hacerlo desde que lo vio en el ascensor con aquellos pantalones blancos y camisa de lino.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le acarició las mejillas.

-He muerto y subido al cielo…

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Llegó nuestra carroza…

…………………………………

Estuvieron un buen tiempo en la costa practicando el sumergimiento y la respiración.

-Señor, disculpe, pero hay que llenar los tanques.

-Está bien. Preciosa, eso se toma más de una hora. Vamos a buscarte un traje de buceo.

Tomados de la mano, volvieron al área del hotel y hasta la tienda de artículos de playa. Sesshoumaru eligió un traje.

-Ese te debe quedar perfecto.

Rin se lo midió y confirmó la precisión de la mirada ambarina. Sin embargo no lo complació cuando le pidió que lo dejara verla. Al acercarse a caja, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano.

-Eso no es tu problema…

De la misma manera volvieron al muelle. Rin nunca pensó que iba a alucinar con la figura de Sesshoumaru dentro de un traje de buzo. Con el látex adherido a cada contorno de su cuerpo, parecía como si fuera una segunda piel. No se creyó que aquél abultamiento debajo de la cintura fuera sólo él.

Sesshoumaru, por otra parte, no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a la sensual figura contorneada por el traje. Sintiendo cada vez más ganas de hacerla suya.

-(Tranquilo… Megan no es como las demás, vale la pena…)

-"Claro que vale la pena! Por ella me mudo a donde sea!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió prometiéndose darle a la ajetreada abogada las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

-(Bien agarradito que te lo tenías en la playa!)

-"Ah! Me haces daño! Será mejor que te calles!"

-(Yo no he dicho nada! A poco no crees que yo quisiera quedarme sola con el en este botecito y hacerle lo que no le han hecho?)

Rin no pudo evitar reír en voz alta ante el comentario de su conciencia y se prometió hacerlo mientras Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella.

-Estás lista, preciosa?

-Sí.

Cuando Rin se puso de pie, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Con sus manos en cada codo, y las de ella apoyadas en sus amplios pectorales, la acercó un poco más y la besó, ésta vez permitiendo su lengua dentro de su boca y encontrándose con la suya.

…………………………

Mientras estaban debajo del agua, Rin sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que era éste hombre, pero por otra parte también pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca.

Rin no podía creer las bellezas que estaba viendo y hasta tocando debajo del agua, con los mismos colores vivos y brillantes, como los que veía en televisión. Finalmente, Sesshoumaru le hizo señas de que era hora de subir, Rin salió disparada como un cohete hacia la superficie, pero Sesshoumaru la haló hacia abajo. Rin se asustó y comenzó a forcejear. Cuando finalmente volvieron al yate, Rin estaba bastante incómoda.

-Preciosa…

-Quisiera volver a mi habitación, señor Kazami.

-Megan, estás así porque te halé?

-Qué era lo que pretendías?

-Evitar que te ahogaras. Estábamos en el fondo. No se puede subir como un torpedo. Si lo hubieras hecho, tus pulmones colapsarían por la presión y te asfixiarías.

Sesshoumaru le ofreció una manta al verla temblar del frío.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase… bien…

Sesshoumaru les dijo a los dos tripulantes que volverían al muelle.

-No era una broma pesada?

-Jamás!

-Estás seguro?

Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-Te quieres quitar la sal?

-Ah?

-En mi habitación hay un baño, te puedes quitar la sal.

A Sesshoumaru se le olvidó mencionarle que tenía 3 habitaciones, una sala con una televisión, y cocina. Cuando Rin salió del baño encontró sobre la cama un vestido de algodón, con flores estampadas. Dejándose el traje de baño debajo, volvió a la borda, donde Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras le ofrecía una bebida. Sesshoumaru vestía nuevamente un conjunto de pantalones blancos y camisa de lino. Rin probó la bebida y notó que no contenía alcohol, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Decepcionada? No suelo tomar alcohol en alta mar. Prefiero estar al máximo de mis habilidades. Pero si deseas…

-No, está perfecto, gracias.

……………………………………

El ocaso empezaba y ellos iban rumbo al muelle. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y le llevó a la proa, estaban en el extremo anterior del yate.

-Alguna vez te quisiste sentir como de películas?

Sesshoumaru la hizo extender los brazos y dejar que la brisa acariciara su cuerpo, sus manos, que originalmente la sostenían por los hombros, bajaron a su cintura y la envolvieron en un posesivo abrazo, Rin volteó a verlo, pero sólo pudo besarlo. Se besaron sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sin prisa, descubriendo cosas del otro que no se imaginaron. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Sesshoumaru descansó su cabeza en su cuello.

-Tal vez creas que estoy loco.

-Creo que estás loco.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Quiero que me acompañes a cenar.

-Estás seguro?

-No quiero dejarte ni un segundo.

Rin sonrió.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto donde mi mente se desboca en ideas descabelladas. Jeje**

**Tanuki, este fic va dedicado a ti. Porque así como este empieza, espero que tú empieces con buen pie en la aventura que estás por embarcar.**

**También quiero desearles un muy próspero año nuevo a todas/os. Y que alcancen todas sus metas.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Escondidos

**Capítulo 2**

**Escondidos**

Durante los próximos días, Sesshoumaru no apareció, por lo que Rin pensó que hasta ahí había llegado la magia. La primera semana había sido de maravilla, por lo que no se arrepentía de nada. Al pasar 3 días sola, se dio cuenta de que así sería si no lo hubiera conocido. Tenía un libro nuevo, ya había terminado el anterior y fue la tienda de regalos por algo que la entretuviera. Se quedó dormida producto del cansancio y aburrimiento.

Sentía algo que le rozaba el rostro, sin querer despertar, abrió los ojos. Sesshoumaru le acariciaba las mejillas con una rosa.

-Perdóname…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Perdóname, no era mi intención dejarte sola. Se me presentaron unos problemas y tuve que salir del hotel…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Ya no quieres estar conmigo? Está bien… disculpa por interrumpir tu sueño…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, pero Rin lo tomó de la mano.

-Es de muy mala educación poner palabras en la boca de otro.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

-Aceptas cenar conmigo?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos, al ver que ella le respondía se dispuso a profundizar el beso. Fue interrumpido por los gritos de una nena de 4 años, aproximadamente.

-Mama! Mama! Tío tiene novia!

Sesshoumaru giró el rostro riendo. A escasos centímetros, vio a Rin a los ojos.

-Ahora eres mi novia.

-Qué…

Rin no pudo continuar, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Tío!

Rompieron el beso entre risas. Rin se sentó para apreciar a la cuchitura que se subía en las piernas de Sesshoumaru y lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Hola, princesa!

-Adivina qué, tío?

-Dime, qué cosa?

-Vinimos de vacaciones también!

-Ah! Qué rico, mis vacaciones con mi princesa!

Rin sólo sonrió al ver lo natural y feliz que Sesshoumaru se veía interactuando con un niño.

-Kira, ella es Megan…

-Es tu novia, verdad?

-Sí.

Rin abrió la boca un poco sorprendida.

-Es muy linda…

Rin sonrió.

-Hola, Kira.

-Hola…

La niña, rubia como el sol y con ojos dorados como Sesshoumaru, pero había algo y no se parecía a él.

-A quién se parece, en tu familia?

-A mi hermano. Ya lo verás, es su copia al carbón.

Una mujer de pelo largo, lacio con rizos en la punta y negro como la noche, llamaba a su hija.

-Kira!

-Mama! Aquí! Con tío!

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a la niña.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru…

-Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome volteó a ver quién la llamaba y se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-RIN!

Las mujeres se abrazaron emocionadas.

-Cuánto tiempo! Cómo has estado!

-Ya ves, ella es mi hija, Kira…

-Sí, ya la conocí…

-Sí?

-Mama, ella es la novia de tío…

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. Rin sonrió tímidamente. Kagome la abrazó dando un pequeño grito lleno de emoción.

-Viejas amigas?

-Somos como hermanas. Pero perdimos el contacto hace unos años.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ahí viene Inuyasha.

-Ya todo está listo…

Inuyasha se acercó al grupo.

………………………………

Luego de las introducciones, Inuyasha dijo que estaba cansado y que se iría a la habitación. Kira lo hizo cargarla para ir con él y Kagome lo siguió. Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Qué te parecen?

-Antes que nada aclárame esto de que sea tu novia…

-Para mi sobrina todo es blanco o negro, no hay intermedios… y yo quiero que seas mi novia…

Aquellas palabras la terminaron de matar. Rin se dejó abrazar y comer a besos.

-No quieres?

Entre los besos que le robaba, se escuchó un tímido "si". Sesshoumaru rió y continuó besándola.

-Ellos irán a cenar con nosotros?

-Si tú lo dices…

Rin sonrió y se puso de pie.

-A dónde vas?

-Me tengo que cambiar, voy a salir.

-Ah?

-Iré de compras.

-No puedo acompañarte?

-Si quieres…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

………………………………

Caminaron entre varias tiendas tomados de la mano. Cada vez que Rin iba a pagar por algo, Sesshoumaru la besaba y entregaba su tarjeta. Finalmente, Rin desistió de pagar y sólo le preguntaba si le gustaba.

Estaban en un café, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la mesa con las bebidas.

-Algo curioso… al parecer no me sé el nombre de mi novia.

Rin rió.

-No te rías, de repente pasaste de Megan Porter a Rin…

-No… Rin es mi primer nombre. Pero no lo uso.

-Porqué no? No te gusta?

-Sí, pero fuera de Japón es un nombre raro y me da problemas introducirme de esa manera. Al igual que me da problemas estar Japón llamándome Porter. Pero eso es irremediable.

Sesshoumaru rió.

………………………

Durante la cena estuvieron acompañados por Inuyasha y Kagome. Rin y Kagome reían cuando recordaban cosas de su infancia. Al terminar la cena, Rin se dio cuenta de algo que le dejó la cabeza dando vueltas. No quería separarse de Sesshoumaru, pero sus vacaciones terminaban en 4 días. Una vez que cada uno tomó su camino, Rin iba camino a su habitación. De la nada, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la levantaron por los aires. Al verlo, Rin sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su cuello.

-Creí que te fuiste a dormir…

-Qué te pasa? Porqué esa cara?

Sesshoumaru notó de inmediato la tristeza en su rostro.

-No me pasa nada… es sólo que no creí que existieran hombres como tú…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te han herido, verdad?

-Como no te imaginas…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a caminar…

Caminaban tomados de la mano por la playa, con la luna como su compañera. Llegó un momento en el que Rin se aferraba al abrazo de Sesshoumaru. Llegaron a una parte privada, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y se perdieron tras la enorme verja de madera. Llegaron a una hoguera, con dos sillas largas, un minibar y una mesa con frutas deliciosas.

-Te diré un secreto.

-Cuál?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños…

Rin no pudo creerlo y luego de felicitarlo y comérselo a besos le reprochó el no decirle nada. Sesshoumaru rió mientras la veía con la boca formada en una trompa.

-Preciosa…

-Estuvimos de compras toda la tarde! Te pude comprar un regalo!

-Ya tengo mi regalo… aceptaste ser mi novia…

Rin iba a decir algo, pero se lo guardó para sus adentros. Sesshoumaru la besó hasta que pareció saciarse de sus labios.

-Quieres tomar algo?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru le ofreció una bebida mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Hay algo que te preocupa…

-No, nada…

-Vamos, dime…

-Es tu cumpleaños, no hablemos de eso…

Rin le sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y se perdió en la mirada esmeralda. Los besos no se hicieron esperar.

Estaban acostados sobre una manta, tomados de la mano y contemplando el firmamento.

-Toda la vida me han gustado las estrellas, pero en las ciudades es imposible apreciarlas de esta manera…

-Es cierto…

-Aunque nunca imaginé tener a la más bella a mi lado.

Rin sonrió.

-Siempre eres tan elocuente?

-Sólo contigo.

Sesshoumaru rió mientras Rin se lo comía a besos. De pronto los besos dejaron de ser un juego, para convertirse en apasionadas caricias. Rin le abrió la camisa y desvió sus besos desde sus labios hasta el fornido pectoral de su novio. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar y antes de notarlo estaba sobre ella, con la camisa abierta y apunto de desnudarla.

-Preciosa…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero ya nada importa… no quiero pensar en nada que no te incluya…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estás segura?

Rin asintió mientras se entregaba a sus besos y caricias. Sesshoumaru llenó su cuerpo de besos mientras desnudaba su piel, de su interior se escapaba algo parecido a un gruñido, era algo que no podía controlar y eran más notables mientras se perdía en la piel de Rin. Aquél sabor le resultaba extremadamente peculiar, ya que era inconfundible la vainilla y la canela en su piel.

Como pudo, Rin logró incorporarse, mientras Sesshoumaru se comía su pecho a besos arrancándole más de un suspiro. Jugaba con los pezones endurecidos y excitados, los acariciaba con su lengua y sentía que nunca se cansaría de aquel manjar. Rin enredaba y perdía sus dedos entre la espesa y larga cabellera platinada, sintiendo que metía las manos entre seda. Con una mano en su espalda y la otra acariciando el otro pezón, Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar acostada mientras devoraba su piel.

Rin estiró la mano y lo tocó por encima del pantalón, alucinó al sentir las dimensiones del galán mientras recordaba la imagen del adonis en traje de buceo. Lo escuchó gruñir y gemir a la vez. Haciéndolo quedar acostado le dijo que era su hora de almorzar.

-Ahora me toca a mí…

Sesshoumaru rió al ver la picardía con la que Rin hablaba y se movía. Sentada sobre su cintura, se inclinó sobre él para que la sintiera y mientras lo besaba tomó un hielo del recipiente a su lado. Dejó caer unas gotas en su pecho y sonrió al verlo contraer cada músculo al contacto con el agua fría. Deslizó el trozo de hielo desde sus labios, por su cuello y todo su pecho y abdomen hasta el borde del pantalón. Sesshoumaru trataba de aguantarse y juraba que en cualquier momento mancharía su pantalón. Trató de abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió.

-No, fortachón, me toca a mí…

Sesshoumaru rió y la dejó abrirle el pantalón. Una vez que la prenda estuvo lejos, Rin se fijó en el secreto que escondía.

-Sí que eres un fortachón…

Sesshoumaru rió con el ego rozando las nubes, pero su risa fue sustituida por gruñidos y gemidos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Rin dándole todo el placer que le fuera posible.

-Meg…

Rin supo que se estaba controlando hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar, derramando su cremosa esencia. Rin sonrió mientras se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios y lo terminaba de saborear a sus anchas.

-Eres delicioso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Rin se inclinó sobre él y se dejó besar. Entre besos y caricias Sesshoumaru llegó a su entrepierna y se perdió entre los pliegues de su piel haciéndola gemir de placer una y otra vez. No se pudo controlar cuando ella le pidió que entrara en ella y separando sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, la besó apasionadamente mientras se perdía entre los cálidos pliegues de su piel que lo recibían en una abrasadora caricia candente y húmeda.

Rin sentía que con cada movimiento se iba a morir. Sentía que su cuerpo se retorcía y temblaba extasiada de placer. Alcanzar el clímax juntos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, fue un alucinógeno que los mandó a las nubes.

…………………………………

Luego de vestirse, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a vestirse entre besos y caricias. La tomó en sus brazos y tomó un atajo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, Rin no pudo creer lo inmensa que era comparada con las demás.

-Esto es enorme!

-Es exclusivamente mía.

-Vaya…

Entre besos, Sesshoumaru le contó que sólo había 3 habitaciones así en todo el hotel, las de la familia.

………………………………

Rin despertó rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru. Le tomó 5 segundos recordar todo lo que había hecho con Sesshoumaru y todas las veces que le deseó un feliz cumpleaños. Sonrojada hasta las orejas, Rin levantó las sábanas y comprobó lo que ya sabía, estaban completamente desnudos y con las piernas entrelazadas. Trató de levantarse, pero aún dormido el abrazo de Sesshoumaru era demasiado fuerte. Volvió a tratar, y escuchó un gruñido acompañado de varios besos en su cuello y hombro.

-Hm…

Rin sabía que continuaba dormido. Volvió a intentar zafarse de su agarre, pero ésta vez Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Qué pretendes, preciosa?

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó sobre ella.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Buenos días, fortachón…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te había dicho que eres hermosa?

-Como 15 veces…

-Eres hermosa…

Rin sonrió y apenas pudo musitar unas tímidas "gracias" mientras Sesshoumaru se la comía a besos.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Tengo mucho sueño…

Rin sonrió y se abrazó a su fortachón, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza. Se quedó dormido mientras acariciaba su espalda y jugaba con un mechón del pelo azabache.

…………………………

Rin despertó cuando sintió frío. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la saludó con un beso.

-Hola…

-Hola… tienes hambre?

-Sí… mi ropa…

-Espero que no te moleste, me tomé la libertad de traerla.

Rin sonrió. Y se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas. Sesshoumaru quitó el pelo de su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

-Quiero agradecerte…

-Por?

-Por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños en toda mi vida…

Rin sonrió algo sonrojada. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Luego de un largo y delicioso baño, bajaron al comedor, tomados de la mano y sonrientes. Sesshoumaru soltó el agarre cuando su pequeña sobrinita corrió hacia él.

-Tío!

-Princesa!

La niña abrió los brazos y Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo, recibiéndola con una lluvia de besos.

-Ahora a tía!

Rin no sospechó que se había ganado una sobrina durante la cena. La pequeña extendió sus manos hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla. Rin sonrió mientras recibía el abrazo. Sesshoumaru sabía que Kira no confiaba mucho en extraños, por eso, su actitud hacia Rin era bastante extraña. Llevaron a la niña a la mesa de sus padres y se sentaron con ellos cuando Inuyasha los invitó.

……………………

El resto del fin de semana fue maravilloso, hasta el sábado en la noche, cuando Rin se levantó mientras Sesshoumaru dormía después de hacer el amor. Rin trató de aguantar las lágrimas mientras se daba cuenta que en 2 semanas se había enamorado de ese maravilloso hombre que dormía plácidamente y la llamaba entre sueños, le había dado una noche de pasión inolvidable, como despedida. Sólo que olvidó despedirse.

Se metió en el baño tratando de no despertarlo y sentada en el borde de la tina dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente sobre su rostro. Nunca se imaginó que Sesshoumaru se despertaría, ni cómo le explicaría todo lo que le pasaba. Sintió una mano en su barbilla y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los hermosos ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué te pasa preciosa?

-Sessh…

-Qué pasa? Por qué estás así?

Rin simplemente negó con la cabeza. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó. Rin se aferró a su cuello sin poder decir más.

-Megan…

-Me voy mañana…

-Te vas? A dónde vas?

-Tengo que volver a Francia…

-Pero ya vas a volver a trabajar?

-No… pero… pero… me tengo que ir…

-Por qué? Por qué te tienes que ir si aún tienes vacaciones?

-Sesshoumaru, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Dime qué pasa, sé que puedo resolverlo.

-No quiero que lo resuelvas.

-Megan…

-Pero tampoco quiero dejarte. Porque sé que al momento en que pise el avión, no te volveré a ver… y… y…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa, viajo mucho. Quién dijo que no volveremos a vernos?

-Pero es que…

-Podemos vernos… no todos los días… pero podemos hacerlo… te lo prometo.

Limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos y la llevó a la cama otra vez.

-Te prometo que esto no se quedará aquí…

Sesshoumaru la abrazaba ya acostados. Rin lo besó en el mentón.

-Sessh…

-Dime…

-Hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó mientras le abría su camisa de lino y desvió sus besos desde sus labios hasta sus senos. Donde se desvivió por darle placer mientras él también lo recibía. Le hizo el amor contrario a las veces anteriores, salvajes y apasionadas. Esta vez fue lenta, apasionada a su manera y llena de amor.

Cuando Rin despertó, estaba desesperadamente enamorada de ese hombre, y sin embargo, debía irse. Se despidió con un beso y cuidando de no despertarlo, se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Cuando Sesshoumaru despertó, notó que la cama estaba vacía. Se levantó y sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver que no había nada de Rin en la habitación. Sobre la almohada que ella usó, una carta. Con la vista nublada leyó el prolijo papel sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. Al pie de la carta, con caligrafía temblorosa y unas gotas sobre la tinta, se despedía. –"Te amo como nunca pensé que lo haría. Megan"-

Como pudo y a la velocidad de la luz, Sesshoumaru se vistió. Rin estaba con Kagome cuando escribió esa carta. Kagome debía saber lo que pasaba. Al llegar a la habitación, tocó la puerta de una manera que supo había asustado a Kira, porque escuchó su llanto. Inuyasha abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Qué diablos te pasa?

-Dónde está tu mujer?

-En la cama, donde yo debería estar!

Sesshoumaru la escuchó tratar de calmar a Kira, que lloraba desesperada, hizo a Inuyasha a un lado y le habló a Kagome.

-Kagome, dónde está Megan?

-Ya se fue?

-No lo sé, del hotel sí!

-Su vuelo sale a las 11 am…

-Va a Francia?

-Sí, vive en Marseille…

-Por qué se va?

-Sesshoumaru, Rin no es millonaria. Con mucho esfuerzo tuvo el dinero para estas dos semanas...

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Inuyasha cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama desconcertado. Cruzó miradas con su esposa y ambos rieron a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru estaba tan concentrado en recuperar a Rin, que no notó que Kagome estaba desnuda.

………………………………

Rin estaba sentada en los sillones frente al andén, esperaría pacientemente por 5 horas, hasta volver a su vida monótona y aburrida.

El vendedor le ofreció un asiento en el vuelo de las 8, ya que no se había llenado. Rin aceptó. Como su maleta era pequeña, y no había tiempo para meterla en la barriga del avión, Rin caminaba por el andén con el corazón en una mano y la maleta en la otra. Se decía estúpida a sí misma por haberse enamorado de él. Había hecho todo consciente de que sería un amorío de verano y nada más. No sabe en qué momento comenzó a tomarlo en serio.

-MEGAN! MEGAN!

Rin volteó a ver sin poder creerlo.

-MEGAN!

Sesshoumaru corría hacia ella por la pista como caballo desenfrenado.

-NO! VETE!

-MEGAN! YO TE QUIERO!

Sesshoumaru la alcanzó y la llenó de besos.

-Yo te quiero, Rin, Megan… cómo quieres que te diga? Te quiero…

Rin negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es una mentira…

-No lo es…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me gusta tu forma de reír, cómo comes, cómo cierras los ojos si te gusta, como frunces el ceño si no… me gusta cómo me besas, cómo me acaricias, cómo me haces el amor. Cuando te comportas como una niñita consentida…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas. Sesshoumaru las limpió con sus labios a medida que la besaba.

-Pero no me gusta verte llorar, sentirme vacío si no estás conmigo… despertar y descubrir que te has ido…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, Rin lo abrazó por la cintura y se entregó a sus besos.

-Te quiero, preciosa…

-Te quiero, Sesshoumaru…

……………………………………

Kagome e Inuyasha optaron por vestirse, aunque renuentes a abandonar la cama. Kagome jugaba con su pequeña mientras Inuyasha las veía sonriendo.

-Aún tengo sueño, Kira…

-Pero ya es de día.

-Lo sé, pero tengo mucho sueño…

Kagome e Inuyasha se abrazaron y se acostaron frente a frente. Kira estaba sentada frente a ellos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña que le reclamaba por atención.

-También te amo, Kira…

-Papa también tiene sueño?

-Sí… tú no?

-Hai… demo…

-Si dormimos ahora, más tarde iremos a la playa.

Kira se tiró de espaldas sobre Kagome y se hizo la dormida. Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Ven aquí pillina!

Inuyasha la abrazó y la llenó de cosquillas y besos. Kira reía a todo pulmón mientras su papá se la comía a besos.

……………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron al hotel y llegaron a la habitación entre besos y caricias. A Sesshoumaru se le dificultaba abrir la puerta, ya que no controlaba su pulso. Rin había abierto su pantalón y deslizó su mano dentro para acariciarlo en pleno pasillo. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta entró y cerró la puerta de una patada, Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Mi maleta!

Sesshoumaru la entró y colgó el aviso de no molestar en el manubrio. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada con candado y 7 llaves, Sesshoumaru corrió a la cama y se lanzó sobre Rin llenándola de besos y caricias. Ambos reían a carcajadas.

……………………………

**Gracias a mis grandes amigas que siempre me apoyan con cada nuevo proyecto. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado.**

**Esme, este va en especial para ti ;)**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	3. Amor a Distancia

**Capítulo 3**

**Amor a Distancia**

-Ven conmigo a Japón…

-No puedo…

-Nada te faltaría…

-Es que no puedo…

-Rin…

-Por lo menos por ahora no puedo. Me tengo que quedar en Francia al menos un año más.

-Por qué?

-Tengo muchos compromisos.

-Es que no quiero alejarme de ti…

-Yo menos, Sesshoumaru, yo te amo…

-Yo también te amo, por eso te pido que vengas conmigo.

-Y nada me gustaría más en este mundo, pero no puedo irme ahora.

Esas fueron las palabras que compartieron la última noche que estuvieron en el hotel. Al día siguiente, se despidieron en la puerta del avión con un apasionado beso y una promesa de volverse a encontrar.

Durante unos 6 meses, Sesshoumaru cumplió su promesa y todos los meses iba a Marseille a pasarse unos días con Rin. Pero hacían 6 meses que todo lo que había era por teléfono. Cada mes Sesshoumaru tenía más y más compromisos y no podría estar con ella ni que ella fuera a Japón.

Rin salió de su oficina temprano, debía ir al aeropuerto por Sesshoumaru. Hacía meses que había tomado la decisión de terminar aquella relación a distancia, pero al verlo nuevamente, desechó aquellos pensamientos. Cuando se encontraron en el aeropuerto, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos allí mismo.

-Rin, mon chéri! Je me suis ennuyé de vous tellement! _(Rin, querida! Te he extrañado tanto!)_

-Sessh! Mon amour! _(Sessh! Mi amor!)_

Llegaron al diminuto apartamento de Rin controlándose las ganas para no desnudarse en el mismo taxi. Una vez en el, Rin lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lo comía a besos y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas.

-Déjame verte, preciosa…

Rin lo soltó de su abrazo de chimpancé y arreglándose la falda, dio un par de vueltas.

-Mucho más hermosa de lo que recuerdo… será que me estoy poniendo viejo?

Rin rió.

-Tengo tu regalo aquí…

-Sí? Dónde?

Rin lo haló de las manos hasta la habitación y buscó en su gavetero. Sacó una caja cuadrada de terciopelo azul. Cuando Sesshoumaru la abrió, Se quedó perplejo.

-No te gustan?

-Bromeas? Me encantan! Pero, mi amor, son muy caros!

-Olvida eso, Sessh! Es tu regalo de cumpleaños!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó agradeciéndole su regalo.

-Eres fantástica!

Rin le había regalado un hermoso par de gemelos de oro con incrustaciones de chispas de diamante en todo el borde y en el centro un grabado. SK. En la parte trasera decía: "Te amo, R".

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos. Rin se separó un instante de él.

-Mi amor, esta noche mis colegas se reunirán en un café, quieres ir?

-Nos da tiempo a hacer el amor?

-Sí.

-Entonces sí…

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru la desnudaba como queriendo arrancarle la ropa. Cansado de luchar contra 5de los 25 diminutos botones de la blusa de Rin, metió sus manos debajo y acarició sus senos por encima del sostén.

-Mi amor, cálmate!

-Sabes lo que son 6 meses sólo? Para una mujer no se, yo me estoy muriendo!

Rin volvió a reír.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… aquí tendrás todo lo que te falte…

Sesshoumaru se congeló en el acto. Ese tono de voz tan sensual que Rin utilizaba, solía anticipar una de las mejores noches de su vida. Rin usó la corbata de Sesshoumaru para atarlo al espaldar de la cama y luego de que lo terminó de desvestir, se sentó sobre él. Comenzó a quitarse los botones de la blusa, uno a uno, con una lentitud exasperante.

-Te tardas dos días para ponerte eso, verdad?

Rin rió divertida y continuó creando la expectativa mientras el escote se hacía cada vez más profundo. Sesshoumaru se sentía la boca agua, que las manos le picaban y ya no contaba los punzones bajo su cintura. Rin, sentada sobre él sabía muy bien el grado de excitación de su novio y se movía para rozarlo y provocarlo.

-RIN! NO HAGAS ESO!

-Tut, tut! Tú no estás en posición de exigirme…

-Rin…

-Tú me dejaste sola por 6 meses.

-Perdóname preciosa.

-Mereces un buen castigo por hacerme esperarte y no llegar…

-De verdad lo siento… pero no crees que ya fue castigo suficiente el no poder verte en 6 meses?

-Sessh…

-De verdad lo siento, no quise dejarte sola tanto tiempo…

Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru sintió un sudor frío en la nuca.

-Rin?

-Me extrañaste mucho?

-Como no te imaginas, preciosa…

-Me quieres mucho?

-Yo no te quiero, quién te dijo eso?

-Sessh!

-Yo te amo…

-SII!

Rin terminó de desvestirse y lo besó mientras se movía sobre él.

-Rin, onegai…

Sesshoumaru luchaba para soltarse, pero sabía por experiencia que Rin hacía uno nudos muy buenos. Rin sonrió y lo besó mientras deshacía los nudos, dejando sus manos libres para acariciarla. Como si fuera un reflejo, una vez libres, corrieron a encontrarse con sus senos. Rin lo sujetó entre sus dedos y con sus ojos fijos en ella, la vio devorarlo por completo mientras se acomodaba sobre él.

-Ah! Preciosa!

Rin rió dejando escapar un gemido al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella. Sentía que se volvía loca con cada movimiento suyo y más cuando Sesshoumaru movía las caderas.

-Mi amor! Hmmm!

Rin terminó por amenazarlo con volver a atarlo.

-Mi amor, déjame hacerte el amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le exigió un beso. Rin se inclinó sobre él y sin dejar de moverse lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me encantas! Eres tan grande y tan fuerte! Adoro tus manos! Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru trataba de no perder la cordura, sin poder decir una palabra y maravillado por todo lo que Rin decía. Los movimientos de Rin incrementaron mientras más se acercaba al clímax sintiendo que perdería la onza de autocontrol que le quedaba y realmente la perdió cuando su cuerpo convulsionó al llegar al orgasmo de aquella manera tan explosiva. Sesshoumaru sentía cómo Rin lo apretaba en su interior hasta los límites.

-A-AH! RIN!

Rin colapsó sobre Sesshoumaru mientras trataba de controlar su respiración sin poder creer la forma en la que se derramó sobre él.

Minutos después, Sesshoumaru la abrazó sonriendo. Aún estaba dentro de ella.

-Mi amor…

-Sessh…

Rin continuaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Mi amor, eso fue… celestial…

Rin rió mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. Se quedaron dormidos entre suaves caricias y dulces besos.

………………………………

Llegaron al café tomados de la mano, justo antes de entrar, Sesshoumaru la tomó por los hombros y apresándola con sus brazos, la besó apasionadamente. Rin se entregó por completo a los besos de Sesshoumaru. Rin llevaba el mismo vestido que usó en su primera cita con Sesshoumaru, porque él se lo pidió.

-Uuf! Chicos! Guarden algo para el postre!

Rin rompió el beso riendo a carcajadas, pero sin poderse librar del posesivo abrazo de Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, déjame saludarlo!

-Y por qué tienes que estar abrazando a todo el mundo? Ya estoy aquí, no necesitas abrazar a nadie más.

Rin rió nuevamente y se rindió ante el fuerte abrazo de su novio.

-Mi amor, él es Jakotzu, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo…

-Tu amor? Ah! Con que éste es el bello y encantador hombre de las rosas.

Al escucharlo hablar, Sesshoumaru supo que no era Rin la que corría peligro a su lado, sino él.

-Te la botaste, Rin, está delicioso!

-Jakotzu!

-Te espero adentro, amiga…

Rin rió aún cautiva.

-Mi amor… no me vas a soltar?

-Ese amigo tuyo es un indiscreto.

-Si! Pero es genial!

-Rin… entre nosotros… tu amigo es…

-Jakotzu es completamente, 100 por ciento, de nacimiento y orgullosamente gay.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas confirmando sus sospechas. Volvió a besarla apasionadamente y luego entraron al café tomados de la mano.

-Qui est votre ami, Megan? _(Quien es tu amigo, Megan?)_

-Il est Sesshoumaru, mon petit ami. _(É les Sesshoumaru, mi novio)._

Algunos de los colegas de Rin rieron.

-Petit ami! Ce type doit avoir une vraie petite "personnalité"! _(Amiguito! Este tipo debe tener una muy pequeña "personalidad"!)_

-Sessh, quieres tomar algo?

-Celui que vous vouliez, chéri. _(Lo que quieras, querida.)_

Sesshoumaru le habló al oído y rozó su trasero mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los colegas de Rin. Rin giró en sus talones y lo besó en los labios.

-Seulement Jakotzu et moi, sont celui avec la puissance d'identifier n'importe quel zize. N'inquiètent pas le chéri, vous n'ont aucune allumette. _(Sólo Jakotzu y yo tenemos el poder de reconocer tamaño alguno. No te preocupes, querido, no tienes competencia.)_

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas mientras recibía otro beso en los labios.

-J'ai su que vous diriez quelque chose comme cela! _(Sabía que dirías algo así!)_

Jakotzu se acercó a los colegas y tocándolos por el hombro, los separó para pasar entre ellos.

-Touché!

Llegó hasta Sesshoumaru y le extendió la mano.

-Jakotzu Morais.

Sesshoumaru apretó la mano.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami… Eres japonés o…

-Mitad japonés, mitad francés.

-Habla muy bien el japonés.

-Viajo mucho a Japón.

-Ya veo.

-Oye, lo que Rin dijo acerca de poder opinar…

Sesshoumaru levantó ambas cejas.

-Soy su confidente, Rin no ha estado con ninguno de ellos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-A mí sólo me interesa desde un año atrás hasta hoy. Si ella me perdonó mi pasado, por qué me tiene que molestar el de ella?

Rin volvió con 2 bebidas en las manos. Le dio una a Sesshoumaru y le reclamó por un beso. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

…………………………

Todos reían con las historias de uno de los colegas de Rin. En una pausa, escucharon la música del lugar, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que si quería bailar, Rin se revolvió en su sillón y se puso de pie de manera casi automática.

Estaban bailando una música movida y recordar la bienvenida de Rin mientras la veía moverse, no lo ayudaba mucho. Lo que sí lo ayudaba era que usaba jeans. El ambiente cambió por uno más romántico. Sesshoumaru la tomó de las manos y se las besó. Continuaron moviéndose al ritmo de la música lenta. Sesshoumaru le llenó el cuello de dulces besitos mientras rodeaba a Rin con ambos brazos. Rin se fijó en su mirada dorada.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras continuaban bailando. Finalmente la música terminó al mismo tiempo en que se les agotó la reserva de oxígeno. Sonrieron y volvieron a la mesa. Sesshoumaru estaba parado detrás de Rin y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Preciosa, estoy algo cansado, vámonos a la casa.

Luego de despedirse de todos, Rin y Sesshoumaru se marcharon. Jakotzu se aireaba con una servilleta luego de notar el "cansancio" de Sesshoumaru.

………………………

Llegaron al apartamento de Rin entre risas y besos. Se desvistieron con lentitud.

Rin trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Ah! Kami! Sessh! Eso-fue…

Sesshoumaru estaba sobre su pecho. Y estaba completa y profundamente dormido. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mon amour…

…………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su casa cerca de la media noche. Sesshoumaru le había dejado una montaña de problemas al simplemente irse. Entró en la habitación de Kira y la vio dormir plácidamente, llevó un beso desde sus labios hasta su mejilla y acarició su cabellera.

-Te amo, princesa…

Salió en silencio de la habitación y fue hasta la suya, donde Kagome leía un libro sentada en la cama.

-Amor, perdóname por llegar tan tarde… estoy molido…

Inuyasha se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, luego se metió al baño y al salir, vistiendo el pijama, se quedó frío al ver el vestido de noche sobre una silla.

-E-eso es para mañana… K-kagome…

Inuyasha supo que el libro podría salir volando en cualquier momento, directo a su cara.

-Mi amor… perdóname, de verdad que perdí la noción del tiempo…

-Eres un mentiroso.

-Kagome, amor, tuve mucho trabajo…

-Y esta mañana? Estabas trabajando también?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como faroles. A eso se debía el tórrido despertar de ese día.

-K-Kagome…

-Que tengas unas muy buenas noches. Y espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz aniversario.

Sin decir más, Kagome se acostó y apagó la luz. Inuyasha conocía el carácter de su mujer. Le había prometido llevarla a cenar a un exclusivo restaurante y luego irían a bailar. Por como se veía el vestido, lo había esperado por horas. No se sintió ni digno, ni con el valor de dormir con ella. Bajó a la sala. Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al ver que el sillón tenía lentejuelas iguales a las del vestido. Posiblemente Kira se las había quitado jugando.

Y sin sospechar que Kagome había durado 2 horas en la tienda convenciéndose de que ése era el vestido perfecto para esa noche. Kagome se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-Baka!

Inuyasha fue a la cocina, el estómago le gruñía, pero realmente no tenía ganas de comer. Al abrir el refrigerador, supuso que Kagome debió pensar que ya era muy tarde para el restaurante y preparó la cena ella misma.

Sintiéndose como la más rastrera de las alimañas, sólo se sirvió un vaso con agua y se acostó en el sillón de la sala.

No bien habían pasado 10 minutos, cuando Kagome bajó las escaleras. Inuyasha ya estaba dormido, por su posición era evidente que tenía frío. Kagome lo despertó con un beso.

-Mi amor… perdóname…

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Perdóname tú a mí…

Inuyasha se sentó y la abrazó.

-Esta mañana juré que era otra fecha… y tuve tanto trabajo que no pensé en nada…

-Inu…

-Kagome, yo te amo, realmente me crees capaz de olvidar nuestro aniversario?

-Inu, mi amor… estaba molesta…

-Lo sé, y tienes derecho…

-Pero no quiero dormir sola…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Antes de subir… puedo comer?

-Claro que sí, mi amor, te guardé cena…

Kagome buscó la cena en el refrigerador.

-Se come frío…

Era un suculento platillo de sushi. Kagome sirvió las salsas y lo llevó en una bandeja a la sala.

-Quieres sake?

-Kagome…

-Frío o caliente?

-Frío…

Kagome le sirvió sake frío, sentándose a su lado, lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha le sonrió.

-Amor…

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Al probar el primer trozo, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Delicioso!

Kagome sonrió y se recostó de su hombro. Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Luego de que terminaran de comer, volvieron a acostarse. Kagome se recostó del pecho de su marido.

-Sabes? Aunque me querías arrancar la cabeza, me gustó más no ir a ninguna parte.

-Inuyasha…

-Porque prefiero mil veces tu deliciosa comida, a la que puedan preparar en un restaurante tan exclusivo que tuve que hacer reservaciones dos meses atrás.

-Inu…

-Y es que puede ser pan con mantequilla, si lo haces tú, queda delicioso… sabes por qué?

-Pan con mantequilla? Por qué?

-Porque estoy tonta, loca y desesperadamente enamorado de ti… y sé que cada plato lo haces con dedicación y amor…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Puedes ser menos perfecto?

-Me seguirías queriendo?

Ambos rieron. Inuyasha tomó su mano izquierda y contempló sus anillos, los besó.

-No me importa no haber tenido una boda perfecta… pero mi familia sí lo es…

Kagome lo besó y mientras el beso, comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Inuyasha la apresó con ambos brazos.

-Kagome, te amo… y eres increíblemente sensual y apasionada… pero por eso mismo dudo poder dar la talla esta noche.

Kagome rió.

-Buenas noches, Inu…

Inuyasha cambió posiciones y ahora él descansaba sobre su pecho. La besó en el espacio entre sus senos.

-Ahora sí serán buenas!

Kagome rió y lo abrazó.

-Que descanses, mi amor…

……………………………

Rin despertó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru y aunque estaba feliz por tenerlo con ella, también sentía una enorme tristeza que le embargaba el alma. No dejaba de pensar en los dos días que les quedaban juntos. Supo que Sesshoumaru estaba apunto de despertar, así que le dio los buenos días con la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-Buenos días, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días, preciosa… cómo dormiste?

-Bien, gracias…

-No, gracias a ti por una noche tan… la mejor noche de mi vida.

Rin sonrió con el tono rojo acumulándose en sus mejillas. Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Nos vamos a pasear?

-Sí… A dónde quieres ir?

-Vamos a París…

-P-París! Pero… pero…

-Vamos, preciosa…

Rin torció los labios mientras dudaba, Sesshoumaru los buscó y la besó.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru la abrazó al momento en que entraron en la habitación de hotel, Rin reía mientras le daba besitos en el cuello. Pasearon por todo el París que pudieron recorrer en dos días. En la última noche, después de hacer el amor, Rin se trató de controlar pero no pudo. Sesshoumaru sintió sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

-Rin…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se incorporó.

-Ya no puedo más… no puedo seguir así…

-Qué pasa Rin?

-Creo que lo mejor para los dos es terminar esta relación.

Sesshoumaru se quedó con la cara cuadrada.

-Rin, de qué hablas?

-Nos estamos engañando, Sesshoumaru… pero la verdad es que esta relación a distancia no funciona…

-Qué parte no funciona?

-Todo! Sesshoumaru, no puedo esperar 6 meses a que tengas tiempo para venir por 3 días, hacer el amor como conejos y que te vuelvas a ir…

-Te he pedido cientos de veces que vayas a vivir conmigo a Japón!

-No puedo ir a Japón, Sesshoumaru, se te olvida que mi mamá es una mujer enferma y tengo que cuidarla. Tengo muchos compromisos en Marseille y no puedo dejarlos todos por más que te ame.

-Entonces es eso. No me amas…

-Claro que te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Te amo desde que te conocí.

Las lágrimas de Rin corrían libremente por sus mejillas y no la dejaban ver bien.

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru, pero precisamente por eso te quiero conmigo, no en Japón. No quiero esperar ni un mes, ni dos… no quiero esperar ni un día. Tú no puedes venir aquí, ni yo puedo ir a Japón…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que Rin tenía toda la razón.

-Podemos hacer que funcione…

-No podemos… siempre habrán de 3 a 4 semanas de por medio… Sesshoumaru, más que no querer, no soporto más. Cada día desde que te vas hasta que te vuelvo a ver es una tortura… me pregunto dónde estás, qué haces?...

-Yo también…

Rin lo besó.

-Te amo, no lo olvides…

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru volvió a Marseille con Rin y allí tomó un vuelo a Japón. La despedida fue especialmente dolorosa para ambos, entre fuertes abrazos y apasionados besos.

* * *

**Jajajaja! Quién dijo que ese era el final?**

**No está ni remotamente cerca! (risa malvada) **

**Gracias a Ceci, sin ti este fic no estaría. Lou, Esme, Eli, Mary (te valdrá ponerte al día), FENIXGIRL (tu eres fan de mis fics, y yo fan de tus reviews, gracias por tu apoyo), HawkAngel, Ladyhyoga, Fabisa, Karina…**

**Espero que les guste y de este fic tenemos pa' rato! "Achi ke no che abulan".**


	4. Un Familiar Inesperado

**Capítulo 4**

**Un Familiar Inesperado**

Durante las primeras 2 semanas Jakotzu era un paño de lágrimas para Rin. Sabía bien que ella lo amaba con locura, pero la condición de su madre no le permitía salir de Marseille. A la tercera semana, su madre empeoró y Rin la mudó con ella, para así tenerla más cerca aunque no eran sus deseos.

-Mamá… aquí está tu cena…

-Rin…

Rin le colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y la besó en la mejilla.

-Rin, no quiero importunarte, ponme en un hogar…

-No! Tú eres mi mamá, y si yo puedo cuidarte, te cuidaré.

-Pero hija, sacrificar tu relación con Sesshoumaru por mí no era lo indicado.

-Si me ama, sabrá esperar por mí. Además al momento en que el doctor diga que puedes subir a un avión, nos vamos a Japón.

La madre de Rin sonrió. En el fondo sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Ella le había pedido al doctor que no le dijera a Rin su estado real, que no la quería preocupar.

-Mamá, no está bueno?

-Sí, hija, está delicioso. Tienes unas manos benditas.

Rin sonrió.

Entre penumbras pasó esa semana, cuando Rin se comenzó a acostumbrar a vivir con su mamá, notó que había pasado un mes desde que se separara de Sesshoumaru. Tanto su madre, como el doctor se preocupaban por Rin, ya que se notaba muy delgada, con falta de sueño y muy cansada.

-Tómate unas vitaminas, eso calmaría a tu madre…

-Gracias tío, pero no es lo que necesito.

-Yo bien que me pude quedar con ella. Por qué no te quisiste ir a Japón?

-Yo lo amo, tío, de eso no se puede dudar. Pero no quiero estar tan lejos mientras mi mamá está enferma…

-Yo no dudo que lo ames, ángel, pero nosotros somos unos viejos. Tuvimos una juventud y la disfrutamos al máximo… no queremos verte desperdiciar la tuya en cuidarnos…

Rin sonrió.

-Tío, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Y lo que sea que haga por ti…

-Rin… Amelie es fuerte…

-Lo sé… pero todo lo que ella hizo por mí después de que mi papá nos dejó… debe haber una manera de pagárselo…

El tío de Rin se quitó los anteojos.

-Rin, tu papá… Amelie sabía lo que hacía…

-Él también, no lo protejas tío.

-No lo protejo, pero…

-Por mí, el se puede comer un vidrio. Pero mi mamá no.

-Bien, no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario… al menos ve a mi consultorio mañana, te haré una prueba de sangre. Quiero que te pongas las vitaminas y lo voy a lograr.

Rin sonrió.

-Está bien, mañana voy sin falta. De verdad que a veces sí me siento bien mal…

……………………………

Inuyasha reconocía que Sesshoumaru estaba completamente cambiado, parecía un león enjaulado, no había quién le hablara y quedara con la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Los rumores de la actitud de Sesshoumaru llegaron a su padre. Y decidió enfrentarlo en su propio ambiente. Entró en la oficina. Sesshoumaru estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Quien quiera que sea, no estoy de humor.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru giró en su sillón para encontrarse con su padre.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué es lo que quieres, papá? Simplemente te pararás ahí a repetir mi nombre?

-No seas insolente. Tendrás 30 años, pero para mí eres un mocoso.

-Sí, eso me ayuda mucho, gracias.

Inutaisho se acercó a Sesshoumaru y se sentó en la butaca del otro lado del escritorio.

-Hijo, sé bien por lo que estás pasando. Viví eso…

-Tú estás felizmente casado…

-Hablo de tu madre.

Sesshoumaru se interesó en el tema de inmediato. Inutaisho no solía hablarle de ella.

-La conocí cuando era apenas un pasante… y me enviaron a trabajar a Estados Unidos… Hice exactamente lo mismo que tú… hasta que en un viaje, Jenna terminó conmigo porque le habían arreglado un matrimonio…

De repente Sesshoumaru comprendió porqué el secreto sobre la familia de su madre.

-Papá, no es lo mismo…

-Tal vez no, pero cuando volví, nos casamos a escondidas y la traje conmigo a Japón…

-No es lo mismo, ya quisiera yo hacer eso con Rin… pero ella está atada de pies y mano en Marseille…

-Pero espera por ella…

-Y si ella no espera por mí?

-Crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?

-No…

-Entonces esa pregunta es estúpida.

Sesshoumaru sonrió por primera vez en todo un mes.

………………………

Rin no podía creer lo que su tío le decía.

-Tío, por favor no me hagas una broma como ésta…

-Rin, no estoy bromeando. Estás embarazada.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

-Y ahora qué hago, tío?

-Cómo que ahora qué haces? Tú sabías a lo que te exponías…

-No es eso! Tío, no sé qué hacer!

-Cómo que no? Sesshoumaru es el padre, verdad?

-Claro que sí… pero…

-Rin…

-Tío… cómo puedo tener un bebé con mi mamá en las condiciones en que está?

-Eso ni se pregunta, lo tienes y ya… además, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó a su tío.

-Yo te amo Rin, como la hija que nunca tuve… lo sabes?

-Siempre has sido más un padre que un tío…

-Entonces, princesa, no llores. Debes estar feliz…

-Lo estoy, tío… sabes qué? Si es varón, le pondré… Chandler…

El tío de Rin rió a carcajadas.

-A poco dirás que te gusta ese nombre?

-Es bonito… además, te lo mereces…

-No… por qué no mejor me dejas elegirlo?

-Trato…

Ambos rieron. Rin trató incontables veces de contactar a Sesshoumaru, pero su celular estaba apagado, en su casa sólo salía la máquina contestadora y no le respondía los mensajes electrónicos. Al cabo de 3 meses, Rin desistió con el corazón hecho trizas. Cerró la llamada con el corazón en la mano y se recostó sobre Jakotzu que le brindó sus brazos como desahogo.

-Tranquila, Rin…

-Acaso fui un juguete para él y ya me olvidó?

-No lo sé… no lo creo… Se veía muy enamorado de ti…

-Pero no me ha devuelto ni una sola llamada en 3 meses…

-Tal vez deberías enviarle un mensaje y simplemente cuéntale la verdad. Sin rodeos…

-Pero esa no es la forma…

-No contestarle las llamadas a la persona que amas, tampoco es la forma. Vamos, te ayudaré…

Con el corazón en la boca, Rin le escribió el mensaje a Sesshoumaru y se lo envió al correo de la oficina para asegurarse de que lo leería.

………………………………

Rin y Jakotzu elegían las cosas de la habitación del bebé. Cada vez que pateaba, Rin reía a carcajadas.

Después de la cena, Rin, Jakotzu y Amelie estaban viendo una película. Tal vez debido a la risa, el bebé se movía mucho. Rin tomó la mano de su madre y la puso sobre su vientre.

-Vaya! Se mueve mucho!

-Sí, se pasa todo el día así… bueno no tanto, pero se mueve bastante…

-No recuerdo que te movieras tanto…

Rin rió.

-Es que de seguro mi bebé es igual de inquieto que su papá…

Para Amelie y Jakotzu no era ningún secreto que Rin continuaba amando a Sesshoumaru, y nadie más que Amelie la comprendía. Pasaron años para que ella lograra olvidar al padre Rin. Aún sabiendo que él la había engañado.

………………………………

Los meses pasaban y Sesshoumaru no sabía nada de Rin. Mandaba correos todos los días desde su oficina, sin recibir respuesta. Lo que más lamentaba era que le habían robado el celular y no tenía el número de teléfono de Rin. Se lo preguntó a Kagome, pero el que ella le dio era un número viejo.

-(Han pasado 4 meses… qué le habrá pasado?)

Determinado a descubrir la verdad, le pidió a su secretaria que le reservara un vuelo hacia Francia. La secretaria entró con un fólder.

-Señor… sus correos del día de hoy…

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y comenzó a leer los encabezados de cada correo, hasta que reconoció la dirección de Rin. Al leerla, la arrugó ente sus manos y lanzó todo lo que había en su escritorio al piso. Salió de su oficina t canceló todas sus actividades.

-Señor, su vuelo…

-Cancélalo!

Durante los siguientes dos días, nadie supo de Sesshoumaru.

……………………………

Rin entró en su casa mientras acariciaba su crecido vientre. Jakotzu y Chandler ayudaban a Amelie a salir al balcón.

-Hola mamá…

La besó en la mejilla al igual que a Jakotzu y Chandler.

-Traje la cena.

-No debiste molestarte…

-Ustedes cuidan a mi mamá, claro que sí.

Rin les sonrió.

-Tengo calor, iré a darme un baño.

Mientras Rin se daba un baño, recordó en la sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo, las caricias de Sesshoumaru. Mientras se enjabonaba el vientre, el bebé pateó, Rin sonrió.

-Tranquilo, mi amor… yo te cuidaré siempre… aún no sé qué eres porque no quieres abrir las piernitas cuando voy al médico…

Sintió dos patadas más, rió.

-Quieres jugar con mami? Sí? A ver…

Rin se daba un leve golpecito y poco después, sentía la patada. Al terminar el baño, se recostó en su cama. Y mientras se acariciaba el vientre, se quedó dormida. Jakotzu entró en la habitación, Rin despertó.

-Disculpa, no quería despertarte…

-Estoy bien. Estaba muy cansada…

-Debes descansar, no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi sobrinito.

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias Jakotzu… por todo…

Jakotzu la besó en la frente.

-Linda, me acogiste en tu familia cuando yo no tenía a nadie…

-SH! Eso no se menciona…

Ambos rieron. Rin lo abrazó.

-Cuando mi familia me rechazó por ser "feliz"… tú me aceptaste y tu familia me acogió como un miembro más de tu familia… y sabes qué? Te lo agradeceré eternamente…

-Jakotzu, no menciones esas cosas…

Rin bostezó.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… Tío dice que es normal que me de mucho sueño.

-Descansa…

Jakotzu se iba a levantar.

-No te puedes quedar? Hasta que me duerma?

-Claro que sí… Quieres saber algo emocionante?

-Qué cosa?

-Anoche, en el bar, conocí a un…

Rin trató de callar su risa.

-Oye, no que aún estás enamorado de… cómo se llama?

-Ah! No! Pues resultó que no. Pero Toddy es tan dulce…

-Sí?

-Sí!

-Y cómo sabes que es tan dulce si apenas lo conociste anoche?

-Ehem! Pues es que…

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras su amigo trataba de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Ya comprendo el dulce de Toddy…

-Rin!

-Sólo te daré un consejo como tu hermana mayor que soy. Cuídate, mira lo que me pasó a mí…

-Ay! Cómo crees Rin, si yo no me puedo embarazar… o sí?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Sabes? Me haré un estudio, por que toda mi vida he sentido que estoy en el cuerpo equivocado…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-No lo creo… creo que te tocó el cerebro equivocado… sabes algo? Cada vez que te veo, pienso lo mismo…

-Qué cosa?

-Que si fueras de mi bando yo sería la primera detrás de ti.

-Pues como hombre gay y orgulloso te digo que si fuera hetero, hace rato que me hubiera casado contigo.

Rin rió y se acomodó en el pecho de su "hermano".

-Pero entonces pienso que me hubiera perdido de tener al mejor amigo del mundo… Porque bastante picaflor que saliste, ah?

Después de unos minutos, Rin se quedó dormida. Jakotzu la besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación en silencio.

-Como esta?

-Está bien, sólo está cansada.

Amelie sonrió.

-Gracias, Jakotzu.

-Gracias a ti, mamá…

Jakotzu se marchó, prometiendo volver más tarde.

…………………...

Inuyasha llega tarde en la noche a su casa. Encontró su cena servida y tapada en su puesto en la mesa del comedor, no tenía mucha hambre así que la guardó en la nevera. Llegó a la habitación de Kira, y notó la cuna vacía. Fue a la habitación de Kagome y la cama estaba sin tocar. Entonces escucha sus voces tras la puerta del baño. Kagome abre la puerta mientras carga a Kira y las dos salen del baño vistiendo sus pijamas.

-Papa!

Inuyasha sonrió y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Luego de llenarla de besos, le permitió dormirse sobre su pecho. Luego de dejarla en su cuna, cuando volvió a su habitación, Kagome notó una mirada extraña en su marido.

-Inu…

-Te amo…

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente sin darle oportunidad a nada más que para separar sus labios y permitir el paso de su lengua a su interior.

-Inu…

-Te amo tanto Kagome…

Kagome sonrió y lo dejó desvestirla mientras la hacía acostarse en la cama.

-Mi amor…

-Te extraño… perdóname por descuidarte…

Kagome negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, se movía y la rozaba como si le hiciera el amor, pero aún vestido. Kagome movió sus manos y con cierta agilidad le abrió el pantalón para así acariciarlo ya erecto. Le quitó la camisa mientras entre besos él se deshacía de su pantalón. La acarició asegurándose que no le haría daño al entrar en ella.

-Mi amor…

Inuyasha rozó sus sexos en un juego tortuoso y extremadamente sensual, que lograba que sus cuerpos se tensaran más. Finalmente su mujer mueve sus caderas haciéndolo entrar en ella.

-Ohhh! Kagome!

Inuyasha la penetró hasta estar completamente dentro de ella, arrancándole más de un gemido.

-Mi amor!

Inuyasha se movía lentamente sobre ella, saboreando su piel de a poquitos, disfrutando cada gemido y cada suspiro, sintiendo cómo lo aruñaba en un intento desesperado por evitar que se alejara de ella. La besaba tomándose su tiempo mientras continuaba moviéndose de aquella manera tan deliciosamente lenta en la que la sentía en toda su profundidad, aquello le provocaba estremecerse.

-Kagome… mi Kagome… Oh! Kami, mi amor!

Kagome creyó que se estaba volviendo loca. Sentía que todo su cuerpo iba a estallar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía intoxicada por la nube de amor y pasión que los rodeaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el inminente orgasmo. Atrapó a su marido entre su carne mientras todo su cuerpo se estremeció de forma violenta a la vez que gritaba su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Su marido colapsó sobre ella mientras liberaba toda su cremosa esencia dentro de su mujer.

…………………………

Inuyasha le llenaba el cuello y hombro de besos mientras deslizó su mano por su cintura y cadera, elevó la pierna de su mujer un poco más para facilitarle la penetración desde aquella posición mientras le llenaba la espalda de besos y la estimulaba con su mano.

………………………………

Kagome salió de su letargo para notar que apenas amanecía. Se movió para que su marido abandonara su interior. Él sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Volvió besarlo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. Se quedó despierta mientras escuchaba sus latidos calmarse poco a poco.

-Mi amor…

Al no recibir respuestas, levantó la cabeza para descubrir que su marido dormía plácidamente. Lo besó en los labios con ternura y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

Cuando Kagome despertó, era más de media mañana, lo supo porque vio el despertador de Inuyasha, y también estaba acostada sobre él.

-Oh! Kami!

Kagome se levantó de golpe, no podía creer que no se había levantado. Inuyasha despertó exaltado por aquellos movimientos bruscos.

-Inuyasha, nos quedamos dormidos!

-Tranquila…

-Y Kira? Kami…

-Kagome…

-Tenía que ir a la oficina…

-Kagome, cálmate…

-Pero es que…

-Kira está en el colegio, llamé a tu oficina y dije que estás enferma y yo no iré a trabajar hoy…

-Pero por qué no?

-Porque estoy cansado. Y porque quiero estar con mi bella y hermosa esposa.

Kagome estaba sentada sobre sus piernas de frente a Inuyasha, completamente desnuda. Inuyasha tenía el pecho desnudo y la sábana lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Se incorporó y acaricio su rostro.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

La besó con ternura, ella sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Rico! Como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía…

-Amor, perdóname… estoy haciendo lo que te prometí que nunca pasaría…

-Yo comprendo Inuyasha… no es fácil…

Inuyasha sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Tengo a la mejor esposa del mundo… te amo…

Kagome sonrió.

-Yo también te amo… me daré un baño y vuelvo contigo…

-No…

-Pero es que tú hueles tan rico… y yo debo apestar a todo…

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

-Y me vas a dejar solito con mis ganas?

-Ganas de qué?

Kagome movió sus piernas y pudo sentirlo erecto.

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa arrogante y un brillo que Kagome no pudo reconocer.

-Mi amor…

……………………………………

Kagome trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-No tienes remedio…

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas. Kagome lo besó en el pecho y se acomodó en el mismo.

-Mi amor…

Kagome apoyó la barbilla en su pecho. Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Qué pasa?

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Seguro?

-Completamente. Qué quieres?

-Quiero tener otro bebé…

Inuyasha no dijo nada, se perdió en la mirada castaña de su mujer. Embobado, no notó como su expresión se ensombreció. Kagome lo besó en el pecho y se acomodó en el mismo. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras desechaba la idea de tener más hijos.

-"Tranquila, Kagome. Siempre supiste que no le gustaban los niños. Pero tienes a Kira…"

-(Sí, pero siempre quise tener más de uno... supongo que es verdad. No puedo pedir más de él…)

-"Acaso vas a llorar?"

-(Claro que no!)

Sin embargo, Kagome sentía que los ojos le ardían. Esperó un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y luego se fijó en su marido que dormía mientras la abrazaba. Se levantó y se dio un baño. Al bajar las escaleras, vio una foto de ella con Kira a los pocos días de nacida. Sonrió mientras se pasaba las manos sobre su vientre. Llegó a la cocina y empezó a lavar los platos del desayuno de Kira e Inuyasha. Se paralizó al sentir unos brazos, pero luego se calmó al reconocer a Inuyasha besándola en el cuello mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-Mi amor…

-Tienes hambre?

-Sí… pero de ti…

Kagome rió mientras esquivaba las manos de su marido que se metían debajo de su camisa.

-Quédate tranquilo!

Inuyasha rió mientras respiraba sobre su cuello.

-Qué haces?

-Lavo el reguero que me guardaste. Pudiste echarles agua, cuando menos.

-Lo olvidé…

Kagome continuó lavando los platos. Al terminar y mientras se secaba las manos, Inuyasha la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti… Hm! Mi amor, qué quieres comer?

-Lo que sea…

-Prepararé la comida…

-No. Comeremos en un restaurante. Quiero que te relajes…

Inuyasha la besó nuevamente y la sacó de la cocina. Estaban en la sala, Inuyasha se recostó del regazo de Kagome, ella acariciaba su rubia melena. Más tarde fueron por Kira al colegio. Era poco usual que Kagome lo hiciera, por lo que al verla, corrió a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-MAMA!

Kagome la recibió en sus brazos y la levantó en los mismos mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amorcito!

En el auto y en el restaurante, Kira no se separaba de Kagome.

-Mira, papa. Mama está con nosotros!

-Sí princesa…

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome la ayudó a hacer su tarea. Y luego de darle un baño.

-Mientras juegas, te haré un rico postre, sí?

-Sí!

Kagome recibió con una sonrisa el abrazo que le daba su pequeña.

-Mama, no puedo hacerlo contigo?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Inuyasha fingía interesado en el programa de televisión, pero le interesaba más ver a su esposa y a su hija reír felices mientras preparaban un dulce.

-No, así no… mira, les tienes que quitar la parte verde. Así…

Kagome le enseño a limpiar las fresas. Partió una por la mitad y se la dio a Kira.

-Ves que es rico?

-Sabe raro, mama… pero después si…

Kagome sonrió.

-Ahora vas a mezclar esto… lo haces así…

Inuyasha entró en la cocina por un vaso de agua, y se quedó viendo de más cerca. Kagome se le acercó y le puso un trozo de fresa en la boca y lo besó con ternura.

-Hm! Deliciosa!

-La fresa o mi mama?

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron miradas.

-Oye! Estás demasiado atrevida! De dónde sacaste eso?

-Nada… pero tú siempre le dices a mi mama que está deliciosa…

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

-Las dos…

Cuando el postre estuvo listo, lo degustaron, Inuyasha las besó a las dos.

-Delicioso! Mi princesa va a cocinar igual de rico que su mamá!

Rieron. Estuvieron el resto de la tarde juntos. Ya en la noche, Kagome la llevó a su cama.

-Mama, cuándo lo hacemos otra vez?

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Hoy…

-Hicimos muchas cosas hoy…

-Así como hoy, estar juntas después del colegio…

Kagome sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya veremos. Descansa, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Yo también te quiero mucho…

-Mama, navidad está cerca?

-Sí.

-Ya sé qué pedirle a papá Noel.

-Sí? Qué cosa?

-No quiero juguetes…

-Ah, no? Y qué quieres?

-Un hermanito…

Kagome sonrió sorprendida por la coincidencia.

-No creo que se pueda eso, mi amor…

-Por qué no?

-Por que cuando se trata de un bebé, papá Noel no puede hacer esos regalos. Él nos lo dice a los padres y nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Pero tu papá y yo no podemos tener otro bebé.

-Por qué no?

-Porque los dos trabajamos mucho... pide tus juguetes, mi amor…

-Demo…

-No se puede. No lo pidas.

Kagome la besó en la frente y esperó a que se durmiera antes de salir con el corazón en las manos. Entró en su habitación, donde Inuyasha se ponía el pantalón de su pijama. Lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Gracias…

-Por qué?

-Por darme el mejor de los regalos. Sé que no te gustan los niños, pero aún así me diste una hija… gracias…

Kagome volvió a besarlo. Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Kagome, sabes que amo a Kira, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé…

-Entonces no tienes que agradecerme nada…

Ya estaban acostados. Kagome descansaba sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Kagome…

-Hm!

-Estabas dormida?

-Casi…

-Quiero decirte que si…

-Ah?

-Está bien…

-Qué cosa, mi amor? No te entiendo…

-Tener otro bebé…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó.

-Te amo, Inuyasha, pero mejor no…

-Por qué?

-Porque no te gustan los niños…

Inuyasha guardó silencio. Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias…

Kagome estaba dormida cuando Inuyasha la despertó nuevamente. Pero ésta vez, de una forma muy peculiar. Kagome despertó mientras se escuchaba a sí misma gemir al sentir los labios de su esposo entre sus piernas.

-Ih…

Inuyasha sonrió y se deslizó sobre ella como cuchillo caliente entre la mantequilla.

-Ah!

-No pude contenerme…

Inuyasha se movía mientras saboreaba sus senos y su piel. Kagome se sentía diferente, pero no se imaginaba lo que era.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Finalmente ambos sucumbieron al placer a la vez. Kagome se acomodó en su pecho.

-Inuyasha, eres un pervertido!

Inuyasha rió divertido.

-Sabes qué acabo de hacerte?

-El amor?

-Aparte de eso…

-No sé… yo me concentré en hacer el amor…

Inuyasha rió y alcanzó algo sobre su mesita de noche. Al verlo, Kagome se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Inuyasha! Cómo pudiste!

-De verdad quieres que te explique?

-Tonto! Por qué lo hiciste? No uso nada más como anticonceptivo!

-Lo hice porque quiero otra hermosa bebita como su hermosa madre…

-Inu!

-Te amo, Kagome… y me gustan nuestros niños…

Kagome lo abrazó emocionada.

-Inuyasha!

* * *

**N/A: (risa malvada) ahora es que falta mambo!**

**Gracias a mi manita del alma, Ceci, Lou, Esme, Eli, te deseo lo mejor para ti y tu bebé, Mary, espero que te pongas al día, Amy Gora, Clo, HawkAngel, Karina, FENIXGIRL, Saya, Atori-chan, Fabisa… jeje, si me falta alguien acepto tomatazos.**

**(Me siento tan bien de tener tantas lectoras! Pero tan mal a la vez cuando no las recuerdo. Ustedes se merecen que las recuerde siempre, lamentablemente, soy terrible para los nombres ...Es algo de familia… Recuerden dejar sus reviews, y así me aseguro de no olvidar a nadie, a veces extraño los reviews cuando no me los dejan y pienso qué le pasará a Lou o a Syren888… jjeje son ejemplos. Espero que les haya gustado)**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Las Noticias Llueven

**Capítulo 5**

**Las Noticias Llueven**

Dos meses más se hicieron presentes. Inuyasha llegó a su casa y Kagome brincó a sus brazos mientras lo llenaba de besos y rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó mientras la mantenía en aquella posición.

-Yo también te amo…

-Estoy embarazada…

Inuyasha dio un par de vueltas mientras reía y la besaba.

-Es genial! Y Kira?

-Sh! No le diré nada hasta navidad.

-Porqué no?

-Porque ella me lo pidió… bueno a papá Noel, le pidió un hermanito.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Así que la idea fue de ella?

-No. Ella me lo dijo después de que te lo pidiera...

Ya estaban acostados. Inuyasha besó el vientre de su esposa y luego la besó a ella.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

……………………………

Rin estaba concentrada en unos papeles en su oficina y no escuchó cuando el apuesto hombre de ojos azules entró en su oficina.

-Ehem!

Rin levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Brodin!

Rin se levantó y lo abrazó tanto como su crecido vientre le permitió.

-Vaya! Y esto?

-Ejeje… pues parece que olvidé decirte algo…

-Te ves hermosa hasta de mamá.

-Gracias.

-Y quién es el afortunado?

-Pues… nadie a decir verdad…

-Megan!

-Es algo complicado… no puedo explicarte aquí.

-Pero…

-Es mi hijo…

-En ese caso, la orgullosa madre me permite invitarla a almorzar?

-Te advierto que este pequeñín me hace comer…

-Correré el riesgo.

Ambos rieron. Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano. Reían divertidos mientras se ponían al tanto de todo lo que había pasado mientras no se veían. Desde el otro lado de la calle, los ojos dorados hacían sufrir y retorcerse de dolor el corazón de su dueño.

-Vamos al aeropuerto.

Sesshoumaru le ordenó al chofer de la limusina en la que se encontraba. Cerró la pantalla que separaba los compartimientos y permitió que las lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina. Por alguna razón incomprensible, se pasó toda la noche soñando con Rin aunque había dormido con otra mujer. Eso lo enervaba. Era cierto que ninguna daba la talla de Rin en la cama, y eso lo admitía a quien se lo preguntara.

Una mujer de espectacular cuerpo y ojos de fuego entró en la oficina como si fuera suya. Se sentó en el escritorio de Sesshoumaru y cruzó las piernas de manera provocativa. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Hola, papacito…

-Qué quieres Kagura?

-Sí que andas de malas hoy… pórtate bien… tal vez busque lo mismo de la otra vez…

Sin ningún recato, lo acarició sobre el pantalón.

-Te han dicho que eres una descarada?

-Y tú eres un trotamundos. A poco te creíste que no me enteraría de que te tiraste a mi hermana.

-Creo que lo que te molesta es que he estado en muchas camas, menos en la tuya.

-Es tú pérdida, cariño… tú pérdida…

Sesshoumaru se bufó y le dio la espalda.

-Será mejor que vayas dejando esas costumbres. Porque una vez casados, no te lo permitiré.

-No te preocupes, no te enterarás.

Kagura se pegó a él y metió su mano bajo el pantalón.

-Tal vez no duermas en mi cama… pero yo no quiero dormir…

-Te recuerdo que éste matrimonio es estrictamente de negocios.

-Pero un divorcio no es lo que te convendría. Mi amor… fácil que te pondría de patitas en la calle, a ti y a toda tu familia…

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa burlona.

-Acaso te creíste que esto involucra toda la fortuna Kazami? Hace años que me independicé de mi familia y manejo mis propias empresas. Eres una codiciosa.

Sesshoumaru se tragó un gemido al sentir cómo Kagura lo apretaba entre sus dedos.

-Tal vez sea una codiciosa. Pero tú aceptaste el trato.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru recibía los besos de su sobrina como saludo, al llegar a la casa de su padre. Saludó a Kagome e Izayoi y luego a su padre y hermano.

Al momento de la cena, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru quisieron hablar a la vez. Inuyasha le dio la oportunidad a Sesshoumaru para que hablara primero.

-Qué pasa?

-Les anuncio mi matrimonio con Kagura Kaze…

Inutaisho no podía creerlo.

-Sesshoumaru… pero… todo así tan repentino?

-No hay nada repentino. Fusionaremos las empresas…

-Sesshoumaru, no se puede tener un matrimonio sin amor… será tu perdición…

-No vine a pedirte permiso.

-Y qué hay de Rin?

-Rin? Rin está felizmente casada desde hacen 6 meses y embarazada. Sí! Embarazada! Así que si ella pudo hacer su vida, yo también puedo.

Sesshoumaru trataba de ocultar su dolor al decir aquellas palabras. Kira, bajó de su asiento y fue hasta su tío.

-Tío? Ya no quieres a tu novia?

Sesshoumaru le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-Ella no es tu tía, Kira… y ya no es mi novia…

Kira no dijo nada más y se fue a refugiar en los brazos de su mamá. Inutaisho felicitó a Sesshoumaru por haber dañado la cena y como si no era suficiente, hacer llorar a su sobrina.

-Amor, cálmate… Inuyasha, tenías algo que decirnos?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento…

-También tú? Qué sigue? Te vas a divorciar?

-Claro que no! Viejo tonto! Kagome está embarazada…

De repente todo el ambiente cambió a uno festivo, dejando la noticia de Sesshoumaru como cosa del pasado. Hasta el mismo Sesshoumaru los felicitó.

-(Mi hermano lo tiene todo. Es feliz con la mujer que ama, tiene una hija tierna y adorable y otro más en camino… yo en cambio estoy destinado a ser un infeliz mujeriego por el resto de mi vida…)

-"Acaso son celos que siento por aquí?"

-(Cállate!)

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para replegar su conciencia sólo por ese momento. Una vez que se vio sólo, lo asaltó con mil recuerdos junto a Rin.

……………………………

Rin despertó al amanecer y sintió una patada, sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Me pregunto si tu papá piensa en mí tanto como yo en él…

Sintió otra patada.

-Sé que soy una tonta… tu papá me abandonó... no lo culpo… pero no te preocupes mi amor. Yo te daré todo lo que necesites.

…………………………

Ya en su oficina, Rin estaba trabajando en un informe. Trabajaba un rato y al otro se levantaba. Tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, se acarició el vientre.

-Haremos un trato. Tú me dejas trabajar, y más tarde, me comeré un rico helado.

Rin sonrió al sentir otra patada más.

-Me vas a volver loca con tantas patadas.

Rin estaba de vuelta con su trabajo y el bebé parecía tranquilo. Finalmente estaba terminando su trabajo cuando su jefe entró en la oficina.

-Porter, ya está listo?

-Dos segundos… listo…

Rin lo imprimió, grapó y colocó dentro de un fólder. Se puso de pie y le entregó el informe.

-Gracias…

Más tarde, Rin fue llamada a la oficina de su jefe.

-Megan, nos sentimos a gusto con tu desempeño a pesar de tu condición… pero…

-Mi condición?

-Debes aceptar que tu rendimiento ha disminuido enormemente en estos últimos meses…

-Volvamos al principio, mi condición… qué condición es esa? Porque hasta donde sé, estoy embarazada, no incapacitada.

-Para los fines es lo mismo.

Rin sentía cómo se enervaba poco a poco.

-Cuál es el punto?

-El punto es que una madre soltera no se desempeña igual… así que tendremos que dejarte ir…

-Dejarme ir? Mi licencia comienza pasado mañana…

-Y es por eso que te pagaremos tu licencia, vacaciones y tu liquidación.

Rin estaba roja hasta la coronilla.

-Espero que tengas un buen fondo fiduciario. La ley me protege y no me puedes despedir por el simple hecho de ser madre.

-Te protege si cumples con tu horario.

………………………………

Rin llegó a su casa desecha en llanto. Por más que le pagaran, no podría mantener su casa, la enfermedad de su madre y su hijo. Jakotzu había llegado con un enorme cubo de helado. Cuando Amelie le explicó lo que pasó, fue a su habitación.

-Qué es lo que pasa?

-Me despidieron, Jakotzu… Cómo voy a pagar todo esto si no tengo trabajo?

-Pero porqué te despidieron?

-Porque una madre soltera, no puede matarse como un burro, como lo hago yo… qué voy a hacer Jakotzu? El dinero apenas me alcanza para unos meses! Sin trabajo no tengo seguro médico…

-Rin, cálmate… te me vas a enfermar de los nervios…

Pero nada consolaba a Rin, para cuando pudiera volver a trabajar, tal vez sería muy tarde. Jakotzu la fue calmando con un suave masaje en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, todo tiene solución. Y yo tengo la tuya…

-Sabes dónde puedo trabajar?

-No… pero sí tengo el dinero que necesitas…

-No, Jakotzu, no quiero tu dinero…

-En realidad, no tengo el dinero… sino que podemos estafar a mi familia.

-Qué! Estás loco?

-Tal vez, pero también soy gay. Podemos hacer pasar tu hijo por mío…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Pero si te dan asco las mujeres…

-Tú no me das asco.

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga.

-Y por eso soy capaz de todo por ti... vamos, borra esas lagrimitas y vamos a disfrutar de un rico helado de chocolate que traje para ti.

En ese momento llegó el tío de Rin.

-Tío…

-Chandler…

-Vamos, princesa, no te preocupes. Vamos a sacar cuentas… con lo que te darán, te alcanza para ti y tu hijo?

-No… perdí el seguro médico también…

-Olvídate de medicinas. No incluyas las de tu mamá tampoco…

-Pero…

-Sólo dime…

-Sí… puedo mantener la casa como por un año… tal vez más… no sé, los bebés consumen mucho…

-Princesa, yo me haré cargo de todos y cada uno de tus gastos médicos, incluyendo los de tu mamá y los de tu bebé…

-Pero tío!

-Pero nada. Amelie es mi hermana, y tú mi única sobrina…

-Ves cómo las cosas van mejorando? Yo me encargaré de la ropa de tu bebé…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-No sé cómo les pagaré esto…

-Linda, los corazones nobles como tú, no necesitan pagar nada. Tú me sacaste de las calles. Es hora de que te retribuya algo, no crees?

Jakotzu la besó en la sien.

-Será mejor que descanses, quiero que mi sobrinita esté de maravilla.

……………………………

Jakotzu entró en la habitación de hospital donde Rin estaba luego de dar a luz.

-Cómo está la feliz madre?

-Hola, Jakotzu… mira mi amor, es el tío Jakotzu…

Jakotzu se acercó a Rin para contemplar el manojo de alegrías en sus brazos.

-Es bellísima…

-Es bellísimo… es un niño…

Jakotzu sonrió.

-Felicidades, Rin. Es precioso… qué nombre le pondrás.

-Le dije a mi tío que lo eligiera. Me dijo que siempre le gustó el nombre James para sus hijos…

-James… James Porter…

-Te gusta?

-Es fantástico!

-Y a ti, James? Te gusta tu nombre?

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tengo mi hijo, Jakotzu…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Feliz, realizada, orgullosa… es mi hijo…

……………………………

Así pasaron los días y Rin fue dada de alta. Estaba en su casa. Amelie veía a su nieto desde su silla de ruedas.

-Éstos viejos huesos no me dan ni para cargar a mi nieto…

Rin la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya verás que te mejorarás. Y podrás jugar con él…

-James Porter…

-Mi hijo será el mejor en todo lo que se proponga, aprenderá a sobrepasar obstáculos y a fortalecerse por sus errores… será un hombre de bien…

-Como su madre…

Rin sonrió.

……………………………

Kagome e Inuyasha descansaban después de un largo día de trabajo. Estaban en la tina. Inuyasha acariciaba el vientre de su mujer.

-Sólo me imagino lo escandalosa que será esta casa con otro bebé…

-Inu…

-Te amo, Kagome… gracias por darme el privilegio de ser el padre de tus hijos…

Inuyasha la besó en el cuello y los hombros.

-Inu… aún te parezco bonita?

-No, bonita no… hermosa…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor.

Kagome se recostó del pecho de su marido y disfrutó de relajarse entre sus brazos. Inuyasha comenzó a darle un masaje.

-Oh! Kami, mi amor! Sí! Así!

Inuyasha sonreía mientras eliminaba los nudos de la espalda de su mujer. En ese momento entró Kira.

-Mama…

Kagome se recostó del borde de la tina.

-Qué pasa mi amor? Qué haces levantada?

-Quiero agua…

-Sobre mi mesita hay un vaso lleno de agua. Tómate esa.

Kira no se movía.

-Kira, pasa algo?

-No…

Kira salió del baño. Al terminar el masaje, salieron de la tina.

-Kira está sobre la cama… yo la llevaré a dormir…

Kagome lo besó y se cerró la yukata antes de salir del baño.

-Mi amor… vamos a la cama.

Kagome cargó a su pequeña y en ese mismo instante Inuyasha salió del baño.

-Kagome! No!

Kira se asustó por sus gritos y comenzó a llorar.

-Bien hecho, Inuyasha!

-Mujer tonta! Cómo se te ocurre cargarla?

-Sé bien lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

Kagome se sentó con Kira en sus piernas y la llenó de besos.

-Tranquila, mi amor. No pasa nada malo…

-Mama!

Kagome continuó besándola hasta que se calmó.

-Ya estás bien, mi amor?

-Te quiero, mama…

-Y yo a ti, Kira… Te amo, mi amor…

Kagome se quedó con Kira en su regazo hasta que se durmió. Entonces la cargó y la llevó a su cama. Al volver a su habitación, Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama.

-Kagome…

-Qué pasa, Inuyasha?

-Perdóname… no fue mi intención gritarte, ni asustar a Kira… sólo que creí que ese tipo de cosas le hacían daño al bebé… es difícil ser padre cuando no te dicen nada, sabes?

-Inuyasha…

-Tú sabes qué hacer desde que te embarazas. Dietas, ejercicios, vitaminas, posiciones al dormir… pero y yo? Yo soy un cero a la izquierda hasta que el bebé nace y hay que cambiarle el pañal a las 3 de la mañana…

-Eres un tonto…

-Kagome…

-Claro que te necesito. Si no fuera así, Rin estuviera de maravill…

-Rin? Qué tiene que ver Rin con nosotros?

-N-nada…

-Kagome…

-Rin no tiene nada que ver con nosotros… El punto es, mi amor, que sí te necesito. De lo contrario, no tendría las fuerzas que necesito…

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento cerca de las 3 de la mañana.

-Dónde estabas?

-No te importa.

-Esa es la forma de hablarle a la madre de tu hijo?

Sesshoumaru sintió un frío recorrer su nuca.

-De qué rayos hablas?

-Estoy embarazada, querido…

Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón en los pies.

-E-estás qué?

-Estoy embarazada…

………………………………

Rin se estaba bañando cuando escuchó el llanto desesperado de su hijo.

-Ya voy, mi amor…

Rin se cubrió con la bata de baño y fue por su pequeño. Al cargarlo el niño se calló inmediatamente.

-Qué pasa, James, te hacía falta tu mami?

Rin acarició su pelo negro como la noche.

-Quieres dormir con mami? Sí?

Rin se acostó con el pequeño entre sus brazos, el niño buscó sus senos.

-Tienes hambre?

Rin se acomodó para amamantarlo. Se quedó viéndolo mientras mamaba como si no hubiera más comida. Sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Con calma, mi amor. Estoy aquí y no te dejaré solo nunca. No importa lo que pase. Siempre me tendrás a mí…

……………………………

Rin llevó el bizcocho a la mesa mientras Jakotzu, Chandler y Amelie le cantaban cumpleaños feliz a James. El pequeño apagó su velita y luego abrazó a su mamá riendo. Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Dale un besito a tu abuelita…

James repartió besos a todos, pero el más grande fue para Rin, a quien se pegó de su mejilla para luego separarse.

-MUAH!

-Hmm! Qué rico! Cuántos años cumples, mi amor?

El pequeño miró sus manitas y cerró el puño dejando su dedo índice levantado.

-Sí!

-Ma! Udche!

-Quieres dulce?

-Ti!

Jakotzu le pasó un pedazo de bizcocho y Rin se sentó para darle a James.

-Ico!

-Rico?

James asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez por el hecho de estar rodeado sólo por adultos, James controlaba un vocabulario bastante extenso para su edad y se entendía la mayoría de lo que decía.

Durante ese año, habían pasado muchas cosas. Rin demandó a sus antiguos empleadores y estaba ganando el caso en la corte. Jakotzu rompió con Toddy y Rin fue su paño de lágrimas. Buscando economía, Rin se mudó a un apartamento más barato, sin embargo era más grande.

Ya no pensaba tanto en Sesshoumaru. Comprendía que él la odiara por haberse rendido tan fácil ante las dificultades que enfrentaron. Sin embargo tenía cierto resentimiento por no haberle importado un comino su hijo.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru se levantó a media noche ante los llantos desesperados de su bebé. Entró en la habitación color rosa y sonrió al encender la luz.

-Hola, princesa. Qué pasa?

Sacó de la cuna a una bebita de pelo y ojos castaños. La besó en la frente y la colocó en el cambiador.

-Estás limpia. Qué pasa? Tienes hambre?

Sesshoumaru le puso tetilla a una de las fórmulas y se acomodó para alimentarla. Al fijarse en la caja, se dio cuenta que sobraba una.

-Extraño… yo mismo se la di esta mañana, me aseguré que la niñera se la diera a media mañana… la alimenté al medio día… la niñera le dio la de las 4… Kami… no es posible!

Sesshoumaru cayó en cuenta que Kagura no se molestó en alimentarla. La pequeña estaba a punto de terminar la botella. Al hacerlo, Sesshoumaru la retiró y le sacó los gases con calma. Volvió a acomodarla entre sus brazos y la acercó para besarla en la frente.

-Qué he hecho? Pudiste tener a la mejor mamá del mundo… y sin embargo… espero que algún día me perdones, Megan…

Sesshoumaru más que nunca estaba arrepentido de haberse casado con Kagura. Y ahora se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho a su propia hija.

-Perdóname, Megan…

Megan le sonrió. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la vio quedarse dormida. Se quedó en el sillón de la habitación de la niña.

…………………………………

Rin volvió de la corte junto con Jakotzu, ambos reían a carcajadas.

-Ma!

-Hola, mi amor!

El pequeño corrió a sus brazos. Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Cómo te fue?

-GANAMOS! Mamá, fue genial! No pudieron refutar nada!

-Me alegro mucho, hija…

-Y no te imaginas cuánto me tienen que pagar…

En realidad el dinero era suficiente para que Rin no volviera a trabajar jamás y pudiera darle todas las atenciones médicas a su madre. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad duraría muy poco.

Amelie estaba con Chandler, quien revisaba los resultados de su último examen.

-Amelie, tenemos que decírselo a Rin…

-No…

-No se lo puedes ocultar más…

-Pero Chandler, si Rin ahora es que está volviendo a ser feliz… no le puedo decir que tengo cáncer…

Escucharon varios vidrios romperse, al ver hacia la puerta, Rin estaba paralizada. Había dejado caer una bandeja con vasos llenos de jugo.

-Que tú qué!

-Rin…

-No, mamá, tú no tienes cáncer…

Amelie supo que no había marcha atrás.

-Sí hija… tengo cáncer en los huesos y está en su etapa final…

-Pero… por qué? Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-No quería hacerte sufrir, no más de lo que ya estabas pasando…

-Demo…

Rin se arrodilló frente a su madre.

-Pero mamá… me lo tenías que decir… el tratamiento…

-No, mi amor… no lo haré… no lo quiero. Ya tengo muchos años luchando contra esto… ya sólo quiero morir en paz…

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Rin. La enfermedad de Amelie ya estaba en su última etapa. 3 meses después del tercer cumpleaños de James, Amelie murió mientras dormía.

Después del entierro, Rin se vio sola en aquella enorme casa. James estaba dormido. Rin lloraba acostada en su cama. James se despertó y fue a la cama de Rin. Al verla llorar, se sentó a su lado. Tocó sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Mama… por qué eztá tdizte?

-Porque extraño a mi mamá…

Rin estaba acostada boca arriba. James se recostó de su pecho, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Pedo buelita me ijo que no llore. Que cuando ella se fueda, me va a cuida' desde el cielo… dónde eztá el cielo mama? Eztá muy lejos?

Rin sonrió ante la inocencia de su hijo y acarició su rostro.

-El cielo está muy lejos, después del sol…

-Ah… mama…

-Dime…

-Si duedmo contigo, no eztardás tdizte?

-No, mi amor, no me pondré triste…

James se acomodó a su lado queriendo rodearla con sus brazos. Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente.

-Gracias, mi amor…

…………………………………

**Gracias a todas que me brindan su apoyo a través de sus reviews, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir y la risa que me causan algunos, pero es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo. Espero que les guste este cap y no desesperen. Saben que siempre hago de las mías.**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho**


	6. Todo por Ella

**Capítulo 6**

**Todo por Ella**

Varios meses después de ardua búsqueda, a Rin le ofrecieron un trabajo. Estaba en su entrevista con el mismísimo dueño y presidente de las empresas. Un viejo bonachón, que a pesar de los años conservaba el carisma y la alegría de un jovencito. El hombre, a mediado de los 60, con el pelo tan rubio que las canas se confundían en el mismo, un semblante determinado y ojos como soles.

-Su hoja de vida es sorprendente…

-Gracias, señor…

Rin estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

-Rin Megan Porter… Rin es un nombre japonés…

-Soy mitad japonesa.

-Habla japonés?

-Sí.

-Tiene problemas para vivir en Japón?

-Ah?

-Claro, uno de los requisitos para este trabajo es la transferencia a Japón.

-En realidad no… pero sí tendré un pequeño percance.

-Cuál?

-Cuál sería el horario de trabajo?

-Posiblemente hasta las 4 o 5 de la tarde…

-Entonces no tendré problemas… hay escuelas cerca de la empresa?

-Hay una un par de cuadras al este. Por qué?

-Tengo un hijo… de 3 años.

-Mis nietas están en ese colegio, es muy bueno, así que se lo recomiendo con confianza.

-Gracias.

-Cuándo puede irse a Japón?

-Tan pronto empaque…

-Bien, entonces, el puesto es suyo.

-Ah?

-Bienvenida a bordo.

-Gracias! Etto… puedo decir algo?

-Claro niña, habla…

Rin se aclaró la garganta.

-Me puede decir cómo me localizó?

-De qué habla?

-Sé muy bien quién es usted, Inutaisho-sama…

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Con las manos en la masa.

-Me cuidé mucho de que mi currículum no viniera a ésta empresa o ninguna de las suyas…

-Y yo me encargué de conseguir sus datos y localizarla.

-Porqué? De lo que sí estoy segura es que su hijo no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-Naturalmente. La verdad es que nada tiene que ver con nada. Yo simplemente mandé a buscar el mejor abogado litigante de empresas disponible. Y la lista fue bastante corta. Lo que me recuerda preguntarle. Por qué no está trabajando?

Rin torció los labios en media sonrisa.

-El bufete de abogados para los que trabajaba, decidieron que una madre soltera no les daría los mismos frutos que una mujer soltera sin compromisos. Y decidieron despedirme faltando dos días para mi licencia de maternidad. Así que al momento en que puse un pie fuera de la puerta, los demandé.

-Y cómo le fue?

-Realmente no necesito trabajar. Ya no. Pero me gustaría mucho mantenerme en movimiento. Después de todo sólo somos mi hijo y yo.

-Quién fue su abogado?

-Quien le habla…

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas.

-No veré a su hijo, verdad?

-No lo creo… tal vez en las reuniones… Qué me dice del padre de su hijo? No tendrá problemas con mudarse a Japón.

-No se preocupe. Sólo somos mi hijo y yo.

……………………………………

Exactamente un mes después, Rin y James, se despidieron de Chandler y Jakotzu antes de abordar un vuelo hacia Japón.

-Te amo, tío…

-Te amo, princesa, ahora vete o perderás tu vuelo…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó a Jakotzu.

-Gracias por todo…

-Oye, no es un hasta nunca. Desde que te asientes, iré a visitarte.

-Sí! Por favor!

Ya en el avión, Rin le mostraba a James todo lo que se veía por la ventana.

-Avió!

-Sí, mi amor, mira qué grande es el avión.

-Avió gdiz!

-Avión gris.

James rió.

-Disculpe…

Rin levantó la vista y se encontró con Inutaisho.

-Megan…

-Inutaisho-sama…

-Pero qué coincidencia!

Una azafata se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpe, ése es el asiento del señor…

-Ah? Parece que me equivoqué, gomen…

-No, para nada. No se preocupe, yo ocuparé este.

De igual manera les tocaría juntos. Inutaicho se sentó. Rin acomodó a James en el asiento del medio.

-Ahora el avión va a despegar. Quiero que te quedes sentado y tranquilo, sí?

Inutaisho sonrió y durante el despegue, James se asustó un poco.

-Mami!

-Tranquilo, mi amor. Estoy aquí…

James se aferró a su mano. Una vez en el aire, Rin lo volvió a sentar en sus piernas.

-James, él es el señor Inutaisho. Es mi jefe en mi trabajo nuevo…

-Belo!

Rin rió calladamente. Inutaisho ladeó la cabeza.

-Qué dijo?

-Abuelo. Cree que todos los que tienen la cabeza blanca son abuelos.

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, señor James…

-Porter…

-Porter… James Porter…

-Iutacho!

Inutaisho rió. El pequeño ya se sabía su nombre.

-Es muy listo.

-Sí.

-Ciedo…

-El cielo, mi amor…

-Buelita eztá aquí?

Rin sonrió mientras removía el pelo negro y lacio de la frente de su hijo.

-No, mi amor… mucho más arriba. Donde no podemos llegar.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Engo zueño…

James se acomodó en su pecho y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

-Lo levanté muy temprano.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a las 7 de la noche a su apartamento. La pequeña Megan, que ya contaba con dos años corrió a los brazos de su papá. Pero se cayó en el intento. Sesshoumaru dejó todo lo que tenía en las manos y levantó a su pequeña del suelo.

-Ya, no llores, mi amor…

-Pa!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que llevaba en sus bolsillos.

-Dónde te diste?

-Ti!

La niña le señalaba una rodilla con una marca roja.

-Ele!

Sesshoumaru tomó su piernita y la besó. Luego la besó en la mejilla nuevamente. Una vez que se calmó, y determinada a darle su bienvenida, la niña lo abrazó.

-Ohayo! Pa-pa!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó en la cabeza.

-Ya es de noche, princesa, se dice konbanwa… pero como eres chiquitita y mi princesa, ohayo se vale.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Vamos a bañarte, después me baño yo y vamos a cenar…

Después de bañarla y bañarse él, se metió en la cocina para preparar la cena. Su mujer representaba un cero a la izquierda y enormes gastos en tiendas y spas, así que más que un padre, se le podía considerar un padre soltero. Luego de que cenaran, se sentó con ella frente a la televisión y vieron dibujos animados.

-Pa…

La pequeña se subió sobre sus piernas y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Tienes sueño?

Megan asintió. Sesshoumaru la llevó a su habitación y le puso la pijama.

-Dulces sueños, princesa…

-O te valla!

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Quieres un cuento?

-No… omí ontio…

-Dormir conmigo?

Sesshoumaru la complacía en todo. Trataba compensar el error que había cometido al casarse con Kagura. Cargó a la pequeña y la llevó a su habitación. Una vez acomodados, Megan se pegó a su pecho. Sesshoumaru acarició su pelo.

-Te amo, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la vio quedarse dormida.

………………………………

Habían pasado varios días, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, de noche, escuchó a Megan llorar y Kagura gritarle.

-Que te calles!

Sesshoumaru detuvo su mano en el aire, iba directo a la niña.

-Estás loca!

-Uf! Será mejor que te la lleves, me tiene harta!

-Te tiene harta? Tú hija te tiene harta? Vamos a resolver eso ahora mismo…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de Kagura y sacó toda la ropa que le cupo entre los brazos, la tiró en la sala.

-Te largas de aquí ahora mismo!

-Qué!

-Mañana mismo te mando los papeles del divorcio!

-Tú no te puedes divorciar de mí!

-Mírame hacerlo!

Sesshoumaru cargó a la niña y se encerró en su habitación.

-Tranquila, princesa… todo está bien…

Sesshoumaru tardó más de una hora para calmarla. Finalmente, Megan se quedó dormida entre sus brazos cansada de tanto llorar. Sesshoumaru no dudaba que la había golpeado antes de que él llegara. La besó en la frente con los ojos inundados por las cristalinas lágrimas.

-Perdóname, princesa…

………………………………

Rin ya estaba completamente acomodada con James en su nuevo apartamento. Después de la cena, Rin revisaba unos papeles sentada frente a la mesita de la sala, James se lanzó sobre ella a sus espaldas.

-Mama!

-Ay! James!

James la besó en la mejilla mientras ambos reían. Se acomodó entre las piernas entrecruzadas de su madre, quien lo abrazó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor.

-Te amo, mama!

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos a dormir. Mañana es tu primer día de clases.

Rin lo cargó y luego de hacerlo reír a base de cosquillas, lo besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.

-Mama, quiero dormir contigo…

Rin sonrió.

-Está bien, pero sólo esta noche.

…………………………………

En la mañana, Rin llevó a James al colegio y le explicó a la maestra que James entendía el japonés, pero no lo hablaba muy bien.

-No se preocupe, señora, yo hablo francés.

-Perfecto.

-Mama, ya te vaz?

-Sí, me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Rin se bajó a su altura y lo besó en la frente.

-Quiero que te portes bien y haces lo que la profesora te diga. Sí?

-Zí!

Rin sonrió y luego de un gran abrazo, James se fue a sentar dónde la profesora le indicó. Desde su silla se despidió de su mamá sacudiendo su mano.

-Así sin más?

-James es muy extrovertido.

Rin se marchó segura de que lo dejaba en buenas manos. Aunque fuera sólo párvulos, tenían normas y era lo que a Rin le gustaba.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba petrificado aún con Megan de la mano. Pensó que debía estar alucinando, así como se pasó toda la noche soñando con Rin. Luego de despedirse de su pequeña se dirigió a su oficina. Una vez sentado tras su escritorio, llamó a Inuyasha.

-Estoy llevando a Kira al colegio…

-Entonces paso por tu oficina en un par de horas.

-Está bien…

Cerró la llamada. El ver a Kagura violenta con Megan era la gota que derramaba el vaso y no le importaba quedarse en la calle con tal de no tener que soportarla un segundo más. Hacía meses que dormían separados y hasta semanas desde que hablaron civilizadamente.

……………………………

Rin estaba en su nueva oficina. Mientras acomodaba lo esencial, Inutaisho entró en la oficina tomado de la mano de Izayoi.

-Cariño, ella es mi nueva abogada, Megan Porter…

-Ah! Señor Kazami! Ohayoogozaimasu!

-Vamos, niña, es muy temprano para tantas formalidades.

-Mucho gusto, señora Kazami…

En ese momento, Inuyasha entró en la oficina.

-Mamá, qué haces… Rin?

-Hola, Inuyasha…

-Hijo, Rin es nuestra nueva abogada…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina de Inuyasha, al instante en que lo vio, se dio cuenta de que no había dormido casi nada.

-Qué te pasa? Pareces de ultratumba…

-Quiero divorciarme de Kagura, no importa lo que cueste, no importa lo que pierda, sólo quiero la custodia exclusiva de Megan.

-Hasta que s te iluminó el cerebro. Pero yo no soy abogado de divorcios.

-Rayos, Inuyasha! Entonces búscame uno!

-Respira, de acuerdo. Siéntate, déjame ver si la nueva abogada puede.

Sesshoumaru se tiró sobre el sillón mientras Inuyasha trataba de ocultar su alegría. Llamó a la oficina de su padre donde sabía estaba reunido con Rin.

-Papá, ella está ahí? Pregúntale si puede manejar divorcios? Sí? Perfecto…

Inuyasha cerró la llamada.

-Vuelve mañana, te diré lo que se hará.

-No puedo! Tiene que ser hoy!

-Tengo que reunirme con ella! Hay que revisar tu contrato de fusión y hay que revisar tu prenupcial!

-Pues que venga!

-No puede.

-Maldita sea! Insecto! La quiero lejos de Megan hoy mismo!

Rin se petrificó con la puerta aún agarrada por el pomo. Sesshoumaru la vio y no supo qué le pasó. Rin recobró la compostura.

-(Kami! Se ve tan enfermo! Qué le pasara? A quién quiere lejos de mí?)

-Inuyasha, qué necesitabas? Hola, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… q-qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí… desde hacen dos semanas…

Sesshoumaru fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada. Inuyasha se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Los dejaré solos unos momentos.

Inuyasha salió cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Rin no sabía qué hacer. Sesshoumaru sentía que parte de lo que le pasaba era culpa de Rin por haberse casado con otro hombre.

-Qué haces aquí? No que no puedes salir de Marseille? Que no podías venir conmigo? Sólo dime una cosa, te gustó jugar conmigo como lo hiciste? Aquí estoy, vamos a jugar otra vez!

-Mi madre murió hace poco más de un año… necesitaba el trabajo y me eligieron desde Francia…

Sesshoumaru se sentía como la más rastrera de las alimañas. Y para sentirse peor, Rin estaba llorando aunque trataba de controlarse.

-Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme… eres un canalla!

Rin salió de la oficina y en el camino chocó de frente con Inutaisho.

-Megan…

-No creo que esto funcione… no si tengo que verlo…

-De qué hablas?

-De su hijo…

Inutaisho la llevó a su oficina y trató de calmarla.

-Qué es lo que pasa con Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha no, Sesshoumaru…

Rin se repuso y volvió a lograr compostura. En ese momento sonó el celular de Rin. Al ver que era del colegio, no tardó en contestar.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Qué pasó?

-James se cayó de uno de los juegos…

Rin salió de la oficina como un rayo, fue a la suya por sus cosas y al salir se encontró de frente con Sesshoumaru.

-A dónde crees que vas? Tú y yo no hemos terminado.

-Tengo cosas que atender mucho más importantes que tú…

Rin lo esquivó y llegó al ascensor. Sesshoumaru nunca creyó que Rin pudiera ser tan fría como él pretendía serlo.

Al llegar al colegio, Rin fue hasta la enfermería donde atendían a James.

-Mama!

-James, mon amour, ce qui se sont produits? _(James, mi amor, qué pasó?)_

-Je zuiz tombé de l'échelle géante. _(Me caí de la ezcadela gigante)_

Rin lo revisó y sólo tenía el golpe que ya estaba curado, en su frente.

-Me alegro tanto que estés bien, mi amor…

-Mama, yo no quiedo idme a caza…

-Te quieres quedar aquí?

-Zí…

-Por qué?

-Podque puedo juga' con mis amiguitos…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Está bien, mi amor… Te quiero…

Rin habló con la profesora y estuvieron de acuerdo en que si algo surgía la llamarían. Rin volvió a su oficina más calmada. Inutaisho entró en la misma.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… disculpe por los percances de hoy…

-No te preocupes. Cómo está James?

-Está bien. Tiene un raspón en la frente, pero está bien. Hasta me pidió que lo dejara en el colegio, porque así puede jugar con sus amiguitos.

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Tienes hambre?

-Ya casi salgo a comer…

-Ven, te invito…

-Pero…

-No rechazarás una invitación de este viejo?

Rin sonrió.

-Ya sé de dónde viene ese encanto Kazami.

Rin aceptó.

………………………………

Megan se acercó a Kagura.

-Mama, ía…

-Ugh! Vete de ahí, niña molesta!

-Mama…

-Qué no entiendes? Que te vallas! Eres una niña estúpida, vete de ahí!

Kagura le gritaba como si se tratara de un perro y no de su hija. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru llegó y cargó a la niña, la llevó a su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta enfrentó a Kagura.

-Lárgate de mi casa!

-Es mí casa también!

-La compré antes del arreglo! Lárgate! Estoy harto de ti, de cómo la tratas, de cómo respiras! Lárgate!

Kagura le dio una cachetada.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.

-Al menos no trato a mi hija como basura.

-Y qué te hace pensar que es tuya?

Aquello hizo que la sangre de Sesshoumaru hirviera. Sabía bien que ella haría lo que fuera con tal de herirlo.

-Eres un marica impotente!

-Cállate!

-Cómo sabes si es…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mano, pero de inmediato la bajó. Se encerró en su habitación con Megan. Quien lloraba sentada en la cama. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Papa!

-Tranquila, princesa… todo va a estar bien… me voy a encargar de que nadie te haga daño… Te lo prometo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y logró calmarla.

-Papa, ía…

La pequeña le enseñó una hoja llena de rayones y garabatos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Eres toda una artista, ah?

La guardó entre sus papeles de oficina.

-Tal vez debemos mudarnos… y así podrías ser feliz… los dos… tu papá es un tonto… lo sabías? Tu papá es un estúpido…

………………………………

**Gracias a Ceci, Eli, Lou, Mary, Esme, Kagi 35, Hanadark, HawkAngel XD, Saya, Karina, FENIXGIRL, Elen-Ses, Clau…**

**Jeje, ahora es que la cosa se pone buena!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	7. De Padre Rockero a Padre Soltero

**Capítulo 7**

**De Padre Rockero a Padre Soltero**

Pensando en lo mejor para Megan, Sesshoumaru se mudó a un pequeño apartamento. No era muy grande, pero era perfecto para ellos dos.

-Desde hoy seremos sólo tú y yo, princesa.

Kagura, que estaba todo el día en un Spa, no supo de la mudanza hasta que llegó a una casa prácticamente vacía.

Mientras esperaba por el divorcio, Sesshoumaru decidió no hacer una inversión más. Así que el apartamento era alquilado.

……………………………………

-Inuyasha termina eso rápido!

-Espera, Sesshoumaru! Hacen más de 6 años que no hago esto!

-Y qué hay del abogado nuevo!

-Dudo mucho que quiera ayudarte. Fuiste un completo animal con ella.

-Ella? Rin?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru fue a la oficina de Rin, quien estaba concentrada en un documento. Se sintió idiota al recordar cómo la trató el primer día. La veía increíblemente hermosa, con su pelo recogido en un peinado alto, dejando a la vista, la exquisita piel de su cuello, donde él acostumbrado a besarla mientras se perdía en el delicioso aroma de su piel, y sus anteojos, una fina montura de color verde metálico que combinaba a la perfección con el verde de sus ojos, sin embargo, el metal de la montura era tan delgado, que podía pasar desapercibido, sólo se apreciaba de cerca. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Rin lo vio por encima de sus anteojos y volvió su vista al monitor de su computadora.

-Qué quieres? Acaso no tuviste suficiente con la última vez? Quieres verme retorcerme del dolor?

-Rin… por favor…

-No, Sesshoumaru. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes y tú no estás en mi lista. Así que si vienes a hacerme sentir mal, te puedes largar…

-Vengo a pedirte perdón…

Rin levantó la vista sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-A pedirte perdón y tú ayuda…

-Así que hay interés oculto…

-No, Rin!

-Sesshoumaru, la única razón por la que no renuncio y me voy a Francia de nuevo, es por… hazte el favor de largarte.

-Bien, no me perdones, pero ayúdame! Por favor, Rin no es por mí que lo hago. Es por mi hija!

-Tú hija? Tienes una hija?

-Rin… no fue así como planeé decírtelo, pero estoy desesperado, mi hija está sufriendo y no soporto verla así…

Aquello ablandó el pequeño muro que Rin trató de construir.

-Qué pasa con tu hija?

-Quiero divorciarme y…

-Estás casado?

-Fue un error, lo sé y lo admito… pero mi hija no tiene que pagar los platos rotos…

Rin accedió a ayudarlo por la niña.

-Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Divorciarme. Rápido y quiero la custodia exclusiva.

-Lárgate de mi oficina!

-Pero…

Largo!

Rin le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano, viéndose ahora más que nunca en la necesidad de ocultar que él era el padre de James.

-Eres una bestia! Un animal!

-Rin, escúchame primero! Sé que suena…

Sesshoumaru esquivó una libreta.

-Sé que suena ilógico querer quitársela…

Esta vez esquivó una taza de porcelana que se volvió añicos al chocar contra la pared.

-ELLA NO LA QUIERE!

Rin se detuvo en el acto, con la grapadora en la mano.

-No es posible…

-Lo es Rin. No la quiere, la maltrata… y no la quiero cerca de mí hija.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Por favor, Rin. Dejemos el pasado donde se quedó. Yo te amé y te amo… y nunca… no me arrepiento, es mi hija… pero sí me arrepiento de la madre que le di… ayúdame a enmendar mi error.

-Está bien…

Rin cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Se volvió a sentar.

-Sesshoumaru, yo…

Sesshoumaru vio una foto de Rin y James juntos. La tomó entre sus manos.

-Es varón…

Rin asintió.

-Es precioso… como su madre…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Espero que seas muy feliz…

-Soy feliz… James es mi fuente inagotable de felicidad…

-Y tu esposo?

-Mi qué?

-El padre de tu hijo…

Rin no tenía las fuerzas para reventarle la cabeza como se lo merecía, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Estoy muy ocupada, Sesshoumaru, por favor…

Una vez que Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin dejó que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro.

-Si no lo quieres reconocer, prefecto. Yo no lo quiero compartir…

…………………………………

Durante los siguientes días, Rin no intentó volarle la cabeza a Sesshoumaru, pero aún así, él la evitaba cada vez que tenía una taza en las manos. Estaba en la oficina de Inutaisho, discutiendo los posibles daños que causaría su divorcio.

-…No es la gran cosa, hijo…

-Tengo que vender el apartamento, el auto…

-Te lo advertí… olvidemos eso… cómo está Megan?

-Está bien, está feliz. Ya está durmiendo sola…

-Disculpen…

Rin entró en la oficina con varios folders en las manos.

-Ya los revisé. Sólo tiene que filmarlos…

-Buenos días, Rin…

-Hola, Sesshoumaru. Ya revisé tu prenupcial y contrato de fusión. Debes calcular las ganancias de tus empresas durante el tiempo que estés casado con ella y luego dividirlo a mitad iguales. Ya mandé a procesar los primeros trámites, así que cuando lleguen los documentos del juzgado, los firman y todo listo. Creo que tendrás de 6 meses a un año para darle el dinero.

-Y la custodia?

-Eso es otra cosa. Debes ir a un corte familiar.

Inutaisho firmó los papeles notando que Rin le hablaba como si nunca lo hubiese querido, era un cliente más.

-Están listos.

-Inutaisho-sama, me iré temprano hoy, quiero salir con James… todo está listo, no creo que me necesiten hasta el lunes.

-Está bien, no hay problemas.

Sesshoumaru se crispó al verla despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y en el fondo, quiso uno también. Rin se marchó.

-Ahora andas besando a tus empleadas?

-No te pongas de impertinente.

-Impertinente yo? Acaso no ves como me trata?

-Yo no me voy a meter en esos asuntos. Eso sólo tiene que ver con ustedes. Pero te advierto que si le haces otra como la primera, vas a conocerme.

…………………………………………

Rin estaba con Kagome e Izayoi, organizaban el baby shower de Kagome y Kira y James jugaban juntos. Izayoi detuvo su tarea para verlos y sonrió, luego vio a Rin.

-Cualquiera juraría que es hijo de Sesshoumaru.

Rin casi escupe el refresco que tenía en la boca. Tragó con dificultad y parpadeó varias veces.

-Yo metería la mano en fuego por decirlo.

-A mí sí se me parece a unas fotos que Inuyasha me mostró… Rin, porqué tanto secreto acerca del papá de James?

-El padre de James, me abandonó… digo, no me abandonó… pero nunca más supe de él… traté de localizarlo, de llamarlo, le mandé no sé cuantas cartas y nunca me respondió. Así que decidí no buscarlo más. James es únicamente mío.

-Y nunca más lo has vuelto a ver?

-Pues sí… pero no se lo dije, ni se lo diré.

………………………………

Rin revisaba el contrato matrimonial de Sesshoumaru con el corazón en las manos. No creía tener la fuerza o el coraje suficiente para continuar con aquello. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, aunque cada noche tratara de convencerse de lo contrario.

Por otra parte, Sesshoumaru sentía que no era posible que después todo el supuesto resentimiento que le guardaba, cada noche soñara con ella. Sin ser capaz de negarle ni a Kagura que aún la amaba. Daba gracias al cielo que Kagura no sabía de su existencia, ni del origen del nombre de su hija.

………………………………

Ninguno sospechaba que James y Megan eran inseparables en el colegio, y pobre era del que molestara a Megan. Se las tenía que ver con James. Los pequeños jugaban con unos cubos.

-Mi mama ze llama Megan también…

-Y tu no tienez papá?

-Papá? No… no tengo…

……………………………

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rin lo bañó y lo dejó jugando en lo que preparaba la cena. James entró en la cocina y abrazó a Rin.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

Rin se inclinó y lo besó, luego le dio un trozo de queso.

-Qué haces mama?

-Macarrones con queso.

-Sí!

-Soy yo o estás hablando más claro?

-La profe me ayuda a aprender.

Rin sonrió.

-Mama, porqué yo no tengo papá?

Rin sintió que se le congelaba el alma.

-James…

-No puedo tener papá?

Rin bajó a su altura y acarició su rostro.

-Tal vez un día de éstos, tengas papá.

-Cuándo?

-No lo sé, James…

-Pero tú me quieres más?

-Yo te quiero un muuucho más. Tú eres mi bebé.

Rin lo besó con ternura. Era cerca de medianoche cuando James entró a la habitación de Rin y se acomodó a su lado. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru veía a su hija dormida. Le había tomado una hora volver a dormirla. Era la cuarta vez que tenía pesadillas esa noche. Megan dormía pegada a él como lapa.

Al cabo de varios días, Rin estaba revisando el prenupcial. Sesshoumaru entró en su oficina.

-Vengo en son de paz.

-No tengo ganas de pelear…

-Rin… quiero hablar contigo…

-No estoy de humor, Sesshoumaru…

-No podemos al menos ser amigos?

-Amigos?

-Rin… ya sé que te perdí… pero al menos dame eso…

-Sesshoumaru, dime si es que acaso crees que vine a Japón por ti? O que acepté este trabajo por ti?

-Sé que no fue a sí, maldita sea! Tienes lo que a mí me falta! Rin… sólo quiero que seamos amigos…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru le extendió la mano y la apretó.

-Necesito que me digas que ya está listo.

-No, aún no…

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Rin… tu hijo tiene pesadillas?

-James? No…

-Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Duerme contigo?

-A veces… a qué viene todo esto?

-Megan…

-Qué?

-No, mi hija… se llama Megan.

Solo con ese poco de información, Rin supo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sesshoumaru aún la amaba.

-Curioso… oye, ya va al colegio?

-Sí… está en el que está dos cuadras más arriba…

-Está en párvulos?

-Sí, sólo tiene 3 años…

Rin sonrió.

-Son amigos…

-Ah?

-James no para de hablarme de su amiguita Megan, que se llama como yo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin, Megan está sufriendo… la tengo que alejar de ella a toda costa…

-Sesshoumaru, porqué te casaste con una mujer que no quieres?

-Fue un error, Rin…

-Tu hija es un error?

-Kami! No! Si es lo único que me mantiene vivo… pero muchas veces… todas… pienso que le debo una vida mejor… y que no puedo imaginarme lo feliz que sería si fuese nuestra y no de ella…

Rin sintió cierta calidez que recorría su cuerpo.

-Rin… mientras más rápido me divorcies, más rápido me iré.

-Pero es que trato de que no te quedes en la calle… a dónde irás?

-No lo sé… lejos de Tokyo…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, tú has castigado a tu hijo? Tal vez el de error soy yo…

-Pues sí, lo he castigado. James no es fácil, contrario a lo que muchos crean.

-Cómo lo castigas?

-Pues lo mando a su habitación por un rato. O no le compro dulces…

-No te refuta la comida? Digo cocinas delicioso, pero los niños…

-Pues sí, una vez me tiró todo un plato al piso porque tenía un pedacito de brócoli y no le gustó.

-Y qué hiciste?

-Sus siguientes 3 comidas fueron a base de brócoli y le dije que cada vez que me hiciera eso, yo haría lo mismo.

-Pero si es un bebé.

-Un bebé que sabe demasiado y como nada te agarra el lado flaco.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Entonces no le pegas.

-Qué clase de bestia eres!

-Yo no! Kagura… La he detenido cuando la veo… pero estoy seguro que cuando se quedaban solas, la maltrataba…

-Es que si te divorcio ahora no tendrás ni donde vivir…

-No me importa! Yo sólo quiero que Megan deje de tener pesadillas!

Rin bajó la mirada.

-De verdad lo siento, Sesshoumaru…

Rin se puso de pie, le dio la espalda, con la vista fija en la ventana.

-Lamento mucho el habernos separado… el no esperar por ti… pero tienes que comprender que me estaba muriendo… no podía esperar semanas para tenerte sólo por unos días… mucho menos meses…

-Rin, no le des explicaciones a lo que no la tiene… tú simplemente no me amabas…

-No seas estúpido, Sesshoumaru, no trates de engañarte. Yo te amo. Me volví loca por enamorarme de un hombre como tú… yo te amo y no sé cuándo paso? Si cuando el primer beso o mientras buceábamos…

Antes de reaccionar, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la espalda, con su respiración en su cuello.

-Entonces porqué me dejaste? Rin, sabías que te amaba… que te amo…

-No, Sesshoumaru, por favor…

-Cuando te detuve en el aeropuerto, no te quería… te amaba…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sé que estás con alguien, pero entonces dime qué hago para olvidarte?

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar con su nombre entre sus labios.

-No te imaginas lo bien que se siente volverlo a escuchar de tu voz.

Nadie puede decir "tú me besaste". Ambos se atrajeron mutuamente y sellaron sus labios en un beso de por más apasionado.

A Sesshoumaru le encantaba que Rin fuera más baja que él, esa forma de abrazarla y mantenerla pegada a él sólo lo lograba con ella. Con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Rin sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru rodear su cintura y pegarla más a él. Finalmente, al romper el beso, Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios rojos, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió.

-Quiero volver a conquistarte…

Rin estaba en trance, entre su voz ronca y sensual y sus ojos dorados, no sabía dónde pararse.

-Quiero que te enamores otra vez de mí… hacerte el amor…

-No…

Sesshoumaru detuvo el beso que depositaba en sus labios. Los ojos de Rin continuaban llorosos.

-No puede ser… no puedo dejar que juegues conmigo otra vez…

-Yo no…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y luego soltó el abrazo.

-Sólo hazme los papeles del divorcio…

……………………………..

Kagura daba vueltas como leona enjaulada.

-Ese desgraciado se mudó! Me dejó el apartamento vacío!

-Simplemente no le des el divorcio, no seas tonta!

-Si no lo firmo, lo llevará a una corte, y si ellos anulan el matrimonio, no me dará nada!

-No seas estúpida. La niña es tu fuente segura.

-Sí, lo sé… ugh! Pero no quiero quedarme sola con la mocosa. No la soporto!

El acompañante de Kagura, se sentó en la cama, asegurando que no se le rodara la sábana.

-Se la darás?

-Claro que no, no es de él. Como serás de tonto, Naraku…

Kagura se sentó en la cama y lo besó.

………………………………

Días después, Rin está en la oficina de Inutaisho, discuten la posibilidad de compras a un nuevo proveedor. Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina.

-Papá, necesito un empleo… Rin…

-Ya me marchaba… seguiremos esto después…

Rin se puso de pie. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru le explicó que necesitaba que se quedara.

-Necesito los papeles del divorcio hoy.

-Cuál es la prisa?

Sesshoumaru tiró sobre el escritorio unas fotos de Kagura con Naraku.

-Su amante.

Rin vio las fotos.

-Lo sabías?

-Lo sospechaba, la mandé a seguir…

-Bien, ya que tenemos una razón contundente. Lo tendré listo para el medio día.

-Gracias…

Rin se marchó. A la hora del almuerzo tecleaba como loca, procurando terminar el acta de divorcio. Vio el reloj y supo que tenía que ir por James al colegio. En ese justo momento sonó su celular.

-Bueno?

-Rin, es Inuyasha… sé que estás ocupada, así que pensé en llevarte a James a la oficina.

-Te lo agradecería, así logro mandar a notariar el acta hoy.

-Bien, entonces, no te preocupes. Iremos en un rato.

-Gracias.

Rin cerró la llamada y continuó escribiendo. Al terminar, llamó al mensajero que entró junto con Izayoi. Luego de entregarle los papeles al mensajero, Rin la saludó apropiadamente.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien, y usted?

-Ah! Trátame de tú, me haces sentir vieja.

-Segura?

-Claro!

-Toma asiento, Izayoi…

-Se oye mejor… más como amigas…

Rin sonrió, Kagome entró en la oficina acariciando su enorme vientre.

-Hola!

-Hola, cómo estas?

-Bien, de maravilla. Inuyasha me dijo que lo esperara aquí…

Rin sonrió y le ofreció asiento.

-Me imagino que Inutaisho-sama sigue en la reunión…

-Sí… no puedes faltar esta noche a la casa.

-Gracias, pero realmente…

-Vamos! No puedes faltar!

-Está bien. Iré.

…………………………………

Rin y Kagome estaban solas en la oficina. Rin vio su reloj.

-Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Se debió quedar atrapado en un embotellamiento.

-Ya me lo temía… pero está a dos cuadras.

-Todas esas calles son de una vía. En auto, es bastante complicado volver a la avenida.

-Qué extraño.

-Oye, Rin… aquí entre nos. A quién se parece James?

Rin sonrió.

-No vas a estar tranquila hasta saber quién es, verdad?

-No. Anda, dime… lo conozco?

-Se parece a su papá…

Kagome sonrió.

-Por cómo se ve James… lástima que sea un animal de primera.

-Lo peor del caso es que aún lo amo.

-Quée!

-Kami, Kagome, no sé qué haré…

-Pero cómo puedes amar a ese animal?

-No lo sé… mamá lo comparaba a sentir compasión por una bestia rabiosa…

-Y qué tan profundo es este amor?

-Echa todas mis relaciones al caño. Y eso que no necesitan mucha ayuda cuando saben que tengo un hijo.

Sesshoumaru iba a entrar en la oficina, pero siguió de largo al escuchar la conversación. Dos cosas le quedaban claras, Rin no estaba con el padre de James y aún lo amaba y al parecer y a su favor, estaba sola. Acercarse al niño era una forma de acercarse a Rin.

Escuchó el grito del pequeño al ver a su mamá.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor!

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones y recibió a Megan que se aferró a sus piernas.

-Hola, princesa!

-Tío me tdajo junto con Jamez.

-Ah!

-Ven papa… conoze a Jamez.

Sesshoumaru siguió a su pequeña mientras ella lo halaba de un dedo.

-…Y Jamez habda fdancéz…

-Sí? Es francés?

-Zí…

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina sonriendo. Kagome supo que era el momento de desaparecer y haló a su marido e hija fuera del lugar.

-Mira, Megan, es mi mama!

-Y el es mi papa!

Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru y en sus ojos vio el mismo brillo que años atrás había visto. De repente Sesshoumaru había abandonado la apariencia fantasma de la que Rin se sentía culpable. Vio a la niña y de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo tan grave como se lo pudo imaginar.

-Papa, vamos a comer con Jamez y su mama?

-Sólo si ellos quieren acompañarnos. Quieren?

Rin entrecerró los ojos. Sesshoumaru sabía que ella no le negaría nada a la niña y estaba dispuesto a explotar esa debilidad.

-Si? Mama, di que sí, vamos a comer con ellos…

James prácticamente daba brinquitos sobre su regazo.

-Está bien.

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le preguntó a dónde quería ir.

-Mama, di pasta, si? Sí? Sí? Siii?

Sesshoumaru volvió a sonreír descubriendo que Rin solía mimarlo a cada segundo y lo complacía aparentemente en todo.

-Está bien, pasta.

James tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó tremendo beso.

-Esa es mi mama!

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Al llegar al restaurante, aún en el auto, Sesshoumaru le dio a Megan un frasco con un gel transparente y con un fuerte olor a alcohol. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Qué es eso?

-Es un jabón, no necesita agua. Como verás, no puedo entrar al baño de mujeres ni la entraré al de hombres y parece que aún no patentizan uno para niños.

Rin sonrió.

-Yo la llevaré.

Vio que la pequeña sacó de un bolsillo del asiento delantero un peine y se peinó lo mejor que pudo. Una vez en la mesa, Rin llevó a los niños al baño para que se lavaran las manos. Después de que estuvieron secos, sacó un cepillo de su cartera y se bajó frente a Megan.

-A ver, Megan, vamos a peinarte.

-Gdazias…

Rin sonrió y le desenredó el pelo.

-Lista! Estás preciosa.

-Como mi papi?

Rin sonrió.

-Como tu papi…

Viéndola más de cerca, Rin confirmó sus sospechas aún más. Sin embargo, no tenía nada contundente.

……………………………

Rin se pasó la noche pensando en su almuerzo con Sesshoumaru y los niños. No podía negar que Sesshoumaru se mostraba como un padre amoroso, siempre tratando de complacer a su pequeña en lo posible. Se sorprendió con lo rápido que Sesshoumaru y James se volvieron buenos amigos, encontrando en común una pasión especial por los autos y aviones. Torpemente, James le contó sobre la pequeña colección que descansaba en su repisa, y Sesshoumaru le prometió mostrarle su colección de autos a cambio de ver la suya de aviones. Por otro lado, Rin se encariñó rápidamente con la pequeña Megan.

Una vez que los papeles del divorcio estuvieron en sus manos, llamó a Sesshoumaru para que pasara por su oficina. Unas horas más tarde, y mientras Rin estaba concentrada en su trabajo, Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Hola…

-Hola, pasa.

-Cómo estás? Megan no para de hablar de ti.

-James por igual, todos los días me pregunta si te vi.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Estaba seguro de que había una amistad establecida entre ellos. Rin se puso de pie y le entregó el sobre manila sellado.

-Qué es esto?

-Es algo que has estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru leyó el encabezado, parado frente a Rin y su única reacción fue un candente y apasionado beso que ella no luchó por rechazar.

……………………………………

**Gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que no pueden esperar! Hehe, que bien me siento! Pero tambien estoy molida! Acabo de llegar de la uni!**

**Espero que les guste el cap y el giro que van tomando las cosas. Jijiji no se ilusionen, le falta un picotón todavía! Jaja**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	8. El Dolor de Mi Corazón

**Capítulo 8**

**El Dolor de Mi Corazón**

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru no volvieron a hablar del beso en la oficina. Sesshoumaru firmó los papeles inmediatamente y se los llevó a Kagura.

-Estás loco si crees que los firmaré…

Sesshoumaru tiró sobre la mesa sus fotos con Naraku. Estaban caminando por una acera.

-Y? Eso no dice nada.

-Tengo muchas más que explican muchas cosas. Este divorcio se procesó con adulterio como móvil, así que firma la maldita cosa.

Kagura decidió firmar para salir de Sesshoumaru. Con una sonrisa arrogante, le robó el momento de gloria que le daba su nueva libertad. Recibió el cheque que Sesshoumaru le extendió.

-Te puedes quedar con el apartamento, no me interesa.

-Y qué haces que no me devuelves mi hija?

-Nunca volverás a acertarte a mí hija.

Kagome estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Tanto la quieres? Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar?

-Eres una zorra!

-Tal vez, pero al menos estoy segura de que si vamos a la corte, no te la darán.

-Te vas a podrir en el infierno!

-Acéptalo, Sesshoumaru, esa niña no es tuya, ni siquiera se parece a ti.

-CÁLLATE!

Sesshoumaru por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a golpear a una mujer. Kagura tenía las dos manos sobre el lugar donde Sesshoumaru descargara una cachetada.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hija, nunca más! Me escuchas! Nunca más!

Sesshoumaru salió del lugar como alma que se lleva el diablo. Llegó a su apartamento y se vio al espejo sin poder reconocerse. Tenía que ver a Megan. Pero en su estado no podía ir a la casa de Rin.

Rin puso los platos sobre la mesa ante James y Megan. Los pequeños engulleron sus tostadas y los revoltillos de huevo con jamón y queso que Rin les había preparado. Satisfecha de verlos comer, Rin se sentó un rato y se preguntó cómo le habría ido a Sesshoumaru al conseguir la firma de su divorcio. Se permitió soñar con volver a su lado, pero entonces recordó que ese no era el Sesshoumaru que ella amó. Pero empezaba a sospechar que él nunca se enteró de que James es su hijo. Ahora, tenía que aclarar eso y decirle la verdad si era necesario. Por otro lado, a través de Inutaisho y en una conversación casual, salió a flote el hecho de que siendo los genes Kazami tan fuertes, James pareciera más Kazami que Megan. Aquello le provocó escalofríos. El parecido de James con Sesshoumaru era cada vez más obvio.

Una vez que los niños terminaron de comer, Rin les puso una película infantil mientras lavaba los platos. Apenas terminaba cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta. Al abrir, vio a un Sesshoumaru derrotado y muy cansado, envejecido en minutos.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Rin! Ayúdame!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza mientras dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ambarinos.

-Sesshoumaru, qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru consiguió la paz que necesitaba en los brazos de Rin.

-Papa… papi… estáz enfedmo?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y soltó el abrazo que mantenía con Rin para arrodillarse y abrazar a su hija.

-Te amo, princesa…

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiedo papi…

Rin sonrió con los ojos aguados. James haló su mano, ella lo cargó y lo besó en la sien.

-Mama, por qué lloras?

-No importa mi amor… tu mama es una llorona…

James la besó en la mejilla. Luego de varios minutos, James y Megan se fueron a jugar a la habitación de James. Rin le preparó un té a Sesshoumaru y logró así que se calmara.

-Sesshoumaru, qué pasó? Estabas tan feliz cuando trajiste a Megan…

-Rin, quiero una prueba de ADN.

-Qué! De quién?

-De Megan… Rin, Kagura me la quiere quitar, dice que no es mi hija. Y yo no se la puedo dejar…

-Sesshoumaru, si no es tuya, y lo pruebas con ADN, tendrás que devolvérsela a tu mujer…

-Ex mujer, ya firmó.

-Por Kami… Sesshoumaru… si ella lo dice…

-Rin, esa niña es mía… es mía... ponte en mi lugar, tú misma has tenido que criar a tu hijo sola, y si ahora aparece alguien y te lo quiere quitar…

-Eso nunca!

-Por eso mismo…

-Pero es diferente, Sesshoumaru… yo soy su madre, nació de mí… salió de mi cuerpo, no es lo mismo… yo sé quién es el padre de mi hijo y eso no va a cambiar nunca…

-Entonces…

-Si ella lo dice, es posible que tenga la razón…

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Rin… te voy a ser sincero… sin esa niña… yo me muero… sin mi hija, yo me muero…

Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre su regazo. Rin sintió que el corazón se le encogía. No sólo por colocarse en su lugar, sino que darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru ni siquiera sospechaba que James era su hijo.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con Megan pegada a su pecho y la besó en la sien. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Puede ser que te parezcas a mi mamá… a su familia…

No dejaba de pensar en eso a sol ni luna. Le preparó un desayuno que sabía de sus favoritos y sonrió.

-Era mi favorito desde niño…

Cuando la pequeña despertó, fue hasta la cocina estrujándose los ojitos.

-Papa…

-Ya te despertaste!

Sesshoumaru la llevó al baño y probando el agua primero, la bañó y la vistió. La iba a peinar, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Papa, matte…

-Qué pasa?

-Din me degadó un cepillo como el de ella…

-Sí? Dónde está?

La pequeña buscó entre sus cosas el cepillo y se lo pasó a Sesshoumaru, quien se esmeró en peinarla y desenredar hasta la última hebra.

-Lista, estás hermosa, como siempre…

La pequeña sonrió y abrazó a su papá. Luego del desayuno, Megan esperó paciente a su papá que terminara de prepararse. Una vez listos, la llevó al colegio. Al dejarla en el aula, se encontró con Rin que dejaba a James en la misma. Los pequeños se saludaron con un abrazo y se sentaron juntos.

-Te puedo llevar?

-No creo que…

-Tengo que hablar contigo…

-Sobre qué?

-Por favor…

……………………………

Todo aquello quedó pospuesto, cuando Rin recibió una llamada de Inuyasha, diciéndole que Kagome estaba en labor de parto. Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de minutos. Inuyasha estaba más que nervioso. Estaba fuera de sí, se veía pálido y completamente alterado.

-Inuyasha, cálmate…

-Rin, ella no puede dar a luz…

-Deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo…

-Es que no entiendes… estábamos discutiendo…

-Ella te va a perdonar… sea lo que sea…

-No, Rin, es mi culpa… es mi culpa…

Al cabo de 45 extenuantes minutos, un doctor fue a la sala de esperas. Inuyasha lo reconoció.

-Felicidades, tiene usted una hermosa niña…

-Niña?

Inuyasha sonrió y abrazó a Rin.

-Cómo está mi esposa?

La expresión del doctor fue otra.

-Aunque las condiciones de la niña son excelentes… la señora se encuentra en un estado grave…

-Tengo que verla…

-Ahora mismo está en recuperación. Tan pronto despierte, la llevaremos a una habitación…

Aquellas palabras fueron la estocada final e hicieron que Inuyasha se desplomara. Sesshoumaru sabía que antes de Kagome, Inuyasha era un enclenque, bueno para nada, un irresponsable y un cero a la izquierda. Él no era el fuerte de Kagome, como muchos creían. Ella era el suyo.

……………………………………

Kagome terminó necesitando sangre de emergencia y no había de su tipo disponible en el banco de sangre, pero al ser igual al de Rin, ella se ofreció. Inuyasha le estaba eternamente agradecido. Para el día siguiente, Inuyasha estaba con la bebita en la habitación de Kagome, ella despertó.

-Hola, mami… despierta ya para que me conozcas…

Kagome sonrió y notó que todo era rosa.

-Inu…

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… porqué está todo rosa?

-Porque no tenemos un bebé. Tenemos una bebita.

Kagome no pudo evitar las lágrimas y extendió sus brazos para cargarla.

-Perdóname, mi amor… lo siento tanto… no te lo imaginas…

-Inuyasha, estoy bien…

Inuyasha le pasó la pequeña mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Es hermosa, mi amor… como tú…

Kagome la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, Kami… gracias…

Besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Está perfecta, ya le dieron de alta… pero tú te quedarás unos días más.

-Por qué?

-Te debilitaste mucho, te hicieron una transfusión…

-Pero…

-Rin fue la donante…

Kagome sonrió.

-Inu, quiero que Rin sea la madrina…

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Sonrieron, Inuyasha la besó en la sien mientras ella se recostó de su pecho para ver a su bebita.

-Qué nombre le pondremos?

-Sabes? Me gusta mucho Mara…

-Es bonito… y a ti, mi amor, te gusta tu nombre? Sí? Mara?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Kami, Kagome! Me asusté tanto! No te puedes imaginar…

-Estoy bien, mi amor… y Kira?

-Donde papá…

Kagome vio a su pequeña Mara nuevamente.

-Es un milagro, mi amor… es un milagro…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Kagome…

**-Flashback-**

Kagome llegó a su casa cerca de las 9 de la noche, dejó su abrigo de invierno colgado y continuó al interior de la casa. Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras y al verla, sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Te extrañé tanto…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Inuyasha acarició el vientre que apenas daba señales de una vida en su interior.

-Cómo estás? Cómo está mi bebé?

-Mejor imposible. Y Kira?

-La acabo de dormir. Se durmió enojada, porque no viniste.

Kagome subió las escaleras, seguida por su esposo que llevaba su maleta, entró en la habitación de Kira y la besó en la frente. La pequeña despertó y al verla la abrazó de inmediato.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor… perdóname por llegar tan tarde, tenía mucho trabajo…

-Te quiero, mama…

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo… ahora es hora de dormir… mami está cansada, mañana tendremos todo un día para nosotras.

Kagome la besó nuevamente y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. Al entrar en su habitación y no ver a su esposo, decidió bajar las escaleras, pero tampoco lo vio abajo, volvió a subir y al entrar al baño, lo vio preparando la tina.

-Tienes hambre?

-Hace frío en el polo norte? La verdad es que tengo varios días con un malestar…

Inuyasha sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Qué tal si te das un rico y relajante baño y yo te preparo algo de comer?

-Qué tal si me acompañas y mañana resolvemos ese otro asunto?

Inuyasha la haló por la cintura haciéndola quedar completamente pegada a él.

-Me gusta más tu idea…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

……………………………

Esa misma madrugada, Kagome despertó con el mismo dolor que sentía desde una semana atrás. Al remover las sábanas para levantarse, el horror de ver tanta sangre fue tal que el grito no sólo despertó a Inuyasha, sino a Kira también.

10 minutos más tarde estaban en la sala de emergencias, a Kagome la transfirieron a cirugías. Mientras, Inuyasha cargaba y calmaba a su pequeña. Cuando el médico salió, una hora más tarde, Inutaisho e Izayoi estaban con Inuyasha. El doctor le dijo que el embarazo había sido en las trompas y que gracias a que actuaron rápido la vida de Kagome no se comprometió. Sin embargo, había perdido a su hijo. Inuyasha se desplomó de rodillas al instante en que supo la noticia.

De la nada, Kagome tuvo que sacar fuerzas para seguir, la depresión que embargó a Inuyasha fue tal, que dejó de comer, varias veces lo descubrió llorando amargamente mientras tenía algo del bebé en sus manos.

Una mañana despertó y Kagome estaba recogiendo todas las cosas que habían comprado y que les habían regalado. Las metía en cajas. Inuyasha trató de detenerla.

-Qué haces!

-No puedo tener un santuario. Inuyasha, han pasado 6 meses!

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, Kagome lo abrazó.

-Mi amor… Inuyasha… yo ya no puedo más… no soporto verte así, ni a Kira…

-Era mi hijo…

-Lo sé, era mío también… pero no estaba destinado a nacer, mi amor… no estaba destinado a nacer…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su larga melena azabache.

-Podemos volver a intentarlo, mi amor… dentro de poco, podemos volver a intentarlo…

-No te quiero perder a ti también…

-Pero mi amor…

-Te puse en peligro…

-No, no fue así. Inu, no fue culpa tuya, ni mía, ni de nadie…

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó sobre la marca de la cirugía. Kagome acarició su melena rubia platinada.

-Inuyasha, más por ti que por mí, debemos seguir adelante… por Kira…

La pequeña era la adoración de su padre, pero después de eso, lo fue aún más.

Casi un año después, pidiéndole completamente sinceridad al doctor, el mismo les apagó la llama de esperanza que mantenían ardiente, cuando les dijo que las posibilidades de un nuevo embarazo eran casi nulas.

Renuente a aceptarlo, Inuyasha la llevó a cuanto especialista hubo en Tokio con el fin de lograrlo como fuese.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

El resultado del quinto intento de inseminación dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su madre. Inuyasha la acomodó en el moisés, consciente de que su hija pesó 8 libras al nacer y que Kagome aún estaba débil. Se acomodó al lado de su esposa y la besó con ternura. Ella lo abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor… gracias…

Kagome sabía bien que de no ser por la perseverancia de su esposo, Mara no sería parte de su familia.

Con el permiso del médico y con ayuda de Inuyasha, Kagome se puso de pie y se dio un baño. Apenas se volvía a acomodar en la cama cuando Rin y un enorme oso de peluche entraron en la habitación.

-Hola…

-Hola! Y James?

-Aquí!

-Se convirtió en oso de peluche?

El pequeño dejó al oso a un lado y salió de detrás del mismo. Eran sorprendentemente del mismo tamaño. Rin sonrió y se acercó a Kagome.

-Él insistió en que es un hombre y que él debía cargarlo. Cómo te sientes?

-Como un trinquete!

Kagome señaló su brazo mostrando sus músculos. Rin sonrió.

-Me alegro. Y la pequeña...

-Mara...

-Mara, es bellísimo ese nombre!

Inuyasha le señaló el moisés.

-Ya le dieron de alta…

-Kami, es preciosa!

Kagome e Inuyasha sonrieron tomados de la mano y abrazados.

-Rin, queremos que seas la madrina de Mara…

Rin sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un gran honor… pero eso debería ser algo de la familia…

-Y quién dijo que no eres parte de la familia? Además, aparte de todo y que conste que ya lo tenía pensado… me salvaste la vida…

-Eso no se dice…

Los tres rieron, James haló la mano de Rin.

-Dime, mi amor…

-Yo quiero ver a la bebé…

Rin sonrió e Inuyasha y Kagome se sorprendieron.

-Y ya habla tan bien?

-Sí, aprendió a la velocidad de la luz.

-Cuál es el secreto?

-Le dejé de hablar en francés.

-Pero lo va a olvidar.

-No, ahora que sabe japonés, se los mezclaré. Los aprenderá los dos a la vez.

-Entonces? Qué dices?

-Acepto encantada.

La pequeña despertó y Rin la cargó.

-Es hermosa… simplemente…

-Perfecta…

Rin sonrió y se acercó a Inuyasha para pasársela, pero antes, se bajó para presentársela a James.

-Mi amor, ella es tu prima Mara.

-Ma-ra…

-Sí, ella nació ayer… es la bebita que estaba dentro de la barriguita de Kagome.

-Es hermanita de Kira?

-Sí.

-Es muy bonita, mama…

-Verdad que sí?

James se inclinó sobre la pequeña y la besó en la mejilla. Rin sonrió.

-Cuando puedo jugar con ella?

Todos rieron.

-No, mi amor… Mara es muy pequeña, pasará un buen tiempo antes de que puedan jugar juntos.

Rin le pasó la pequeña a Kagome. Sesshoumaru entró en el justo momento en que Kagome amamantaba y por respeto esperó afuera.

-Papa, qué hazemoz aquí?

-Vamos a conocer a tu primita que nació ayer.

-Papa, cómo yo era cuando nací?

-Eras preciosa, como ahora. Muy chiquita, me cabías en las manos así…

Juntó sus dos manos y las entrecerró.

-Tus manitas eran pequeñitas pero muy fuertes y me apretabas los dedos, te gustaba apretarme el meñique y te lo llevabas a la boca. Tus ojos grandotes como faroles… sabías que tu primera sonrisa fue cuando me viste?

-No…

-Yo estaba de viaje, y cuando llegué, tu estabas en tu cuna llorando y cuando te cargué, dejaste de llorar y sonreíste. No tenías ni un solo diente, pero igual de hermosa como ahora.

-Verdad que yo me padezco a ti?

-Sí, mi princesita.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y la pequeña se acomodó en su hombro, con sus manitas alrededor de su cuello, jugaba a sus espaldas con la melena platinada de su padre.

-Papa, dame un chin de tu cabello, pada yo padecedme maz a ti…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Nunca sospechó que Rin fue testigo de aquel intercambio. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Perder a esa niña, sería como sentenciarlo a muerte. Pero igualmente estaba segura, ahora a más de un 50 por ciento de que esa niña no era la hija de Sesshoumaru.

Abrió la puerta por completo y entonces se encontraron de frente.

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

James salió corriendo al encuentro de su gran amigo.

-Hola! Cómo estás?

-Bien! Ven a ver! Tengo una prima nueva!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Entraré cuando termine de comer…

-Ya terminó. Ven a verla! Es muy linda!

Sesshoumaru entró con Megan en brazos, pero ya adentro, la niña le pidió bajar.

-Hola…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-Y la princesa?

-Está de maravillas. Inu…

Inuyasha se la pasó a su hermano. Sesshoumaru sonrió al tenerla en sus brazos.

-Una auténtica Kazami.

Los evidentes cabellos platinados que asomaban en la cabellera de la pequeña y los ojos pardos, eran un rasgo indiscutible de la herencia genética Kazami. Esto hizo que Rin se detuviera a pensar que entonces sí era posible que Megan fuese hija de Sesshoumaru. James no tenía dichos rasgos al momento de nacer, sin embargo era irrefutable sobre quién era su padre. Sonrió al verlo con Mara en brazos.

-Sesshoumaru, quiero que seas el padrino de Mara…

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente.

-Con gusto…

Rin no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Vio a Kagome que le guiñó el ojo y tomó una nota personal de hablar con ella.

-Rin es la madrina…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

…………………………………

Rin despertó y vio su reloj. Medianoche. Continuó escuchando el golpe constante de la puerta de su apartamento. Se levantó cerrándose la yukata y besó a James en la cabeza. Abrió la puerta del apartamento para encontrarse con un Sesshoumaru derrotado, los ojos rojos por las evidentes lágrimas y un papel en las manos.

-Por Kami! Qué te pasó?

Kagura lo citó a una corte para pelear por la custodia de la niña.

-Dónde está Megan?

-Se la llevó…

-Cómo?

-Con unos oficiales de la corte… Rin, va a sufrir…

-Sesshoumaru, estás completamente seguro de que es tu hija?

-La amo y eso me basta!

-Claro que sí, pero me refiero a una manera de ganar la batalla.

Rin le dio un poco de agua y esperó a que se calmara.

-Me refiero a probar que la maltrata, inmediatamente perdería el derecho de quedarse con ella, entonces rematas con el ADN…

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado. Parecía como si volviera a ver la luz. Durante el último mes no había visto mucho a James y eso relajaba a Rin, James se parecía demasiado a Sesshoumaru. Afortunadamente sus ojos parecían abrazar el verde de su madre y conservaba el pelo negro, aunque inequívocamente, rechazando los rizos, legado de su madre y tan lacios como la sedosa melena de su padre. Rin logró calmar a Sesshoumaru.

-Mañana irás a esa audiencia y dirás todo lo que sabes que ella le hace. Entonces, ella alegará que no eres su padre y tú pedirás la prueba de ADN.

James se levantó y fue hasta la sala estrujándose los ojitos. Con su pijama azul de aviones y cohetes y un cohete de peluche bajo el brazo, se acomodó inconscientemente entre los brazos de su madre, creyendo quizás que estaba trabajando. Rin supo que lo había hecho prácticamente sonámbulo y lo besó en la sien.

-Me estoy volviendo loco…

-Qué pasa?

-Me he obsesionado con buscar parecidos entre Megan y yo… y los encuentro en James…

-Es…

-Imposible, lo sé… el padre de tu hijo es pelirrojo, con pecas y ojos azules…

La única persona conocida de Rin con esa descripción era su amigo Brodin. Tragando un suspiro se aseguró al 100 por ciento que Sesshoumaru no sabía que James era su hijo. Una nueva interrogante invadió su mente. A dónde fueron a parar los cientos de mensajes que le envió, correos, cartas, llamadas? De repente Sesshoumaru era otro. No olvidaba la conversación en su oficina, y mucho menos que llamara a su hija Megan. La misma Kagome le dijo que a él le había dolido mucho enterarse que estaba esperando un hijo. Ahora todo encajaba. Nunca sospechó que fuera suyo. Nunca lo supo, por eso no le contestó.

………………………………………

**Uuf! Voy volando a hacer el otro cap! Jeje pretendo subir de los 3 fics!**

**El martes es mi cumpleaños! Pero tengo 2 examenes U.U**

**Qué triste es mi vida…**

**Espero que les guste, el mejor regalo son sus reviews!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Una Amarga Realidad

**Capítulo 9**

**Una Amarga Realidad**

La audiencia se llevó a cabo y como lo planeado, Rin ordenó las pruebas de ADN. Kagura no se supo controlar y le lanzó un vaso con todo y agua a Rin. Al ver la acción, Sesshoumaru se interpuso para protegerla, recibiendo el golpe de lleno en la cara y cayendo sobre Rin. Apenas Rin abrió los ojos luego del impacto, reconoció a Sesshoumaru sobre ella, pero algo no estaba bien, Sesshoumaru no respondía. Unos oficiales del orden se lo quitaron de encima y entonces vio que tenia una herida en la sien y que el golpe debió dejarlo inconsciente. Dada la situación, el juez aplazó el caso para el día siguiente. Kagura sacó el cepillo de la cartera de Rin y lo reemplazó por el de la niña. Ya había quedado pautado que la prueba sería con cabellos y Kagura se aseguraría de quitarle a Megan. El juez le ordenó al guardia que dejara entrar a la niña y Kagura ofreció su cepillo, luego de extraer la muestra, y ya con la de Sesshoumaru en su poder, se levantó la sesión.

Sesshoumaru despertó en la enfermería del Palacio de Justicia. Rin estaba a su lado. Sin pensarlo, levantó la mano y acarició su rostro.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Kami! Sesshoumaru!

Rin lo abrazó sin importarle nada, sólo le interesaba saber que estaba bien. Sesshoumaru leyó la preocupación en su voz y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy bien…

-Gracias…

Rin se separó sonriendo y con la punta de la nariz roja. Sesshoumaru le acarició la misma.

-De algo te sirvió tener la cabeza tan dura… rompiste el vaso.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué dijo el juez?

-Mañana seguiremos… lograste comprobar que es una loca violenta…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la camilla.

-No puedo creer que le soportara 3 años…

-Sesshoumaru… alguna vez la amaste?

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas.

-Me casé con ella para fusionar y hacer crecer mi perecida empresa. Ya ves que ni la quise, y sólo logré llevarme a la quiebra.

………………………………………

Esa noche, Rin empezó a pensar que debía decirle la verdad a Sesshoumaru. Y a arrepentirse de estar en Japón. Ahora que conocía la verdad de los hechos y nunca dejó de negar que lo amara cambiaba todo. Pero había algo que truncaba aquel sueño lejano de ser una familia con Sesshoumaru. Él ya no la amaba. No como lo hizo antes. Su único consuelo que se llevaba de maravillas con James y se habían vuelto inseparables. Pero en cuanto a ella, mantenía su palabra de sólo amigos.

El laboratorio rechazó las muestras tomadas diciendo que estaban alteradas. Aún con la toma de muestras en vivo, Kagura logró manipular la muestra y se la entregó al oficial.

Por el momento y dado a la inestabilidad emocional de Kagura, el juez le dio la potestad temporal a Sesshoumaru.

…………………………………

Era el cumpleaños de James, Rin le compró un bizcocho, sería algo simple, como llevarlo a donde él quisiera, y comprarle el juguete que él pidiera, pero Inutaisho le insistió en que debía llevarlo a la casa a buscar su regalo. Allí estaban Inuyasha y Kagome con Kira y Mara y Sesshoumaru y Megan. Rin no podía creer que Inutaisho le hubiera comprado un auto de baterías.

-No debió molestarse, es demasiado…

-Tonterías! Es como mi nieto!

Rin sonrió sonrojada, James lo abrazó y le dio las gracias emocionado, pronto hacía carreras con Kira en el extenso jardín.

Con las insinuaciones de Kagome sobre volver con Sesshoumaru, las intrigas de Izayoi y el comportamiento de Inutaisho, Rin daba por sentado que sabían la verdad. Rin sonreía al ver a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha con las niñas y James. Parecían unos niños grandes y nada más. Kagome se acercó con Mara en brazos, Rin la tomó.

-Cada vez que la veo tengo más ganas de tener otro…

-Porqué no lo haces?

-Si con desearlo bastara…

Rin suspiró. Kagome le dio un codazo.

-Porqué no se lo dices?

-No puedo… qué cosa y a quién!

-Yo te diré cuando tú me digas en qué pensabas.

-Kagome!

-Bien, pienso que deberías decirle a Sesshoumaru que lo amas con locura, que quieres volver con él… claro, siempre y cuando acepte a James… pero no creo que eso te quite el sueño.

Kagome apuntó en su dirección. Sesshoumaru estaba en el pasto dando vueltas con James, muertos de la risa. Rin sonrió.

-No es tan fácil, Kagome… han pasado exactamente 5 años…

Rin cerró la boca. Kagome no pudo creer lo que escuchó.

-Exactamente? Define exactamente… exactamente este año o exactamente hoy?

La mirada de Rin lo decía todo. Kagome apenas pudo controlarse y no gritar. Ahora todo estaba claro para ella. Exactamente 5 años y en el cumpleaños de James. Entonces Kagome recordó que Sesshoumaru, exactamente 6 meses después de que se separaran, dio la noticia de que Rin estaba embarazada y que ya contaba con 6 meses.

-Oh! Kami! Sesshoumaru es un idiota!

Rin casi suelta a Mara de la impresión.

-Qué pasa?

-Ese idiota creyó que te enamoraste de otro. Nunca pensó el gran animal que fuese hijo suyo!

-SH!

Pero ya era muy tarde, había llamado la atención de todos. Kagome había hablado demasiado alto.

-Kagome me está contando una película…

Rin sonrió nerviosa y todos volvieron a sus actividades. Rin se volvió hacia Kagome.

-Lo único que mantiene tu cabeza y cuerpo juntos, es el hecho de que tengo las manos ocupadas.

Kagome sonrió.

-Entonces es cierto. Estoy en lo cierto…

-Sí… él es el padre de James. Ahora, no se lo quiero decir, ya después te explico…

Kagome tomó a Mara de los brazos de Rin y ya estaba profundamente dormida, la llevó al interior de la casa y la acomodó en la cuna portátil. James corrió hasta Rin y se abrazó de sus piernas, pasó su cabeza entre ellas y le sacó la lengua a Sesshoumaru que se iba acercando.

-Ay! No! Mami! No dejes que te toque! Te convertirás en zombie!

Sesshoumaru la agarró y pretendió morderle el cuello. Cuando en realidad se lo besó y acarició con su lengua provocando que Rin temblara.

-Ay! No! Eres un zombie! Ya comenzó la transformación! Estás roja!

Para disimular, Rin les siguió el juego y empezó a perseguir a James. Estuvieron en eso un buen rato hasta que lo atraparon y los tres rodaron por el pasto abrazados y riendo. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Rin estaba sobre Sesshoumaru y sus miradas quedaron presas una de la otra. Antes de siquiera pensar, se besaban apasionadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. James rió y celebró aquello mientras los "adultos" veían "sorprendidos" y con una sonrisa. Se separaron y Rin, sentada en el pasto y con el pelo alborotado, recibió un gran abrazo por parte de James.

-Ya tienes novio, mama, ya no estarás triste…

Aquello provocó que el tono escarlata de Rin se profundizara tanto que parecía manzana madura. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Rin se puso de pie y fue por una bebida. James se quedó con Sesshoumaru.

-Ya son novios?

-No, aún no.

-Y cuando van a serlo?

-No lo sé, eso lo decide ella, pero no podemos decirle lo que queremos. Tenemos que esperar a que ella quiera.

-Pero yo quiero que sean novios hoy.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Por qué quieres tanto que sea novio de tu mamá?

-Porque ella está feliz cuando está contigo. Pero cuando me quedo con la niñera, y ella sale con un amigo, no se ve tan feliz. No se ve feliz…

……………………………

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru a su oficina. Le habían llevado los resultados del examen de ADN. No se atrevió a Abrirlo hasta que Sesshoumaru llegara. El notario lo esperaba junto con el abogado de Kagura. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, estaba temblando de los nervios.

El notario procedió a abrir el sobre y el crujir del papel, hacía que el corazón de Sesshoumaru se estrujara de la misma manera. Sentía una presión que lo ensordecía, sólo escuchaba el redoblante de su corazón.

-…No está relacionado de ninguna manera con la menor…

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se inundaron de lágrimas, el abogado de Kagura le dijo que a las 5 de la tarde pasarían por la niña. Sesshoumaru firmó el documento con el corazón hecho un guiñapo. Una vez solos, Rin se acercó a él. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos liberando un llanto lleno de dolor, ahogando el grito de su propio corazón. Estaba consciente de que no la volvería a ver una vez que se la entregara a Kagura. Rin sentía y compartía su dolor, no solo se imaginaba en su posición, sino que ella también se había enamorado de la pequeña.

Sesshoumaru le pidió que lo acompañara a darle la noticia a la familia.

-Sesshoumaru… eso debe quedar en familia… yo sólo soy…

-Sin ti, no podré hacerlo…

Rin aceptó. Sesshoumaru le pidió a su padre que reuniera a todos en la casa y que lo esperaran allí. Fue por Megan al colegio y la abrazó con fuerza. La presencia de Rin a su lado evitó que se desparramara en lágrimas justo allí. James se fue con ellos. Al llegar a la mansión Kazami, Sesshoumaru pidió estar a solas con Megan primero y se fue a su antigua habitación.

-Papa, por qué eztas tdizte?

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

-Mi amor…

La pequeña interrumpió el cauce de sus lágrimas con sus deditos.

-Papa, no llodez, me hacez tdizte…

-Perdóname, princesa… Megan… hoy en la tarde… te irás a vivir con tu mamá…

-No! No me guzta!

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, princesa, es tu mamá…

-Y cuándo vuelvez?

-No, mi amor, no me iré de viaje… pero ya no puedes vivir conmigo…

-Por qué? Ya no me quedez?

-Claro que te quiero, siempre te voy a creer, eres mi princesa… pero parece que yo no soy tu papá de verdad…

-Tú zi edes mi papa…

-Sí, soy tu papá aquí…

Señaló su pecho y el de Megan.

-Pero tienes otro papá… y no soy yo… por eso no puedes vivir conmigo…

-Pero tú edez el papa que yo quiedo…

Rin sabía que no podía dejarlo sólo. Sesshoumaru era un hombre que detrás de una mirada fría, ocultaba el más grande y tierno de los corazones. Entró en la habitación con lentitud y supo que había llegado en el momento justo. La pequeña abrazaba a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba junto a él.

-Tú edez mi papa! Tú edez mi papa!

Rin se acercó a ellos y los ayudó a calmarse. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Sesshoumaru le dio la noticia a su familia. El más afectado fue Inutaisho, que hasta el momento no sabía nada de lo que pasaba. Mientras se despedían de la pequeña, todos conscientes de que sería la última vez que la verían. Inutaisho la abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru se la tuvo que quitar de los brazos para llevarla a la casa de Kagura.

Inutaisho los vio desaparecer tras el portón de la mansión. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se desplomó al instante.

-Intaisho!

-PAPÁ!

Inuyasha llamó una ambulancia de inmediato.

Kagome se quedó con las niñas y James mientras Inuyasha e Izayoi se iban con Inutaisho en la ambulancia.

Luego de explicarles a James y Kira, ambos pequeños se refugiaron en su regazo. Sin duda ese era el día más sombrío en la vida de la familia Kazami.

……………………………

-NO! PAPA! NO ME DEJEZ! NO ME DEJEZ!

La pequeña lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras Kagura la halaba para separarlos.

-Déjalo, mocosa! No es tu papá!

-NO! PAPA!

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y la llenó de besos.

-Megan… Megan, tienes que ser fuerte… no te olvides de mí… onegai… no te olvides de mí…

-YO TE QUIERO A TI, PAPA!

-Yo también te quiero, princesa… no me olvides, onegai…

Luego de la dolorosa separación, Sesshoumaru se negó a volver a la casa de su padre. Sin embargo, la llamada de Inuyasha lo hizo conducir a toda velocidad hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Inutaisho pidió hablar con todos. Incluyendo a Rin. Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome que fuera al hospital. Una vez todos reunidos, Inutaisho les dijo la verdad. Tenía problemas para hablar.

-Ninguno… de ustedes… sólo… Kagome… sabía… la verdad… tengo el… corazón… dañado…

-Papá, te vas a poner bien…

-Eso… no… será… posible… Ses-Sesshoumaru… Tengo… muy poco… tiempo…

-No, Inutaisho, por favor, no digas eso… no digas eso…

Inutaisho acarició el rostro de su esposa.

-Aún… eres… tan hermosa… como la tarde… de primavera… en la que… te conocí…

Izayoi aprisionó su mano entre las suyas y su rostro.

-Te debo… mucho… mucho… mi amor… no sólo me… hiciste feliz… sino a mi hijo… y me diste… otro… hijo maravilloso…

-Inutaisho…

-Nunca quise… que… sufrieras… mi aus-ausencia… y no quiero… que lo hagas… abraza las… oportunidades… que te de… la vida…

-No… Inutaisho, tú eres toda mi vida…

-Tienes… un hijo… y nietos… ellos siempre… deben estar antes que yo…

Izayoi sonrió entre lágrimas. Su esposo siempre tenía la razón.

-Sesshoumaru… cuídala… cuídala como… como cuidarías a tu madre…

-Lo haré, papá… te lo prometo…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a su lado. Inutaisho le puso la mano en la cabeza y luego en el pecho.

-Sé que estás… sufriendo… pero ahora… eres el patriarca…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Desde niño su madre le contó que la familia Kazami era una familia patriarcal, donde el hijo mayor, heredaba las responsabilidades de la familia a la hora de la muerte del padre. Por muchos años Sesshoumaru se negó a ese lugar, aceptarlo significaba aceptar la muerte de su padre, que ahora era inevitable.

-Quiero… que tomes… el… control… de las… empresas…

-NO, papá, no puedo… eso le corresponde a Inuyasha… es su legado…

-Inuyasha aún… es carne fresca… y él lo sabe…

-Papá, no las merezco…

-Tus empresas… no quebraron por obra tuya… nunca pienses que… fue tu culpa…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente.

-Quiero que sepas, pase lo que pase… que has sido y serás el mejor padre que un hijo pueda pedir…

Sesshoumaru se apartó un poco para que Inuyasha se acercara. Inutaisho abrió los brazos y recibió a su hijo en su pecho como cuando era niño en noche de tormenta.

-Ayúdalo… Inuyasha… viviste su dolor… ayúdalo a superarlo…

-Eso no se supera, papá… se aprende a vivir con él…

-Ayúdalo… Sesshoumaru parece fuerte… pero tiene el… mismo… corazón de… pan de azúcar… que su madre…

Sesshoumaru rió desde detrás de Inuyasha.

-Viejo terco, este no es el momento de bromas…

-Si no las hago… ahora… ya no… las… haré… Kagome…

Kagome se acercó un poco.

-Cuida a mi… muchacho… a veces es… un poco… terco… pero te ama… mucho…

-Y yo lo amo a él…

Rin sentía que sobraba allí. Era una despedida familiar y no hacía nada allí. Todo eso cambió cuando Inutaisho la llamó.

-Rin… siento… mucha vergüenza… hace… unos días… me enteré de algo…

-Usted no debe sentir vergüenza… es el hombre más recto que he conocido en toda mi vida…

-Aún así… la siento… y quiero que me… perdones… entre mis… documentos… en mi caja fuerte… está un sobre… tiene tu nombre… y todo en su… interior… es tuyo…

-Pero Inutaisho-sama…

-Tuve un hermanastro… un verdadero ru-rufián… y él… fue tu padre…

-No! No es posible! Mi padre no era apellido Kazami!

-Él era Tawa…Tawaeda…

Rin se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Inutaisho-sama… no es posible… en ese caso Sesshoumaru y yo…

-Serían… primos…

Aquello fue como una pedrada en la cara para todos.

-Pero no… no es así… él… era el hijo… de la… segunda… esposa de… mi padre… pero no de mi padre…

Rin respiró aliviada. Se inclinó sobre Inutaisho y le dijo al oído la verdad sobre James. Inutaisho sonrió.

-Lo sabía… lo sabía…

Inutaisho hizo una larga pausa.

-Rin… mi muchacho… es terco… tonto… y no lo sabe… no encontraría… su cabeza… con dos… manos… y una linterna… pero es bueno… Ses-Sesshoumaru… ahí tienes… a la única que… debió… ser tu… mujer… cuídala… vale más que… su peso… en oro…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Lo sé, papá…

Inutaisho sonrió al verlos a todos unidos.

-Sé que hice… un buen trabajo… lo siento… mi a-mor…

La mano de Inutaisho resbaló del rostro de Izayoi a la vez que los aparatos comenzaron a chillar y dar alarmas. El doctor entró de inmediato y los hizo salir a todos. Durante 45 extenuantes minutos esperaron del otro lado de la puerta. Sólo veían médicos y enfermeras entrar apresurados. Todo aquello le recordó a James la muerte de su abuelita y se aferró a Rin.

-Mama, él no se va al cielo, verdad?

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. El pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-No! Yo lo quiero! Mama, yo lo quiero! Yo no quiero que se vaya al cielo!

-Nadie quiere que se valla al cielo, mi amor… pero si Kami lo llama, tiene que ir…

-No! Mama! No! Por qué mis abuelitos se van al cielo? POR QUÉ TODA LA GENTE QUE QUIERO SE VA A CIELO!

Aquello le rompió el corazón a Rin. Y no sólo a ella, también a Sesshoumaru, que la abrazó.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Lidiar con el dolor de una pérdida a tan corta edad, sólo se equiparaba con el tener que lidiar con dos. Como la que en mayor proporción sufría Sesshoumaru. Cuando el doctor de cabecera salió de la habitación. Todos se quedaron expectantes. Esperaban una buena nueva. Una noticia que nunca llegó. El doctor bajó la cabeza y les explicó que su corazón simplemente no resistió.

Sesshoumaru cayó de rodillas frente a Rin y ocultó su rostro en su vientre, abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura y llorando amargamente. Sus gritos de desesperación se escuchaban por doquier. Sesshoumaru no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser. Ambos golpes a la vez habían borrado todo lo bueno y válido en su vida. Las dos personas que más amó en un solo día.

-Kami! Llévame a mi! Mi vida no vale nada! Llévame a mí!

Rin sentía el corazón romperse cada vez que lo escuchaba exclamar esas frases. Izayoi descargaba su dolor en brazos de su hijo.

……………………………

Durante el funeral, Rin tenía a James abrazado a una pierna y a Sesshoumaru apretando su mano.

Después, los amigos más cercanos a Inutaisho, fueron invitados a la mansión Kazami, donde recordaron los buenos tiempos junto a él. Llegó un momento en que todos reían recordando sus payasadas. Inutaisho fue un hombre lleno de vida y alegrías.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Me alegra que lograran cumplir los deseos de mi padre. Lo único que siempre me repitió era que no quería lágrimas en su funeral. Que consiguiera mariachis, si quería.

-Eso es algo que diría Inutaisho.

-Y lo dijo…

Inuyasha hablaba con Rin.

-Llévatelo de aquí. Se está llevando al límite.

-Pero a dónde lo llevo? No quiere ir a su apartamento. Está abarrotado de las cosas de Megan…

-No lo sé… llévatelo al tuyo. Yo me quedaré con James. Él y Kira no se quieren separar. Creen que se los llevarán como a Megan.

-Está bien…

Rin fue con James.

-James, mi amor… yo tengo que cuidar a Sesshoumaru. Tú te quedarás esta noche con tu tío Inuyasha. Quiero que te portes bien.

James la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

……………………………………………

Rin llevó a Sesshoumaru a su apartamento y le facilitó el uso del baño. Mientras él se bañaba, Rin le preparó una sopa. Sesshoumaru ya tenía dos días sin comer. Cuando salió de la habitación.

-Rin… podrías ayudarme a buscar un apartamento?

Rin asintió mientras le indicó la mesa.

-Mañana mismo llamo a la corredora. Sesshoumaru, come un poco por favor…

-No quiero… mejor me voy al hotel.

-No, de aquí no saldrás solo.

-…-

Rin se acercó y acarició su rostro demacrado. Sesshoumaru envejeció cien años de la noche a la mañana.

-Sé bien que no quieres ni hablar. Pero mi amor, nosotros también estamos sufriendo. Y mucho más al verte dejarte morir…

-Rin, la muerte es lo único que me queda.

-Tienes tu familia. Al menos agradece eso. Tienes un hermano que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, dos sobrinas que te adoran. Una madrastra que te ama como si fueras suyo…

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada, Rin lo hizo verla a los ojos.

-También me tienes a mí. Tienes a James… por Kami, Sesshoumaru no ves que te amamos?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

………………………………………

**N/A: Al fin lo terminé!**

**Estoy súper feliz porque me está yendo bien en los examenes, al menos vale la pena el retrasar los fics.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas por soportar mis torturas, digo seguir mis fics. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el proximo.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Una Sombra del Pasado

**Capítulo 10**

**Una Sombra del Pasado**

Sesshoumaru despertó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Había pasado una semana de que su vida se hubiera vuelto un absoluto cero. Sintió algo sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos, sobre él estaba James que acariciaba su barba rasa y descuidada.

-Sesshoumaru… todavía estás triste?

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el sofá cama en el que dormía en el apartamento de Rin. James lo abrazó.

-Sesshoumaru, yo puedo ser tu hijo, si tu quieres.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tu papá de verdad se pondría celoso.

-Pero yo no tengo papá. Ni de verdad, ni de mentira.

-No?

-No. Mami dice que un día me va a dar un papá que me quiera mucho. No quieres ser mi papá de mentiras?

-Yo lo haría feliz… pero tenemos que preguntarle a tu mamá.

James sonrió.

-Va a decir que sí, porque ella te quiere.

Sesshoumaru pasó su mano por la cabeza de James y sintió que su corazón le latió, fuerte, como un solo golpe.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Dime…

-Cuando mi abuelita se fue al cielo. Me dijo que no puedo llorar para siempre. Que ella era más feliz si la recordaba feliz… crees que abuelito también quiere lo mismo?

-Sí, James… eso es lo que tu abuelito querría.

-Y Megan? Porqué se fue?

-Megan se fue a vivir con su mamá. Y se fueron a un lugar muy lejos.

-Pero tú eres su papá.

-No, James. No soy su papá. Yo creía que sí, pero no.

-Y ya no la quieres?

-Claro que la quiero, James. Pero ya no puede vivir conmigo.

James lo abrazó. Rin había escuchado toda la conversación, entre ellos existía un lazo invisible y se notaba la compatibilidad instantánea entre ellos. Entró a la sala como si no supiera nada y James se lanzó a sus brazos. Rin lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Mama y a Sesshoumaru?

Rin sonrió adivinando que las intenciones de su hijo era juntarlos. Por el momento, estar cerca de Sesshoumaru, le brindaba paz y decidió seguirle la corriente. Se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Rin fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-Porqué no se lo dices?

-Qué cosa?

-Que la quieres…

-James, no es tan fácil…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru se reunió con Inuyasha y le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Inuyasha, si la vas a ocupar, sólo quiero un trabajo. No tengo dinero, estoy secando mis ahorros…

Sesshoumaru se sentó, Inuyasha se paró a su lado.

-Si fuiste capaz de comprar una empresa quebrada y devolverla a la cima. No dudo que tengas toda la capacidad que se necesita para llevar las riendas de Shikon Entrerprises. Yo confío en ti. Y te defenderé a capa y espada, para que seas y continúes siendo el presidente de las empresas.

Inuyasha fue hasta la caja fuerte y sacó un gran sobre amarillo. Se lo pasó a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué es esto?

-Tú parte de las acciones. Yo fui el misterioso socio que las compró.

Sesshoumaru estaba perplejo.

-No es completo. Kagome posee un 10 por ciento, mamá también… Y tenemos que leer el testamento. Y las cartas para Rin.

-Pero entonces.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-La familia unida es dueña del 69 por ciento de las acciones de la empresa… el resto se fracciona en Rin y los demás socios.

……………………………………

Habían pasado 3 meses. Sesshoumaru vivía en su apartamento, pero se le encogía el corazón al ver la habitación de Megan vacía. Estaba en su oficina cuando Rin entró.

-Me necesitabas?

-Quiero que abras lo que papá te dejó.

-No, no lo quiero.

-Rin, Inuyasha y yo estuvimos sacando cuentas. Falta un 15 por ciento de acciones. Si se llega a saber que hay un desconocido dueño de ese 15 por ciento, sería nuestra ruina… tenemos que saber si son tuyas…

Rin exhaló y se sentó.

-Bueno, pásamelo.

Sesshoumaru le pasó el paquete aún sellado. Rin extendió las manos temblorosas.

-Sesshoumaru, no lo quiero… Haz lo que quieras con él…

-Rin, es tu herencia…

-Aceptarla sería aceptar a mi padre. Y ese hombre destruyó la vida de mi madre. Es imposible que yo lo acepte…

-Sabías algo de él?

-No, nunca lo conocí. Si bien me sé su nombre es porque mi tío me dijo que ese era el nombre del mismísimo diablo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No se equivocó. Yo lo conocí. Murió hacen 10 años aproximadamente. Un hombre prepotente, desmesurado, cizañero y mentiroso. Nunca imaginé que tú eras…

-Sabían de mi?

-Sabíamos de una mujer que apareció más o menos cuando yo tenía como 6 años… decía que esperaba un hijo de él. Pero él mismo la lanzó a la calle y negó haberla conocido en toda su vida…

-Mi madre trabajó muy duro por mí. Para que nunca me conformara, para llevarme a las mejores escuelas y tener lo mejor…

A Rin se le escaparon varias lágrimas.

-Nunca pude agradecerle como se lo merecía. Para cuando tuve la oportunidad de darle sus merecidas vacaciones… ya era muy tarde…

Sesshoumaru sabía bien que Rin vivía únicamente para su madre. Y que aquellas vacaciones en las que se conocieron, fue porque ella misma insistió en que se fuera. Se acercó a Rin y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Sabía muy bien lo que era no poder demostrarle a una madre todo lo que valía. Rin sonrió entre lágrimas y aceptó el abrazo que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía.

-Rin…

-Lo sé…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Rin abrió el sobre con un nudo en la garganta. Entre documentos había un acta de un investigador. Aparentemente, así era como Inutaisho había dado con Rin. Había una carta sellada con el nombre de Rin afuera y especificaba que sólo ella la abriera. Rin miró a Sesshoumaru con el pulso tembloroso. Abrió la carta.

_"Rin… He dado contigo de la manera más increíble. Cuando tu padre abandonó a tu madre, yo le prometí a ella que velaría por ti. Soy tu padrino… era, si estás leyendo esta carta, mi corazón no resistió lo suficiente como para llegar a decírtelo. Durante años le envié dinero a tu madre para ayudarla con tu educación. Pero un día, me devolvieron el dinero diciendo que la cuenta bancaria estaba cerrada y que ninguno de los datos que tenía sobre tu madre existían. Por muchos años las creí muertas. Tu madre se cambió el apellido al apellido de soltera de su madre. Evidentemente, con el cambio de nombre, se mudó a Marseille, donde creciste y te convertiste en la bella mujer que eres ahora. Mientras te buscaba me enteré de que Sesshoumaru se había enamorado de una hermosa abogada de Marseille. Y de inmediato y aún no sé porqué razón, pensé que podrías ser tú. Claro que como te llamaba Rin, no sabía que me hablaba de Megan Dupuis, era como te buscaba, el apellido de soltera de tu madre._

_Es cierto que mi hermanastro fue un hombre de la peor calaña, pero también es cierto que eres mi ahijada. Durante la búsqueda, el investigador finalmente te localizó, pero ya te habías separado de Sesshoumaru, desde el principio supe que el hijo que esperabas era suyo, pero esperaba paciente a que decidieras decírselo. Entre nosotros nunca quedó clara la verdadera razón de su separación. Quiero que sepas que él nunca lo supo. Nunca se enteró de que esperabas un hijo suyo. Soy testigo del sufrimiento de mi hijo al enterarse que estabas embarazada._

_Tal vez el despecho al pensar que habías reconstruido tu vida, fue lo que lo impulsó a casarse con esa mujer. _

_Los he visto en estos últimos días. Juegan a los enamorados que no saben nada. Disimulando y disfrazando las miradas, sin embargo, el día del cumpleaños de James… tú me entiendes, sé que lo amas y tratas de luchar contra ello. Él te ama y lo oculta porque es un torpe. Este es el impulso que necesitan. Si de verdad quieres estar con él, díselo. Y si no, al menos dile la verdad._

_También se que Megan, la hija de Sesshoumaru no es su hija biológica. Pero a lo que realmente le tengo miedo es a que él se entere, a lo que esa mujer le pueda hacer. Evita por todos los medios posibles que se entere. Eso sería como matarlo en vida. La única persona capaz de llenar el vacío que dejaste ha sido su hija."_

Rin interrumpió la lectura con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. La carta había llegado demasiado tarde. Entonces Rin comprendió que el simple hecho de imaginarse que nunca volvería a verla, había sido lo que cavara la tumba de Inutaisho. La última parte de la carta decía que la herencia no era de su padre. Que era de parte suya para su ahijada. Entre las demás cosas estaban las acciones faltantes. Y una súplica de que no las vendiera. Que si lo quería hacer, que se las vendiera a Sesshoumaru o a Inuyasha.

Rin guardó la carta mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Sesshoumaru sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le secó el rostro.

-Qué te dice?

-Que era mi padrino, y que me quiere mucho… y que tú eres un tonto por no haberte quedado en Marseille…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que ésas eran cosas con las que saltaría su padre.

-El viejo nunca se equivocó. Tienes las acciones?

-Sí. Dice que es el 15 por ciento, así que es la parte que falta…

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado.

-Bienvenida a bordo. Eres la nueva socia de Shikon Enterprises.

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Será mejor que te vayas a descansar…

-No, estoy bien…

-Rin…

…………………………………

6 meses se hicieron presentes. Y era el primer cumpleaños de Mara. Si algo le había dolido a Rin era que Sesshoumaru apareciera en la casa de Inuyasha con una mujer. Al verla, Inuyasha palideció y Kagome trató de mantener la calma. Rin estaba con Mara sentada en su regazo y al verlo entrar con ella, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Esperando un momento adecuando y mucho mas aún, armarse de valor, Rin no llegó a decirle la verdad sobre James.

James era demasiado despierto para el gusto de Rin en varios aspectos. Uno de ellos era que sabía mucho más de lo que ella deseaba sobre relaciones adultas. Y el verla apretarle el trasero era un signo muy claro de que Sesshoumaru era suyo. Sesshoumaru le dijo incómodo que no lo hiciera y sonrió al ver a James acercársele. No esperó que el pequeño le lanzara un puñetazo a pleno estómago. Obviamente enfadado y con el ceño fruncido, James lo enfrentó.

-Eres un mentiroso! No te acerques a mi mamá!

-No, James!

Inclusive la nueva aparecida se dio cuenta de inmediato del parecido entre ellos. Rin notó su impresión, así como había notado la que tuvo cuando vio la casa llena de niños, era obvio que no les gustaban.

-Tienes un hijo?

-No, no es…

-No te quiero! Tú haces a mi mamá triste!

James lo pateó en el espinazo y justo en ese momento, Rin lo tomó en brazos y dedicándole la más dura de las miradas a Sesshoumaru, se lo llevó a una habitación.

-Qué rayos te pasa, James! No tenías ningún derecho a golpearlo!

-Es un mentiroso!

-Aún así! Mírame!

El pequeño levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la punta de la nariz roja. Rin se bajó frente a él y acarició su rostro.

-Porqué lo golpeaste? No era tu mejor amigo?

-No! Ya no lo quiero!

-James, no se deja de querer así tan de repente…

-Es un mentiroso y yo no quiero un amigo mentiroso!

Rin trató durante un buen rato sacarle la información al pequeño, pero no lo logró.

-James…

-Ya no lo quiero, mami, ya no lo quiero…

Rin decidió que lo mejor era irse. Con el pequeño aferrado a su cuello, lo abrazó. Luego de despedirse de ambos, Sesshoumaru trató de interceptarlos.

-Tú y yo hablaremos después…

Rin se marchó. Al día siguiente, Rin estaba en su oficina. Sesshoumaru entró.

-Rin…

-Te voy a dejar algo bien claro.

Rin se puso de pie dejando sus anteojos sobre el escritorio.

-Conmigo puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana. Ni eso, no creo que te aguantaría tanto. Pero a mi hijo… Con James no vas a jugar. No sé qué rayos fue lo que le hiciste, pero sí tengo seguro que no te quiere volver a ver. Y si sólo lo harás sufrir, yo tampoco quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. Ahora, tengo mucho trabajo, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas.

Sesshoumaru estaba perplejo ante todo lo que Rin le dijo. Rin esperaba que le aclarara la situación, pero no pasó. Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina.

…………………………

Inuyasha entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Inuyasha le dio sendo derechazo.

-A MI CASA NO VAS A LLEVAR LAS GOLFAS CON LAS QUE TE REVUELCAS. MI CASA Y MI FAMILIA SON SAGRADAS! Esperaba muchas cosas de ti, Sesshoumaru. Pero de ahí a meter a Kikyou a mi casa, es demasiado!

De la misma manera, Inuyasha se fue. Ahora Sesshoumaru estaba seguro de dos cosas. Una era que Rin estaba celosa y otra, que tenía toda una legión protegiéndola. Haciendo una tercera obvia, más le valía andarse con pasos finos.

…………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su casa en la noche, ya agotado. Kira corrió a sus brazos, él la cargó y la besó con una gran sonrisa. Notó que ya tenía su pijama puesta.

-Dónde está tu mami?

-Arriba con Mara…

Inuyasha subió las escaleras con la pequeña en sus brazos. Kagome tenía a Mara recostada de su pecho mientras tarareaba una canción. Inuyasha sonrió y al acercarse, Mara abrió los ojos.

-Papa!

Exclamó con un alto tono un tanto chillón. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

-Hola, mi amor… perdóname por llegar tan tarde… ahora es hora de dormir con mami…

Kagome sonrió, pero la pequeña se negaba a abandonar los brazos de su padre. Así que Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome, que tenía a Kira recostada de su regazo. La besó con ternura.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

Kira sonrió y se abrazó a la cintura de su madre. Inuyasha durmió a Mara y notó que Kira también estaba dormida. Luego de acostarlas, se fue a su habitación. Se desvistió y se metió al baño. Kagome sonrió al verlo. Su marido gozaba de excelente salud y eso se reflejaba en su musculosa complexión. Al salir, luego de una deliciosa y larga ducha, Inuyasha se cayó de bruces al ver a su mujer vistiendo una fina prenda de seda, de un grosor ínfimo, casi transparente.

-Inu, estás bien?

-Sí… Kami! Eres hermosa!

Kagome sonrió mientras se acercó de rodillas sobre la cama hasta su esposo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos resbalaban y se perdían en la rubia cabellera. Inuyasha la pegó a él en un posesivo abrazo mientras sentía las piernas flojas. Sintió una mano de Kagome deslizarse acariciando cada músculo de su torso y hasta la toalla a su cintura. Deshacerse de ella y encontrarse con su hombría.

-Amor…

Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que la sangre se terminara de agolpar en la parte baja de su cintura. Deslizó sus manos debajo de la prenda y acariciando sus curvas en un paso desenfrenado hasta sus senos.

A medida que se adentraba en la cama, de rodillas, Inuyasha se deshizo de la prenda y sus ojos corrieron a encontrarse con los suculentos senos de su mujer. Redondos, perfectos y rebosantes de vida. Acariciando un pezón con sus dedos y luego los reemplazó por su lengua. Kagome enredó sus dedos entre la cabellera de su marido mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias en su pecho. Inuyasha la hizo quedar acostada de espaldas y la continuó besando y acariciando.

-Ah! Inu!

Inuyasha desvió sus besos hasta su intimidad, separando sus piernas con una caricia suave, pero firme a la vez. Kagome no pudo contenerse al sentir el placer recorrer a la velocidad de la luz todo su cuerpo desde su entrepierna y hasta su cerebro. Sabia que si seguía gritando de aquella manera, Kira despertaría, se tapó la boca con las manos, pero aquello no fue suficiente cuando Inuyasha insertó su lengua en su interior lanzándola por el despeñadero de sus pasiones.

-Kami! Inuyasha! No puedo!

Todo el cuerpo de Kagome se contrajo rítmicamente al momento de alcanzar el clímax por los labios de su marido.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Inuyasha sonrió y se deslizó poco a poco sobre ella, creando un camino de besos desde su intimidad y hasta sus labios. La besó larga y apasionadamente. Hasta que su propio cuerpo le recordó su situación. Trató de soportar lo más posible. Disfrutaba el poder alargar el placer de su mujer al máximo.

-Kagome… ya… necesito…

Kagome lo acarició y lo guió a su interior, ambos soltaron un sonoro suspiro al sentir sus cuerpos unirse y fundirse en uno. Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras se descargaba sobre su mujer. Inmovilizada por el peso de su marido sobre ella, Kagome sentía que perdía el control sobre su propio cuerpo mientras Inuyasha se desvivía por brindarle el máximo placer con sus penetraciones.

-Ooh! Kagome! Oh! Mi amor!

-Ih-nuh!

-Oh!

-Inuh… yaaa!

Inuyasha la sentía apresarlo en su interior. Quemarse con el calor de sus entrañas. La abrazó mientras continuaba sus penetraciones. La besaba apasionadamente mientras sentía que pronto la inconsciencia se apoderaría de su cuerpo.

-Oh! Mi amor! Kagome!

Clamar sus nombres a la vez, mientras se entregaban a la marejada de placeres que inundó sus cuerpos. Aún dentro de ella, Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Kagome abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Inuyasha abandonó el interior de su mujer y la recibió entre sus brazos, mientras se cubrían con las sábanas.

-Kagome…

-Sí?

-Perdóname…

-Porqué?

-Estoy muerto…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Inuyasha sonrió y exhaló mientras cerró los ojos.

-Te amo, princesa… no lo olvides…

Manteniéndola apretada entre sus brazos, Inuyasha se quedó dormido poco a poco mientras Kagome le llenaba el pecho de besos y caricias. Kagome se quedó dormida escuchando sus latidos.

………………………

Kagome despertó y se encontró con la mirada ambarina de su esposo y una amplia sonrisa. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Aún me siento como si me acabaras de hacer el amor…

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas, con su rostro entre sus senos.

-Pero te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta cuando no me dejas hacer nada…

-Eres la mejor amante del mundo. No quiero que hagas nada más…

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura. Kagome era sólo un poco más joven que él, sin embargo él fue el primer y sería el único hombre en su vida. Pero esa misma falta de experiencia al principio, había sido la misma que de vez en cuando la asaltaba de inseguridades con respecto a poder satisfacerlo en la cama.

Kagome cerró los ojos sintiéndose abarrotada por aquellos sentimientos de inseguridades. Cuando salían, Inuyasha trató de llevarla a la cama un par de veces, recibiendo el mismo trato en tales ocasiones, sendas cachetadas que le bajaban las ganas de inmediato. Decidió llevar las cosas con calma y luego de un año de estar saliendo juntos, Kagome le confesó que era virgen. Inuyasha solo sonrió y le prometió esperarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Durante aquel noviazgo, increíblemente sin ponerle un dedo encima, le pidió que se casara con él.

Inuyasha la besó nuevamente y le pidió que abriera los ojos.

-Kagome…

-Inu…

-Kagome, deja de pensar en esas bobadas.

-Porqué tenía que aparecerse ella? Ay no! Inu! Y se te vuelve a engatusar?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Kagome…

-Es que yo te amo, Inu, pero… pero… mi amor… no quiero ni pensar en que…

-Kagome…

-Es que mi amor… no recordaba lo que ella me había dicho hasta anoche…

-Y qué fue lo que te dijo? A ver, si ahora lo recuerdas, dímelo.

-Me dijo que se me notaba lo niñata por encima de la ropa… que nunca te iba a satisfacer, porque te gustaban las mujeres con experiencias…

-Ahora quiero que me recuerdes algo… con quién me casé? De quién me enamoré y a quién es que amo con cada fibra de mi ser?

Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha la besó y se acomodó a su lado.

-Kagome, lo digo en serio. Es cierto que en mi pasado hubieron muchas mujeres con experiencia… pero siempre faltaba algo y aunque no lo creas, no me satisfacía, por eso era un mujeriego… pero te juro que todo el placer que sentí al besarte por primera vez, al acariciarte, la dulce tortura de esperarte y hacerte el amor sabiendo que era tu primera vez… Mi amor… eres la mujer de mi vida… y no quiero que lo dudes por lo que una estúpida golfa te vino a decir antes de casarnos.

Inuyasha se levantó y le pidió que lo hiciera ella también. La llevó a la habitación de Kira y la abrazó besándola en el cuello. La contemplaron dormir con las mismas posiciones que Inuyasha. Salieron sonriendo de la habitación y fueron a la de Mara. Al volver a la suya, Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias por regalarme dos maravillosas hijas como lo son Kira y Mara…

…………………………………………………

**Yujuuu! Terminado!**

**Jajaja, solo este cap! Hahaha**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	11. Gomen Perdon

**Capítulo 11**

**Perdón**

Rin despertó con James sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas, lo tomó por sorpresa y lo atacó haciéndole cosquillas de la misma manera. Ambos reían a carcajadas. Luego de un buen rato de juegos.

-Ya! Mama! Ya! Me rindo!

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Acarició su rostro apartando el pelo azabache de su rostro.

-Mama, qué pasa?

-Nada, mi amor…

……………………

Luego del desayuno, Rin y James jugaban por todo el apartamento. Sus risas eran audibles desde el exterior.

-BAM!

-Oh! No! Me han herido! Adiós mundo cruel!

Rin se tendió en el piso y se quedó inmóvil.

-Mama…

Rin no se movió.

-Mama, no es gracioso! Despierta! MAMA! Mama, yo no quería!

Rin lo abrazó imitando un rugido y haciéndolo gritar.

-Mama, eres mala!

Rin lo llenó de besos. Ambos reían cuando sonó el timbre. Cruzaron miradas y corrieron a la puerta.

-PIZZA!

James abrió la puerta y se quedó sujeto a la puerta al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Es la pizza, James?

Rin apareció tras James con el dinero en la mano. Sesshoumaru sí tenía una caja de pizza en las manos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-James… Rin…

-Mama, dile que se vaya.

-No, James… quiero que me perdones…

-No!

-James…

-James, mi amor… déjanos solos, por favor…

James los dejó solos como Rin se lo había pedido.

-Tu… tu pizza…

-No sabías que eras repartidor…

-Rin, onegai… quiero hablar contigo…

-Te escucho…

Sesshoumaru fijó su mirada sobre el hombro de Rin, al voltear, James estaba parado detrás de ella.

-Mama, tengo hambre…

Sesshoumaru le extendió la caja, Rin la llevó al comedor. Volvió a la puerta.

-Rin… quiero que me perdones… los dos…

-Sabes dónde está tu error? TÚ quieres, TÚ necesitas, TÚ… no todo gira entorno a ti, Sesshoumaru. Tú te querías revolcar con ella? Perfecto, me la querías restregar en la cara, lo lograste. Ahora qué quieres?

-No! Rin! Las cosas no son así!

-Entonces dime cómo rayos son! Porque yo… mejor olvídalo.

-Rin… por favor… perdóname… sé bien que metí la pata…

-No, Sesshoumaru, yo no tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte. Yo sólo soy tu abogada.

James haló la mano de Rin.

-Mama…

Sesshoumaru se bajó a su altura.

-James… perdóname…

-No, tú me dijiste mentiras y eso es malo.

-Yo no te dije mentiras. Todo lo que te dije es verdad. Pero a veces los adultos somos tontos y hacemos las cosas mal. Yo lo hice mal.

James guardó silencio.

-James… ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

El pequeño guardó silencio. Sesshoumaru le entregó un paquete que tenía en manos.

-Esto lo compré para ti hace unos días. Espero que te guste mucho.

Sesshoumaru se marchó sin más. James abrió el paquete en sus manos y en su interior estaba el más asombroso modelo de avión a escala para armar. James vio a su madre sorprendido.

-Mama…

-James, porqué no lo perdonaste? De verdad ya no lo quieres como tu amigo?

-Demo él me mintió…

-Sí pero te pidió perdón. El no volverá, porque tú ya no lo quieres ver.

-No!

James salió del apartamento corriendo y llamando a Sesshoumaru. Al llegar al parqueo, vio el BMW gris ponerse en marcha, se lanzó sin pensarlo. Sesshoumaru frenó de golpe al verlo meterse en el medio. Bajó del auto.

-JAMES!

Corrió hasta él para ver que estaba bien.

-Estás bien, no te toqué? Kami! Nunca hagas eso!

El niño estaba lívido y frío.

-James, estás bien?

Entonces fue que reaccionó. Al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a él, lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias a Kami que estás bien… James, nunca te pongas frente a un auto en marcha. Te pude chocar!

-Gomen!

Sesshoumaru sentía sus manitas aferradas a su cuello. Se levantó con él en brazos y volvió al apartamento de Rin.

-Qué pasó!

-Está asustado, se lanzó frente a mi auto.

-Kami! Fuiste tú quien frenó!

-Sí.

-James, estás bien? No te duele nada?

El pequeño asintió y negó con la cabeza aún en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Nunca debes pararte frente a un auto en marcha.

-Gomen…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente.

-Lo único que me importa es saber que estás bien…

-Perdón…

-Claro que te perdono… pero sólo si me prometes que no lo volverás a hacer.

-Te lo prometo…

Sesshoumaru lo despeinó sonriendo.

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sí?

-Ya no quieres ser mi papá?

Aquella pregunta tomó a Rin por sorpresa, Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acercó al pequeño.

-Claro que sí.

-Yo quiero ser tu hijo otra vez… pero si me prometes que no me vas a mentir.

-Te lo prometo.

Sesshoumaru recibió sonriente el abrazo que le regalaba su hijo.

-Mama, no se puede quedar con nosotros hoy?

Rin no tuvo el corazón para separarlos y aceptó el que Sesshoumaru los acompañara durante todo el día.

Todo había pasado en minutos y la pizza conservaba su calor, así que con Sesshoumaru como invitado, se sentaron a la mesa a comer. Rin los veía lado a lado comer con los mismos gestos, masticar de la misma manera y hasta agarrar la comida igual. Se preguntó al verlos, cuánto más sería capaz de ocultarle la verdad a Sesshoumaru.

…………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome descansaban abrazados en el jardín, sentados bajo la deliciosa sombra de un frondoso árbol, mientras Kira jugaba con sus muñecas y Mara. Inuyasha acarició el vientre de su mujer.

-Son hermosas, como su madre…

-Inu, pero si son igualitas a ti…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sabes qué recordé anoche?

-Qué cosa?

-Nuestra primera noche de luna de miel.

-No! Qué malo eres!

Inuyasha rió.

-No te rías. Sé bien lo desastrosa que fue.

-No fue desastrosa. Simplemente no creía que a tu edad fueras tan inocente.

-Discúlpame, pero sólo tenía 20 años!

-Y?

-Sabes? Kira también tendrá 20 años. Qué piensas hacer?

-Eso es diferente, Kira es mi hija.

-Y será la novia de alguien más y la esposa y la madre… Yo también era la hijita adorada de alguien. Inu.

-Pero mi hija no saldrá con depravados.

-Como tú?

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo prefiero que sea así. Es maravilloso sentir ese dolor sabiendo que lo haces por amor.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Nunca lo olvidaré…

-Yo menos…

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían escapado de la fiesta. Llegaron a la habitación de hotel entre besos y caricias. Inuyasha la cargó hasta la cama, pero tropezó antes de llegar. Ambos estaban en el piso y reían como locos. Inuyasha comenzó a quitarle el vestido.

-Inu! Espera!

-No sabes lo que implica serte fiel por dos años!

Kagome rió divertida mientras Inuyasha trataba de descifrar la maraña de botones.

-Vamos, mi amor… vamos a hacerlo bien…

Inuyasha esperó con calma que su joven esposa se desvistiera. Cuando salió del baño, vistiendo un sexy negligé de seda blanca, Inuyasha apenas se pudo contener para no brincarle encima. Kagome dio una vuelta y se quedó parada frente a él.

-Qué tal?

-Hermosa…

Kagome sonrió mientras su esposo se acercó a ella y apreciándola de más cerca, colocó sus manos en su cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Las manos de ella rodearon su rostro mientras él pegaba sus cuerpos en un posesivo abrazo.

-Te amo, preciosa… Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Inu…

Inuyasha acarició sus curvas levantando lentamente la tela que lo alejaba de su piel. Una vez desnuda, Kagome sintió la necesitad de taparse al menos con las manos. Inuyasha sonrió mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba. "Te amo" le dijo y acarició sus curvas sólo con sus dedos.

-Quieres verme?

Kagome asintió sonrojada. Inuyasha sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse. Kagome lo detuvo tomando sus manos y las besó.

-P-puedo? He soñado tantas veces con esto…

-Adelante, mi amor…

Kagome terminó de abrirle la camisa acariciando su musculoso torso y hombros. Pasó sus manos sobre sus pectorales y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Está bien?

-Sí, preciosa…

Kagome lo acarició hasta llegar a su pantalón. Entonces se detuvo. Inuyasha sonrió y se abrió el mismo dejando a la vista su masculinidad erecta, con una sonrisa arrogante se acercó a su esposa.

-Kami! Inu! Se supone que debe ser así!

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

-Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo?

-Sí… pero no así…

Inuyasha la abrazó permitiendo que sus pieles y sexos rozaran. La besó apasionadamente, mientras las caricias mutuas lo excitaban cada vez más. Acostado sobre ella, la contempló y sonrió.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor… no lo olvides…

Deslizó sus besos sobre su cuerpo y besando sus piernas en toda su extensión, las fue separando con un movimiento suave. Al verla, sonrió mientras la acarició con sus dedos haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Inu!

-Eres hermosa…

Inuyasha la besó con la noción de que sería el primero y el único en probar la esencia de su mujer. Kagome se estremecía sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Tanto que fue rodando hasta quedar al borde de la cama. Un movimiento más y ambos estuvieron en el suelo abrazados. Kagome tenía la cara más asustada de su repertorio. Inuyasha, al verla, rió a carcajadas.

-Estás bien?

-Sí? Y tú?

-Sí, preciosa…

Inuyasha la besó aun riendo. Luego de un largo rato de besos y caricias.

-Qué tal si volvemos a la cama?

-No sería muy peligroso?

Inuyasha volvió a reír. La cargó y la dejó sobre la cama. Kagome se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Kami! Esto es un desastre! Perdóname, Inu…

-Perdonarte? Por qué?

-No sé qué hacer…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy, mi amor… y una parte, es todo esto…

-Pero… y si no soy como esperabas?

-Eres lo que esperaba. Eres la mujer que amo… bueno, técnicamente aún no eres mujer… pero pronto…

Inuyasha le prometió ir a su ritmo, el que fuera necesario para que conociera su cuerpo y el suyo.

-Estás lista?

-Sí…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Inuyasha se acomodó entre sus piernas. Descendió lo suficiente hasta romper la barrera que lo separaba de ella. Ella se aferró a su espalda y dejó escapar un grito. Inuyasha se detuvo y notó en sus ojos dos lágrimas.

-Estás bien?

-Kami! Cómo duele!

-Mi amor…

Inuyasha iba a salir de ella.

-No te muevas! Me duele!

Inuyasha se detuvo al instante. En la posición más incómoda que conocía, se mantenía estático. Sentía que sus músculos le ardían.

-Kagome… tengo que moverme…

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado. Ella se refugió en su pecho llorando. Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Perdóname, Inu… perdóname…

-Pero qué cosa te voy a perdonar?

-Soy una tonta! No sé qué rayos hago! Si es normal o no!

-Tranquila, mi amor… sabes? No tiene que ser precisamente hoy… qué tal si descansas y ya mañana será otro día…

-Inu!

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Kagome… no llores, mi amor…

-Pero es que yo quiero hacer el amor contigo… mi esposo… pero… Kami, Inu, duele tanto…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Sé bien que es tu primera vez… y eso es lo que me gusta…

-Inu… hazme el amor…

-Pero…

-Quiero hacerlo… pero no sé nada…

-No te preocupes, preciosa… sólo tienes que recordar que te amo…

Kagome asintió.

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado… pero no te puedo prometer que no te dolerá al principio…

Entre besos y caricias, Inuyasha se aseguró de que estuviera preparada y entonces la penetró, despacio, con calma, hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. La vio a los ojos, con el rostro rojo, ella le sonrió.

-Ya no duele tanto…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente y comenzó a moverse lentamente, la escuchaba gemir a su oído y le repetía al suyo cuánto la amaba.

-Mi amor… olvídate de todo… sólo somos tú y yo…

-Kami! Inu, me estoy volviendo loca!

Finalmente Inuyasha no pudo contenerse más y derramó su esencia en su interior.

-Ah! Kagome!

Inuyasha la besaba apasionadamente, abandonó su interior provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… eso fue… fue fantástico!

Kagome sonrió ahora un poco más segura de ella misma.

-Qué fue eso? Lo… último?

-Te gustó?

-Sí! Kami, es extraño, pero es como morir y volver…

Inuyasha rió y le dijo al oído que ese había sido su primer orgasmo. Kagome rió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo. Se dejó de reír al ver su mano, sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio. Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó. Entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Mi amor…

-Ya eres mi mujer… en el total sentido de la palabra…

-Inu…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Inuyasha sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano con los anillos de su esposa. La levantó hasta sus labios y los besó. Su mujer se movió entre sus brazos. Kira y Mara se acercaron e Inuyasha les dijo que guardaran silencio. Las niñas se acomodaron a su lado. Inuyasha sonrió y las acarició en la cabeza.

-Papi, tú nos quieres?

-Claro que sí, princesa…

-Y a mami?

-También…

Las pequeñas sonrieron. Inuyasha veló sus sueños vespertinos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por Kagome había renunciado a una vida llena de mujeres y fines de semana de parrandas. Sin embargo, ahora vivía rodeado de las mujeres que más amaba y cada día era una celebración de algo nuevo.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru cedió a los ruegos de James y lo llevó a su cama. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Rin.

-Preciosa…

-Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Buenas noches…

-Tenemos que hablar… pero será cuando las cosas estén realmente calmadas…

-Sabes dónde encontrarme. Sabes algo? Tienes un hijo maravilloso, Rin…

-Lo sé…

-Sé que sí… sólo te lo quería decir…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Quiero que me perdones, Rin… quiero estar contigo…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con su dedo índice.

-No digas nada… estoy harto de escucharte decir no.

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin pasó su mano por la mejilla en la que Sesshoumaru la besara.

-Kami, dame fuerzas!

……………………………………

Rin fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, le diría sin más que James era su hijo. Sin embargo, no sería posible. Al entrar, lo encontró con los ojos rojos mientras sostenía un papel en sus manos.

-Sesshoumaru…

Vio que era un montón de garabatos.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, eso es de Megan?

Sesshoumaru asintió mientras una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Rin se acercó.

-Porqué no te tomas el día libre? Debes descansar…

-No… éste fue su primer dibujo…

Rin no sabía qué hacer. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Perdóname Rin… perdóname… no sabes todo lo que me arrepiento de haberme ido de Marseille… Debí luchar por ti… cuidarte…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sé que ya no me amas… pero Kami, Rin, yo aún te amo… no sabes cuánto te amo…

Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Tú no me amas, Sesshoumaru… lo nuestro…

-Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida…

…………………………………………………………

**Quiero agradecerle a todas de corazón por sus reviews, por ellos es que sigo maquinando ideas locas. Hehe, no sé hasta dónde lo voy a complicar, o hasta cuando Sessh no se enterará…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Irrompible

**Capítulo 12**

**Irrompible**

Rin estaba en su cama con James abrazado a ella. Había una terrible tormenta eléctrica y el pequeño no lograba conciliar sueño.

-Mama, tengo miedo…

-Tranquilo, mi amor… es sólo luces y sonidos…

-Mama, y si Sesshoumaru tiene miedo? Quién lo cuida?

-Sesshoumaru se sabe cuidar solo. Ya es un hombre grande.

-Y a ti, quién te cuida?

-Yo también me sé cuidar sola...

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Duérmete, mi amor…

James la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Mama… cuándo se va a cumplir mi deseo de cumpleaños?

-No lo sé, mi amor. Qué deseaste?

-Pero si lo digo no se cumple…

-Entonces, si yo puedo cumplirlo, pero no sé que es, no lo puedo hacer.

James guardó silencio.

-Mama, para hacer un bebé, se necesita un papá y una mamá. Verdad?

-Sí.

-Pero dónde está mi papá? Cómo me tienes sin papá?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Tienes un papá… pero… no te preocupes, mi amor… tal vez muy pronto conozcas a tu papá…

-Pero cuándo?

-No lo sé, James…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin lo besó.

-Descansa…

Cada día se le hacía más pesado el no decirle a Sesshoumaru la verdad. Dos semanas después, Sesshoumaru llegó de un viaje de negocios. Fue a visitar a James y le llevó varios juguetes.

-James, cómo se dice?

-Gracias!

El pequeño lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Puedo ir a mi cuarto a jugar?

-Sí.

James corrió a su habitación con sus juguetes nuevos. Sesshoumaru y Rin se quedaron solos.

-Nunca lo he visto tan feliz… Sesshoumaru… hay algo que debí decirte…

-Qué cosa?

-Más bien debí aclarar al momento en que pisé Japón.

-Rin…

-Se trata de James… hubo un mal entendido… al principio estaba dolida y molesta… pero al menos eso debes saber…

-No te comprendo, Rin…

-El padre de James…

-No quiero saberlo.

-Pero…

-No me interesa.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.

Sesshoumaru no la dejó decir una palabra más y luego de despedirse de James, se marchó. Rin lo vio alejarse.

-…Eres tú…

-Qué cosa, mama?

-No importa, mi amor… te gustan los juguetes que te trajo Sesshoumaru?

-Sí, mama! Son súper!

James había construido un puente entre ellos. Con cada visita, Rin se quedaba más tiempo con ellos.

-…Eres mi esclavo!

-Como usted diga, amo…

-Yo te ordeno que beses a la reina!

-Pero no hay reinas en el juego…

-Ahí está!

Rin entraba en la sala con una bandeja con refrescos y galletas.

-James, la reina me va a matar, si hago eso.

-Claro que no! Mama! Quieres jugar?

-Qué están jugando?

-Yo soy el príncipe de las tierras del Oeste, un youkai perro. Y él es mi esclavo.

-Aha? Y qué haría yo?

-Quieres ser la reina?

-Está bien. Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sólo te quedas ahí.

Rin se quedó sentada luego de poner la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Esclavo! Cumple mis órdenes!

-No puedo…

-Mama, dile que me obedezca!

-Obedece a tu amo, esclavo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Rin ni siquiera pudo luchar contra ello. James rió a carcajadas.

-Pero qué haces?

-Esas fueron las órdenes del príncipe…

-Mira! El esclavo sapo se convirtió en un rey! Y ahora, la reina se enamoró del rey y se van a casar!

* * *

Rin estaba en su oficina con Kagome. Hacía un tiempo ya que la misma Kagome se había dado cuenta de que James era hijo de Sesshoumaru.

-…Rin, hablamos del padre de tu hijo…

-Lo sé… aún lo amo, y quiero volver con él… Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru estaba en la puerta de la oficina, sostenía un pequeño ramo de margaritas y por la expresión de su rostro, no cabía duda que lo había escuchado todo.

-Parece que interrumpí algo importante…

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta a su paso.

-Kami! Qué hago!

-Ve tras él! Dile la verdad!

-Pero…

-YA! VETE!

Rin salió de la oficina, le preguntó a su secretaria para dónde había ido Sesshoumaru y ella le dijo que al ascensor. Sin poderlo localizar, Rin fue a su apartamento, pero tampoco estaba allí.

* * *

Rin le sirvió la cena a James, pero él se negó a comer.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Por qué no quieres a Sesshoumaru?

-James…

-Dime, mama… Porqué no lo quieres? Si él es bueno?

-Sí lo quiero, mi amor…

-Mama, no me digas mentiras… no quiero dejar de quererte… Sesshoumaru me dijo que vas a tener otro novio… me dijo que se va de viaje. Para que tu novio no se ponga celoso… yo no quiero que se vaya! Es mi amigo!

-Sesshoumaru nunca me deja hablar… James, hay muchas cosas en las que Sesshoumaru está equivocado y no me deja hablar… no lo entenderías…

-Claro que no si nunca me dices nada!

-James!

-Es la verdad, mama, tú siempre me guardas secretos. Además de que los adultos son muy tontos! Por qué no le dices a Sesshoumaru que lo quieres? O por qué no él no te acaba de decir que quiere ser mi papá? Solamente saben pelear y se quedan sin hablarse y entonces yo me quedo solo!

-James…

Las palabras de James taladraban su mente, nunca llegó a pensar que a sus escasos 5 años pudiera hablar de aquella manera. Sus ojos le ardían y sintió el frío característico de retener las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuándo has estado sólo, mi amor? Cuándo te he dejado sólo?

-Desde que vinimos a Japón… ya no te veo mama… sólo los sábados y domingos… siempre llegas tarde y haces la cena para después dormir…

-Perdóname…

-Mami, yo quiero ser normal… yo quiero tener un papá…

Rin no pudo contener las lágrimas ni el aire en sus pulmones, se llevó las manos a la boca.

-James, por favor…

-Mami, quién es mi papá? Donde esta? Por qué no nos quiere?

Con cada pregunta de su pequeño, Rin sentía el corazón encogérsele. No tenía salida, no sabía qué hacer. Siempre pensó que tendría tiempo para responderle esas preguntas, algunos años extras. Pero ya ese tiempo se había vencido. Así como se enorgullecía de la capacidad de aprendizaje de James, debía enorgullecerse de su madurez. Entonces comprendió que su hijo estaba dejando de ser un niño demasiado rápido, hacía conjeturas y razonaba demasiado rápido, estaba muy avanzado para su edad. Se acercó a él, que al verla, limpió sus lágrimas de su rostro.

-Yo no quiero que llores, mami… eso me hace muy triste…

-Perdóname, mi amor… parece que tu mami es una tonta y está cometiendo muchos errores…

-Tú me dijiste que de los errores se aprende… mami…

-Es verdad, mi amor… pero los errores que yo hice, no son para aprender de ellos… tengo que arreglarlos… porque si no, tú no podrás ser un niño feliz…

-Yo soy feliz, mami… estoy contigo…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Si fueras realmente feliz, no me dirías tantas cosas… tantas cosas que no debes saber, que no debes decir…

-Dije algo malo?

-No, mi amor… nunca has dicho nada malo… yo te prometo que arreglaré mis errores… pero mi amor, no te puedo prometer que si conoces a tu papá él te quiera. Mucho menos que me quiera a mí…

-Pero mami… quién no puede quererte? Si tu eres buena…

-Es como dijiste, mi amor… los adultos somos tontos. Y muchas veces olvidamos que decir la verdad es siempre mejor que mentir… aunque no siempre sea fácil.

-Por eso se miente?

-Sí… es mucho más fácil decir una mentira y que te la crean, a decir la verdad. Pero entonces cuando quieres decir la verdad, no te creerán…

James abrazó a Rin.

-Si quieres, yo le digo a Sesshoumaru que lo quieres… yo puedo decir la verdad por ti…

Rin rió mientras apretaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, mi amor... pero eso es algo que debo hacerlo yo…

Luego de convencerlo para que comiera, Rin lo preparó para acostarlo.

-Veré que puedo hacer con mi trabajo para poder estar más tiempo contigo… No puedo hacer como cuando vivíamos en Francia, por que allá, yo no trabaja.

-Y porqué aquí sí?

-Porque yo estaba buscando un trabajo, mi amor. Y éste es mi trabajo.

-Mami…

-Dame unos días, mi amor… porque ahora mismo no sé dónde está tu papá. Tengo que buscarlo…

-Mama… yo no quería decir cosas malas que te hicieran llorar… yo solo dije lo que veo que está mal…

-Lo sé, James…

-Todavía me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor! Eres mi bebé! Nunca te voy a dejar de querer! Más que quererte, yo te amo, James…

-Qué es eso?

-El amor? Es el sentimiento más lindo creado por Kami y cómo él lo hizo, él es amor…

-Y solamente Kami hace el amor?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No, mi amor. Todos nosotros podemos amar. Del amor nacen los bebés…

-Mama, el amor se muere?

-Sí… muchas veces las personas se dejan llevar por las mentiras y otras cosas y eso le hace mucho daño al amor y lo mata.

-Tu amabas a mi papá?

-Mucho…

-Y qué pasó?

-Tu papá y yo no podíamos estar juntos… y eso me dolía mucho… tanto que lloraba por varios días, él no podía vivir en Francia y yo no podía salir de ella… y entonces cometí el error más grande… yo era muy feliz con tu papá, pero sólo unos días mientras estábamos juntos, después, me sentía muy sola y muy triste… y le dije a tu papá que se fuera…

-Pero por qué?

-James, ser feliz por tres días no te quita la tristeza de 6 meses… pero yo no sabía que tu papá me había hecho el mejor de los regalos…

-Qué te regaló?

-A ti, mi amor… te dejó dentro de mí.

-Mama…

-Yo traté muchas veces de hablar con él, pero no pude… y entonces ya es muy tarde para decir la verdad sin hacerle daño a nadie.

-A quién le vas a hacer daño?

-A él… a mí misma… y lo que menos quiero es que te pueda hacer daño a ti…

-Pero tú me cuidarás…

-Claro que sí, mi amor… pero ese daño, no se repara… así que una vez hecho, tendremos que vivir con él… me comprendes?

-Es como algo que se rompe y no puede arreglarse?

-Algo parecido…

James la abrazó y se refugió en su pecho.

-Entonces yo te voy a cuidar a ti… yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Decirle que aquello era imposible sería hacerlo crecer antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, tiempo era de lo que menos disponía. En cuestión de días tenía que hablar con Sesshoumaru y decirle la verdad sobre James.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dijo que no iría a la oficina en los días siguientes. Sin embargo, Rin estaba determinada a decirle la verdad y fue a su apartamento. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta sólo vistiendo pantalones y una camisa a medio poner.

-RIN!

Rin sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Ya no tengo idea de porqué me torturo de esta manera…

-Rin…

-No te molestes… no tienes que darme ninguna explicación…

-Rin, no es lo que piensas… no significa nada de lo que crees…

-Y yo? Alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti? Yo sé que no… y tal vez ella tampoco, pero para mí significa mucho…

-Rin…

-Te dije que no me tienes que explicar nada…

Rin se marchó aguantándose las lágrimas, mucho más al escuchar la voz de la mujer desde el interior del apartamento llamándolo y de paso confirmando sus sospechas acerca de lo que ocurría.

En su auto, pensó en James.

-Perdóname, hijo… perdóname…

Al llegar a la casa, despachó a la niñera y llamó a su secretaria.

-No iré hoy, tengo que atender otros asuntos…

-No se preocupe señorita Porter.

-Cualquier cosa muy importante me llamas.

Al terminar la llamada se quedó sentada en la sala con las manos sobre su rostro. Al sentir a James, se limpió las lágrimas como pudo. Pero era muy tarde, James estaba frente a ella.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor… ya hiciste tus tareas?

-Sí… mama, qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

-Mama!

-No te quiero decir ahora, James… vamos a salir, a dónde quieres ir?

-No quiero salir, mama… quiero estar contigo…

-Vamos a estar juntos, mi amor…

-Mama!

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Eres un niño maravilloso, mi amor… el mejor hijo del mundo. Pero no es a ti a quién le toca preocuparse, eso es a mí. Así que olvida lo que pasó…

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Vamos a salir, mi amor…

-Podemos ir al centro de maquinitas?

-A donde quieras, mi amor…

Rin lo llevó y luego de un buen rato fueron a cenar. Rin no solía darle comida chatarra, pero lo complació y le compró una hamburguesa, estaban cenando cuando Sesshoumaru entró en el mismo restaurante.

-"Hay 350 restaurantes en la cuidad y él viene a parar aquí!"

Rin pensó mientras lo ignoró. Sesshoumaru se acercó a la mesa al verlos.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Hola, James… Rin…

-Hola! Porqué ya no vas a la casa?

-He estado un poco ocupado…

-Ya lo creo…

-Rin…

-No te preocupes, esta vez no permitiré que te golpee.

-Mama, pelearon otra vez?

-Son cosas de adultos, James. Ya empezaste a armar los aviones?

-No… bueno, sí uno, pero no lo he terminado. Cuándo vas a ayudarme?

-Qué te parece si voy mañana? Estoy de vacaciones…

-Puede, mami? Sesshoumaru puede ir a la casa mañana?

-Sí…

-Sí!

* * *

Rin despertó con un James muy emocionado sobre ella.

-Mama! Ya es de día!

Rin rió y lo abrazó. James apenas cabía en sí de la emoción por pasarse todo el día con Sesshoumaru. Después del desayuno, Rin lavó los platos.

-Te vas a quedar, verdad que sí?

-No puedo mi amor… yo vendré en la tarde.

-Está bien…

-James, si Sesshoumaru te dice que tiene novia, respétalo, de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-James. Te estoy hablando! Si me entero de que le faltaste el respeto, te voy a castigar.

-Está bien…

En ese momento llegó Sesshoumaru, James lo recibió abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Hola! Oye, me dejarías un ratito con tu mami? Tengo que hablar con ella…

-Sí!

James corrió a su habitación. Rin recogió sus cosas.

-Rin…

-Hola…

Aquél saludo fue más seco que un desierto, Sesshoumaru sabía que se lo merecía.

-Rin, tenemos que hablar.

-Bien, yo hablaré. Sólo hago esto por mi hijo, porque te juro que si no te quisiera tanto ayer mismo me montaba en un vuelo a Francia. Hazme un favor y no lo ilusiones diciéndole que quieres ser su papá o que me quieres. Por Kami, lo estás volviendo loco y a mí junto con él. Y te agradecería que a mí casa no traigas a las rameras con las que te revuelcas. Dejando eso claro, James es hiperactivo, no le des muchos dulces o cosas con azúcar a la vez.

-Ya puedo hablar?

-Y realmente crees que te quiero escuchar?

-Rin…

-…-

-…-

-Bien, me tengo que ir.

Rin se marchó dejando a Sesshoumaru con las palabras en la boca. Todo el camino a la oficina, se aferró al volante, se sentía como el ser más despiadado que hubiera existido.

Sesshoumaru y James se pasaron gran parte de la mañana jugando. Estaban armando el modelo sin terminar.

-Sesshoumaru, tú conoces a mi papá?

-No lo creo…

-Mama me dijo que es japonés…

-Sí?

-Sí… y que lo va a buscar para que yo lo conozca… pero si él no quiere a mi mama, yo no lo quiero.

-Y qué te hace pensar que no la quiere?

-Mama me dijo que puede ser que no la quiera a ella. Por que ella dijo una mentira y que ahora hace mucho daño decir la verdad.

-Ah, que no la perdonará. Y qué más? No te dijo su nombre?

-Hmm… no, no me dijo… pero me dijo que lo amaba mucho… pero que no podían estar juntos… yo me acuerdo que mi abuelita, a veces me pedía perdón…

-Tu abuelita Amelié?

-Sí, ella me decía que era su culpa que yo no tuviera papá. Porque mami no la quería dejar sola.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a sentir un vacío en el estómago.

-James… qué más sabes?

James le hizo toda la historia tal y como Rin se la contara a él. Sesshoumaru se sentía frío y con la cabeza ligera. Se fijó en el pequeño frente a él y se dijo estúpido a sí mismo. El pequeño si apenas tenía rasgos ajenos a los suyos.

-"James… James es mi hijo! ES MI HIJO!"

El niño seguía hablando sin notar los cambios en su amigo.

-…Tío Jakotzu me dijo que mami siempre estaba triste… pero no se lo digas a mami, ella no sabe lo que tío me dijo…

-Qué te dijo? Porqué estaba triste?

-Porque ellos dos llamaron muchas veces a mi papá y le mandaron cartas y muchas cosas para decirle que fuera a Francia y él no fue. Y que por eso mami cree que mi papá no la quiere…

-Estás seguro de todo esto?

-Sí, tío me lo dijo en su última visita. Me acuerdo de muchas cosas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, si apenas recordaba dos o tres cosas de su infancia eran muchas.

-Y ahora? Tú mamá lo quiere?

-No sé… no me lo dijo… pero sí se notaba triste cuando me dijo que él no la va a querer y después, no sé porqué se asustó mucho.

-Se asustó?

-Sí, y dijo algo raro, no entendí, pero creo que dijo: "primero muerta" o algo así…

-James, se supone que me puedes decir todo esto?

-Ella no me dijo que era un secreto. Así que creo que sí. Además tú eres mi amigo.

-"Yo soy tu papá…"

-Sesshoumaru, sabes cómo puedo hacerme fuerte?

-Para qué quieres ser fuerte?

-Para cuidar a mi mami si mi papá no la quiere.

-Eso no va a pasar…

-Cómo lo sabes?

-No te preocupes…

James se quedó pensativo. Sesshoumaru lo observaba y se descubrió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Qué pasa, Sesshoumaru?

-Sabías que te quiero?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru sonrió aún más.

-Y quiero a tu mamá…

-Pero ella me dijo que tienes novia… y se puso muy triste…

-No tengo novia, es que Rin no me dejó hablar… James, ella me quiere?

-Sí.

-Sí?

-Mucho, ella le dijo a Kagome que te ama… pero tiene miedo de decirte algo… dice que si lo sabes, puedes querer quitarle algo… qué le vas a quitar a mi mamá? Porqué?

-Nada… no te preocupes…

Sesshoumaru continuó jugando con él, ahora con la noción de que era su hijo. Pero entonces recordó la carta que aún conservaba, de hecho, este día la cargaba consigo, decidido a poner los puntos sobre las íes. Si Rin intentó localizarlo tantas veces, y le mandó tantas cartas, porqué él nunca se enteró? Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora hasta dar con una remota respuesta. Su antigua secretaria, por alguna razón ella y Kagura eran amigas. De por sí era algo extraño dada la obsesión de Kagura con la élite y la posición social.

* * *

Cuando Rin llegó a la casa, James corrió a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mami!

Rin sonrió y dejó todas sus cosas a un lado, incluyendo una rosa roja que tenía en las manos. Al verla, todo lo que Sesshoumaru tenía en mente se fue por el caño. Fijó sus ojos doraros enardecidos por la furia en la inocente flor en sus manos.

-Mami, y eso?

-Ah, esa flor me la regaló Inuyasha.

-Por qué?

-Porqué sí, porque me quiere mucho. Te portaste bien?

-Sí!

-Sí? Y qué hicieron?

-Terminamos el avión! Y comenzamos un carro…

-Vaya…

-Mami… tú me dijiste que querías decirle algo a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quiere decirte algo a ti. Pero los dos dicen que no se dejan hablar.

-James…

-Mami…

-Ve a tu cuarto, yo hablaré con Sesshoumaru.

El pequeño salió corriendo sin decir más y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Rin se sentó en un sillón de la sala.

-Sesshoumaru… esta mañana yo…

-Estabas en tu derecho… pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo…

-Te voy a escuchar.

-Todo… todo este tiempo… todo lo que he hecho… ha sido promovido por mi orgullo herido… el despecho… sé que suena estúpido decirlo, pero me siento de todo, excepto estúpido… Rin, nunca te dejé de amar. Te iba a esperar… estaba dispuesto a esperarte… pero entonces me llegó una única carta, un correo electrónico… después de 3 meses, fue lo único que recibí… una carta donde me decías que te ibas a casar, que no me amabas… que estabas con este hombre maravilloso que vivía cerca de tu casa y que esperabas un hijo suyo…

Sesshoumaru le mostró la carta. Aquello golpeó a Rin en lo más bajo.

-Qué! Sesshoumaru…

-A causa de esta carta, me dejé enredar por Kagura… sabía que me era infiel, pero nunca me permití contemplar que Megan no fuera mía… por eso le puse tu nombre… aún así y supuestamente odiándote, te amaba…

-Sessoumaru, yo no…

-Cuando viniste a Japón y lloraste cuando me viste por primera vez, se me encogió el corazón… Rin… supe que la carta era falsa… hasta que supe que sí tenías un hijo… entonces lo creí todo…

-Sesshoumaru, yo no escribí esta carta! Nunca! Yo te pedía que fueras a Francia, te decía que tenías que verme… yo nunca escribí esto!

Rin tenía lágrimas en su rostro.

-Tienes que creerme, yo nunca escribí esta carta…

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews! **

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Secretos en el Corazón

**Capítulo 13**

**Secretos en el Corazón**

-Tienes que creerme… tienes que creerme!

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en la frente. La sentía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Y te creo, Rin, yo te creo…

-Por qué me haces esto!

-Rin, yo te amo… pero hay cosas que nos están separando… qué es?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué me querías decir, qué hacía tan urgente que fuera a Francia? Por Kami, Rin dímelo de una buena vez!

-Yo estaba embarazada…

Sesshoumaru confirmó cada una de sus sospechas.

-Entonces, es verdad…

-James es tu hijo…

Sesshoumaru soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Empezó a reír como loco con el rostro de Rin aún entre sus manos. Sin embargo, Rin era todo lo contrario. Lloraba desconsoladamente con el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

-Mi amor…

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no me quites a mi hijo!

-Claro que no! Preciosa! Nunca sería capaz de quitártelo! Yo te amo, Rin, lo último que buscaría sería hacerte daño…

Sin embargo, Rin parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llevó a su habitación, allí se encontró con otro problema.

-QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI MAMÁ!

-No, James, no fui yo…

-Mami, qué te pasó? Mami?

Vio a Sesshoumaru lleno de coraje.

-Mi mamá estaba bien! Qué le hiciste!

-James…

-Le hiciste daño! Mírala! Ella no es así! Está llorando!

-Yo no le hice daño…

James lo iba a golpear, pero Rin lo detuvo.

-James, no lo hagas… nunca más…

-Mama, qué te hizo? Tú estabas feliz…

-James, ve a tu cuarto, mi amor…

James, se fue. Rin se puso de pie y sentía que no tenía fuerzas. Se lavó la cara y volvió.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, no te lo voy a quitar. De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-Sesshoumaru… qué harás? La única razón por la que me acobardé cada vez que te lo quise decir era por el miedo a perderlo, que me dominaba…

-Rin. Sólo contéstame una cosa… aún me amas?

-Yo… no… yo te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y riendo.

-Me darías una segunda oportunidad?

-Sesshoumaru… tú… ayer… y…

-Era un masaje, Rin. Es una masajista a domicilio…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Creías en mí cuando nos separaban dos continentes y ahora no?

-Sí creo en ti, Sesshoumaru… pero… Kami, son tantas cosas… tú me odiabas! Apenas puse un pie en Japón y me odiabas!

-No te odiaba, Rin… creía que me habías engañado… ahí tienes una carta, quieres más pruebas? Rin… sé que he hecho daño, pero Kami, si no es contigo, de verdad existe la felicidad? La conoces? Dímelo, porque nunca he sido más feliz que cuando te tenía a mi lado…

Rin acarició sus mejillas y contorneó sus ojos que retenían lágrimas. Al cerrarlos, las mismas salieron.

-Rin, no ves que yo… todo es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie e iba a salir de la habitación cuando sintió el abrazo de Rin inmovilizarlo. También sintió la humedad de las lágrimas.

-Mi amor…

-No te vallas…

Sesshoumaru le dio el frente y la abrazó.

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi amor…

-Perdóname… debí decírtelo…

-Yo debí creer en ti…

-Perd…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, presionándola contra su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Acariciando el interior de su boca y dándose cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba, esa boca que fue sólo suya y que ahora lo sería nuevamente. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno fue completamente necesario. Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios y su rostro.

-Los dos perdonados?

-Mhhm!

-Le diremos a James?

-Sí...

-Esta noche?

-Sí...

-Te extrañé…

-Yo también…

-Quiero hacerte el amor…

Rin rió.

-A poco tú no?

-Sí…

Admitió sonrojada, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Hay otra cosa más que quiero… quieres saber qué es?

-Sí…

-Como nunca más te dejaré ir… quiero que seas mi esposa…

-Sessh!

-Y reconocer a James…

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y refugiada en su cuello le dijo que sí. Sesshoumaru la cargó riendo y la llenó de besos. Una vez que parecieron saciarse temporalmente, llamaron a James. El pequeño sonrió al verlos sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Rin abrió sus brazos, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor… James… Sesshoumaru y yo tenemos algo que decirte… pero antes de eso… yo tengo que decirte algo acerca de tu papá…

-Es Sesshoumaru, verdad?

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-James… cómo lo sabías?

-Me soñé con abuelita y ella me lo dijo.

-Sí?

-Sí, y me dijo que yo le tenía que decir todo lo que me dijiste. Porque algo iba a pasar y él no te iba a creer si se lo decías después de eso…

Rin sonrió.

-Eso no importa ahora… mi amor… Sesshoumaru y yo nos vamos a casar…

-SÍII!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron mientras James los abrazaba.

-Voy a tener un papá! Y un hermanito!

Rieron a carcajadas.

-Hm! No sé… quiero una bebita hermosa como tu mami…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Luego abrazó a James.

-Yo estoy feliz, y tú?

-Sí!

-Eres mi hijo…

-Te puedo decir papá?

-Me puedes decir como quieras…

James lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

Sesshoumaru lo apretó entre sus brazos y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho, hijo…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a cenar para celebrar, sí?

-Sí!

Al volver del restaurante, Sesshoumaru pasó por su apartamento y buscó algo en el estudio. Rin rió calladamente al verlo con un pequeño bulto. Cuando llegaron a la casa, James se colgó del cuello de su papá.

-Ya es muy tarde, James… es hora de dormir…

-Me llevas a mi cama? Y me pones mi pijama y me lees un cuento?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Está bien…

-Sí!

Rin sólo los veía mientras sonreía. Al quitarle la camisa, Sesshoumaru notó una marca en su abdomen. Era una marca un tanto más oscura que el resto de su piel, en forma de luna en cuarto menguante.

-Cómo te hiciste eso?

-No lo sé…

-Mi amor… James nació con esa marca…

-Estás segura?

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se abrió la camisa mostrándole a su hijo, la misma marca en su pecho.

-Wow!

Una vez bañado y con el pijama puesto, Sesshoumaru lo acomodó en su cama y lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, hijo…

-Buenas noches, papá…

Sesshoumaru lo volvió a besar.

-Te quiero, James…

Rin se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

El pequeño sonrió.

-Tengo un papá!

Rin sonrió.

-Te vas a quedar, papi? Los papás duermen con las mamás…

Ambos rieron.

-Sí, tu papá se va a quedar… y tú vas a dormir. Y antes de que lo digas, no, hoy no puedes dormir con nosotros.

James rió.

-Yo sé que no. Si no duermen solos, no me pueden dar mi hermanito!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Esperaron a que se durmiera y luego salieron abrazados.

-Es muy… ocurrente…

-No sabes nada, mi amor… no has visto ni la mitad…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Tengo algo para ti…

-Qué cosa?

-Ya verás, no seas tan curiosa…

Rin rió. Una vez en la habitación, Rin lo besó y se apartó.

-Mi amor… déjame darme un baño…

-No…

-Onegai…

-Rin…

-Entonces acompáñame…

-Mucho mejor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Durante el baño, se daban interminables y apasionados besos mientras el agua corría entre sus cuerpos.

-Ya estás limpia…

Rin rió a carcajadas, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había enjabonado. Sesshoumaru la cargó fuera de la ducha y la llevó a la cama. Se deslizó sobre ella mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y lo devoraba a besos. Deslizó sus dedos entre su piel y supo que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Rin soltó un gemido al reconocer los dedos de Sesshoumaru en su interior. Anticipando el dulce dolor placentero de tener a Sesshoumaru dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la penetró cuando ella se lo pidió y le hizo el amor como si nunca se hubieran separado. Aún recordaban todos los gustos del otro. Sin embargo todo era nuevo para ambos. Se entregaron al placer y se dejaron arrastrar por una ola de energía que sacudía sus cuerpos. Rin se lanzó hacia atrás mientras Sesshoumaru la sujetaba por las caderas al momento del clímax.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Rin!

Con sus cuerpos temblorosos, sudados y calientes, se abrazaron aún como uno. Rin se acomodó en su pecho jugando con un mechón de su pelo. Sesshoumaru la besó mientras la abrazaba.

-Mi amor… eso fue…

Rin sonrió.

-Sessh…

-Olvidé darte tu regalo…

-Me lo das mañana…

Rin sintió su pecho temblar por la risa. Finalmente y por primera vez ambos tuvieron un sueño tranquilo. Entregados a nada más que el amor puro que sentían el uno por el otro.

Rin despertó y sonrió al reconocer el aroma de Sesshoumaru impregnado en su piel, sintió sus caricias y se trató de quitar el pelo del rostro. Pero su mano se enredó en el mismo. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la ayudó a salir de la maraña. La besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Como durmió la futura señora Kazami?

Rin rió.

-De maravillas…

Rin acarició su rostro y sólo entonces vio que el anillo que llevaba no era el suyo.

-Qué es esto?

-Ese es el regalo… es un anillo de compromiso…

-Es precioso, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras recibía una lluvia de besos.

-Pero de dónde lo sacaste tan pronto?

-Resulta, preciosa, que ese anillo tiene ya 6 años esperando por ti. Se suponía que te lo daría antes de volver a Tokio la última vez que fui a Marseille… pero tú me botaste la noche antes.

Rin sonrió admirando la piedra.

-Perdóname…

-Hey! En qué quedamos anoche? No más disculpas…

-Gracias, mi amor…

…………………………

Rin preparaba el desayuno y Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la espalda y la besaba en el cuello.

-Te amo, mi amor…

En ese momento, James entró en la cocina, se abrazó a las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Estás aquí!

-Claro que sí! Nunca más me volveré a ir!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Ya me pidieron mi hermanito a Kami?

Rin casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja que se tomaba. Sesshoumaru se atragantó con el pedazo de tostada.

-Kami, James, tienes que llevarnos con calma…

-No lo hicieron?

-James… muy pronto, no te desesperes… qué tal si esperas a que nos casemos?

-Y cuándo es eso?

-Pronto.

James le dio un mordisco a la tostada que Sesshoumaru le ofreció.

-Tienes que trabajar hoy, verdad?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

James bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado.

-Puedes venir conmigo…

El pequeño se emocionó y lo abrazó pidiéndole permiso a su mamá.

-Claro que puedes.

Después del desayuno, Sesshoumaru lo bañó y lo cambió. Rin sólo contemplaba desde una esquina, dejándolos ser padre e hijo. Sin notarlo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, cuando la mirada se le hizo borrosa, salió de allí. Sesshoumaru lo notó, una vez que estuvo listo, le dijo que lo esperara en la sala. Fue a la habitación de Rin. Ella tenía la cara estampada contra la ventana, como si así nadie se daría cuenta de su llanto. La abrazó con ternura y la sintió descargar su peso en su pecho.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor?

-Perdóname…

-Por Kami, Rin, ya te perdoné. Perdónate tú misma.

-No puedo… no puedo… te he hecho tanto daño! Y a mi hijo! Nuestro hijo…

-Rin, preciosa… no es mi herida la que sangra. Lo que pasó se quedó en el pasado.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… dímelo todo… déjalo salir todo… sabes algo? No es conmigo… es con James… te sientes culpable?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru llamó a James.

-Mama, qué te pasa?

El pequeño recogió sus lágrimas con sus deditos.

-Mama…

-James… perdóname…

-Hiciste algo malo, mama?

-Te mentí…

El pequeño se quedó pensativo.

-Por qué, mama? Ya no me quieres?

-Kami, hijo! Si yo te amo!

Rin acarició su pequeño rostro lleno de confusión.

-Recuerdas que te dije que si le decía a Sesshoumaru que era tu papá, te podía hacer daño?

-Sí…

-Pero el daño te lo estaba haciendo al no decírselo… James… ya no eres un niño…

James se vio al espejo aún más confundido.

-Yo soy un niño, mama…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazó a Rin.

-Rin, lo sabías?

-No!

-Entonces no fue una mentira… fue un error…

-Qué es eso?

-Es cuando haces las cosas creyendo que están bien y en verdad están mal.

-Ah!

James se sentó en las piernas de su mamá y la abrazó con fuerza, luego la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami, yo te quiero mucho.

……………………………………………

Con la increíble cantidad de trabajo que Rin tenía, se le hacía imposible salir temprano de la oficina. Sesshoumaru le buscó solución al problema de dejar a James solo, inscribiéndolo en clases de su deporte favorito. Aunque Rin lo encontraba muy violento, James había elegido el Judo.

Rin terminó una llamada cuando notó a Sesshoumaru en la puerta de su oficina. Él se acercó y la besó.

-Cuándo vas a terminar?

-Hm! Con otro beso como ese y lo dejo todo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Llegaron al apartamento de Rin y James los abrazó. Rin se arrodilló frente a él.

-Hola, mi amor…

James la besó en la mejilla. Mientras Rin se cambiaba la ropa, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda.

-Mi amor… podrías hacerle la cena a James?

-Qué pasa?

-Estoy muy cansada…

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello, desechando sus planes para esa misma noche.

-Está bien, descansa.

Rin sonrió y lo besó, luego se recostó de su pecho. Sesshoumaru despachó a la niñera y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Cuando estuvo lista, fue por Rin y la encontró profundamente dormida. La despertó con un tierno beso.

-No tienes hambre?

-No…

-Es pasta…

Rin sonrió, pero volvió a negarse. Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru volvió al comedor.

-Y mami?

-Está durmiendo.

-Y no va a comer?

-Está muy cansada y no tiene hambre.

-Y sabe lo que es?

-Sí…

-Está enferma…

James se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta su mamá.

-Mami…

Rin abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mami, no te enfermes, yo no sé cuidarte…

Rin rió y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. No estoy enferma.

-Pero no quieres comer pasta…

-Mi amor, estoy muy cansada y no tengo hambre, es todo…

-Pero…

-Ya verás que mañana estoy bien. Sólo necesito dormir…

-Dormir?

-Y un beso tuyo.

James la besó y le acarició una mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

James la dejó dormir y volvió con Sesshoumaru.

-Papi…

-Dime.

-Quién cuida a mi mamá si se enferma?

-Yo.

-Y quién te cuida a ti?

-La mayoría de las veces, yo me cuido solo. Pero es mucho mejor si me cuida tu mamá. Termina tu cena, es muy tarde.

James obedeció y terminó de comer. Sesshoumaru lo llevó a la cama y luego de hacerle un cuento fantástico, lo dejó dormido. Al volver a la habitación, hizo el menor ruido posible. Al salir del baño, se acomodó en la cama moviéndose lentamente. No bien se había acomodado, cuando Rin lo abrazó dormida. Sonrió y la abrazó.

-Gracias…

-De nada, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Dime…

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Sí…

-Yo te trataba mal. Por qué te empeñaste conmigo?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No que estabas dormida?

-Sessh…

A Sesshoumaru le encantaba ese tono consentido de niña malcriada.

-Primero, me preguntaba porqué rayos no me hacías caso. Y después descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti.

-En una semana?

-Recuerdas cuando me desaparecí?

-Sí.

-No dejaba de pensar en ti. Preciosa, me tenías desde el beso en el puerto.

Rin sonrió.

Era pasado las 2 de la mañana cuando se levantó por un poco de agua. Al volver, escuchó un sollozo, entró en la habitación de James.

-James?

-Mama!

James estaba es una esquina de su cama, encorvado y llorando. Al ver a Rin, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-No tiene cara!

-Qué cosa, mi amor? Ven, vamos a dormir…

-No! No me dejes! No me dejes!

Sesshoumaru se levantó por los gritos de James.

-Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, no quiere soltarme ni dormirse.

El pequeño se negaba a soltarse de los brazos de su madre. Sesshoumaru le acarició la espalda.

-James, ven conmigo, yo te voy a cuidar…

Rin estaba un poco desorientada. Sesshoumaru cargó a James y lo llevó a la cocina, allí le dio agua y luego volvió a su habitación.

-Era un sueño, James… hoy vas a dormir con nosotros, pero es para que no tengas miedo…

Rin lo vio acostarse con el pequeño aferrado a su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Era una pesadilla, Rin…

Era la primera pesadilla de James. Rin nunca había tenido que lidiar con ellas, sin embargo Sesshoumaru sabía manejarlas muy bien. Se acomodó a su lado y los besó en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Mi amor…

-Tengo miedo, mami…

-Tu papi y yo te cuidaremos, mi amor… pero por qué no me llamaste?

-Porque no quiero que te enfermes.

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente.

-Y porqué no me levantaste a mí?

-No lo sé…

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y pido disculpas por los retrasos, pero estoy en exámenes finales y uff, son de a 4 días estudiando para un solo examen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Una Familia de Verdad

**Capítulo 14**

**Una Familia de Verdad**

Rin tenía que reconocer que no había visto a ninguno de los dos más felices que ese sábado por la mañana en el que jugaban por todo el lugar. Finalmente, Sesshoumaru cesó el juego y dijo que iría a recobrar energías. Rin nunca se imaginó que sería besándola hasta dejarla sin idea de dónde era arriba y dónde era abajo. Ambos rieron a carcajadas presas de ser sorprendidos por James. Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa.

-Sí? Qué es?

-Ya verás.

Sesshoumaru los llevó a una enorme casa. Los recibió un señor un tanto mayor.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, todo está listo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. De la cocina salió una muchacha joven de curvas peligrosas y se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru. A James no le gustó, de hecho no le gustaba verlo abrazado con nadie que no fuera Rin.

-Papi, dónde estamos?

-Tienes un hijo? Vaya, no me lo esperaba…

-Kitome, por favor…

Sesshoumaru prácticamente se la tuvo que quitar de encima. Rin viró los ojos exasperada y se dio media vuelta. Seguramente era otra de sus ex – amigas.

-Te esperaré afuera…

-No, amor…

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Vamos a ver la casa, sí?

Rin asintió. El señor mayor, les mostró cada rincón de la casa y hasta les habló detalladamente de la decoración. La casa estaba completamente amueblada. Por otra parte, Sesshoumaru sabía que Rin notó las intenciones de Kitome y eso la tenía molesta. Si no actuaba pronto, las dos mujeres se enfrentarían. Le preguntó que si le gustaba la casa. Ella le contestó que era maravillosa, pero aún no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Se acercó a la sala mientras Sesshoumaru revisaba unos documentos.

-Miren nada más. Aquí vino la zarrapastrosa esta. Qué es lo que pretendes con Sesshoumaru? Ten mucho cuidado por que es mío!

Rin sólo pudo levantar las cejas como única reacción a tal agresión.

-Será mejor que te cuides la lengua si no quieres que te la arranque, qué es todo esto de que Sesshoumaru es tuyo. Te voy a decir algo, mocosa, vuelve al colegio, y quédate allí.

-Argh! Tengo meses tras él y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar!

Kitome le dio una bofetada a Rin.

-Ahora sí te encontraste con el diablo!

Al escuchar los gritos, Sesshoumaru corrió a la sala. Rin le había devuelto el golpe a Kitome y con una fuerza mucho mayor. Tanto que Kitome tenía el rostro mucho más marcado que Rin.

-Pero qué pasa aquí!

-Sesshoumaru! Esta niñera con ínfulas de no sé qué… mira cómo…

Sin embargo, la realidad para Kitome fue otra cuando Sesshoumaru le examinaba el rostro a Rin y la llenaba de besos.

-Estás bien, mi amor?

-Sessh, me quiero ir de aquí. Sé bien cuando no soy bienvenida…

Por otra parte, James estaba que ardía de la rabia. Según él, nadie le hacía daño a su mamá y vivía para contarlo. Se acercó a la rubia despeinada y le pisó el pie con todas sus fuerzas y sus botas nuevas.

-James!

Rin lo cargó y se lo llevó al carro.

-Te estás volviendo loco!

-Pero ella te dio!

-Ese es un problema entre ella y yo! Tú eres un niño y los niños no le dan a sus mayores.

-Yo no la voy a respetar!

-Tienes que hacerlo!

-No! Mi sensee dice que quien quiere respeto, lo ofrece primero! Y ella no te respeta! Yo no la respeto a ella!

-James Arturo Porter!

James tembló al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre completo. Aquello significaba muy serios problemas para él.

-Estás castigado desde hoy hasta que se me olvide. Quiero que te quedes ahí sentado y no dirás una palabra más.

Rin salió del auto y se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-Me quiero ir de aquí.

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, escúchame, no me importa si fue tu novia o no se qué. Pero me quiero ir.

Kitome salió ayudada por el anciano y le sangraban algunos dedos del pie que James le pisó. Rin se preguntó porqué rayos ellos no se movían de allí.

-SESSHOUMARU! ME QUIERO IR!

-A dónde quieres ir?

-A mi casa!

-Estás en ella!

James lloraba en el interior del auto.

-Mama!

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, vámonos…

-Rin. Ésta es nuestra casa.

-Qué! Pero si está llena de muebles!

-Que acabo de comprar. Preciosa. Ésta casa es tuya. Y todo lo de adentro.

-Sessh, pero… esa mujer…

-Es la asistente del corredor. Mi amor, te juro que nunca he tenido nada con ella.

-Sesshoumaru no bromees, no estoy de humor.

-No estoy bromeando, Rin. James…

-Está castigado.

-Yo estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo a esa loca.

Sesshoumaru le dijo que bajara. James abrazó a Rin pidiéndole perdón.

-Mama, perdón… mama, voy a ser bueno…

Rin se arrodilló frente a él y limpió sus lágrimas.

-James, no sé dónde aprendiste eso de golpear a la gente, pero no quiero que lo hagas. Y te voy a castigar cada vez que lo hagas.

-Perdón… te prometo que voy a ser un niño bueno…

-Mi amor, y si ella te hubiera lastimado? No, cariño, no puedo soportarlo.

-Perdón…

Rin limpió sus lágrimas y se dejó abrazar por el cuello. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sessh…

-Nos vamos?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-La casa es nuestra?

-Sí.

-Y esos muebles?

-Los compré y la decoró un profesional.

El apartamento de Rin era rentado con los muebles incluidos. Entraron en la casa y esta vez Rin se fijó en los detalles. La gran mayoría, los había elegido Sesshoumaru guiándose de lo que a ella le gustaba en las tiendas. Había una exquisita mezcla del gusto de ambos. Fueron a las habitaciones, en la segunda planta, 5 en total. La de ellos estaba amueblada, pero no tenía detalles y la de James tenía las paredes forradas de un papel tapiz con dibujos de autos, aviones y naves espaciales. La cama, propia de un niño y no la enorme cama del apartamento de Rin, era un auto de carreras. James corrió a la cama y se tiró sobre ella.

-Te gusta?

-Sí!

-Es toda tuya.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-La habitación…

-Esa la dejé para que tú hagas lo que quieras allá.

-Mi amor…

-Aún no has visto lo mejor.

-No?

Sesshoumaru la guió hasta el vasto jardín trasero, James estaba en el cielo.

-Papi, vamos a vivir aquí!

-Sí.

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Mi amor… qué piensas?

-Es prefecta… me encanta!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Al romper el beso por falta de oxígeno, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya olvidaste lo de antes?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero cómo?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

-A caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo.

-Te amo, mi amor. Gracias.

James apareció con un pequeño cachorrito blanco de ojos azules.

-Sessh!

-El perro va incluido…

Rin se lo comió a besos.

-Qué raza es?

-Es un Golden Retriever… pero éste en especial es albino.

-Mi amor, los Golden Retrievers, son dorados…

-Te estoy diciendo que es albino. El veterinario me explicó que no tiene una proteína que le da el color al pelo y los ojos y la piel. Y yo no lo quería. Pero es tan tierno…

-Tú consideras a un perro tierno?

Rin le pasó la mano por la frente asegurándose de que no estaba enfermo, Sesshoumaru rió y la besó.

-Sí, es muy cariñoso. Y me aseguraron que si única diferencia es esa.

-Mi amor! Eres tan lindo! Adoptaste un perro anormal!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Especial, preciosa. Eso de anormal se oye feo…

Rin rió.

-Mama, nos lo podemos quedar?

-Sí.

-Sí! Oíste eso, Yuki?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Yuki? _(Nieve?)_

-Sí, porque es blanco como la nieve…

………………………………………

En dos días se habían mudado a la casa nueva. Estaban cenando con Inuyasha y Kagome, las niñas e Izayoi. Después de la cena, James le mostró a Kira, su perro Yuki.

Días después llegaron desde Francia, Chandler y Jakotzu. Rin casi se desmaya al verlos los abrazó brincando de la alegría.

-Qué hacen aquí?

-Pero y es que te esperabas que no viniéramos a tu boda?

-Qué bueno!

James corrió a abrazar a su tío Jakotzu.

-Tío!

-Mira nada más lo grande que estás! Ya eres todo un hombrecito!

James le sonrió a Chandler de la misma manera que Rin a esa edad. Tanto, que los ojos parecían cerrársele.

Cuando Rin se enteró que había sido Sesshoumaru, que los mandó a buscar, saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó comiéndoselo a besos.

-Te amo! Gracias, mi amor!

-No fue nada, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

……………………………

El día cero había llegado. Sesshoumaru sentía el corazón a mil mientras veía a Rin caminar hacia él acompañada por Chandler. James, a su lado sostenía las sortijas y Kira una canastilla con flores.

Cuando Rin estuvo frente a él, le sonrió ampliamente. Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Quién entrega a esta mujer en santo matrimonio.

-Yo lo hago.

Chandler la besó en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de Jakotzu, que ya sostenía un pañuelo cerca de sus ojos.

-…Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Por el poder…

-Yo me opongo!

Sesshoumaru sintió una presión en el corazón. Un hombre, pelirrojo, de ojos azules se acercó al altar.

-Shippo!

-Rin, no te puedes casar con éste imbécil que sólo te provoca lágrimas y sufrimientos… yo te amo… y tengo el mundo para ofrecerte…

Sesshoumaru estaba nervioso aunque confiaba en Rin, ella le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Shippo… hacen casi 7 años que no te veo…

-Pero te amo…

-Yo te quiero mucho… pero como mi amigo. Shippo, estoy casándome con el hombre que amo… con el padre de mi hijo.

-Tienes un hijo?

Rin le señaló a James.

-Rin, realmente lo amas?

-Con todo mi corazón.

-Y eres feliz con él?

-Muy feliz…

Shippo bajó la cabeza.

-Espero que seas muy feliz, entonces…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Lo seré, Shippo.

Shippo sonrió y se marchó. Rin tomó las manos de Sesshoumaru.

-Padre, será mejor que termine antes de que aparezca una lunática ex de él.

Todos rieron.

……………………………………

James se quedó con sus tíos mientras Rin y Sesshoumaru volvían al lugar donde todo comenzó. Sesshoumaru la cargó a través del umbral de la lujosa habitación. Una vez en el interior de la habitación, Sesshoumaru le haló los pantalones de jeans que Rin vestía. Ella rió a carcajadas.

-Mi amor! Cálmate…

-Tengo dos meses sin tocarte, cómo rayos se te ocurre pedirme que me calme?

Rin volvió a reír. Sesshoumaru le sacó el pantalón y se deslizó sobre ella besándola en el vientre, entre sus senos y finalmente en los labios.

Rin se escapó de entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la iba a seguir, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Como te has portado tan bien, te daré un regalo…

-Un regalo?

-Sí…

-Preciosa, no quiero regalos, quiero hacerte el amor!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ya verás…

Rin comenzó una sensual danza al ritmo de unos tambores que se escuchaban un poco lejos. Sesshoumaru la contemplaba prácticamente babeando y se preguntaba si le podría hacer el amor moviéndose así. Las caderas de Rin tenían un contoneo que lo estaban volviendo loco. Apoyado sobre sus manos y arrodillado en la cama observaba a Rin moverse para el deleite de sus ojos. Cuando ella se acercó, él retrocedió hasta quedar sólo sobre sus rodillas, entonces ella tomó sus manos y las colocó en sus caderas para que sintiera su ritmo. Incapaz de articular palabra, Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo tentó a besarla, pero lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo quedar acostado sobre sus piernas. Sesshoumaru nunca pensó que sería tan flexible.

Una vez que sus piernas estuvieron extendidas, Rin se sentó sobre su estómago. Continuaba con el contoneo. Sesshoumaru trató de incoporarse, pero la posición de Rin se lo impedía.

-Amor…

Rin se sacó la blusa, quedando sólo en el interior de encaje blanco. Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre y sus piernas.

-Bésame…

-Aún no…

-Te lo ruego…

Rin rió pícaramente. Se inclinó sobre él y con un tono de voz extremadamente sensual, le dijo que lo amaba, luego lo besó apasionadamente.

Sesshoumaru no supo cómo ni cuando, pero se hallaba desnudo, tendido sobre el colchón y a merced de su esposa. Rin lo acarició en toda su extensión y así mismo lo dirigió a su interior. Todos los deseos de Sesshoumaru se cumplieron cuando Rin comenzó a moverse tal y como le había bailado. Sentía que se volvería loco, su resistencia estaba diezmada.

-Ah! Kami! Rin! MEGAN!

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin colapsó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo luego de haberlo bañado con su esencia. Cubierta por el sudor y temblando por el éxtasis, se refugió en su pecho. Él la abrazó mientras halaba las sábanas para cubrirla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Entre caricias y besos se entregaron a un sueño que repondría sus energías para hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.

Rin despertó por los besos que su marido le daba en el pecho y le arrancaba más de un suspiro.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Me vas a rogar que me detenga…

Rin rió y se estremeció al sentir sus dedos en su interior.

-Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se dedicó a besarla y saborearla a sus anchas. Rin gimió de placer al sentir sus labios en su entrepierna. Se retorció mientras el placer se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Sentía que algo caliente la recorría por dentro. Se descubrió gritando al máximo de su capacidad pulmonar.

-Kami! Sessh! Detente!

Rin sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. No tenía fuerzas para mover sus piernas. Sentía los músculos de su vientre contraerse.

-Sesshoumaru! Ya!

Sesshoumaru no se detuvo. Finalmente Rin se retorció dándole a Sesshoumaru su recompensa, el poder saborear a sus anchas su esencia. Con su sabor en su lengua, la besó apasionadamente, para que ella lo sintiera.

………………………………

Rin recibió a James en sus brazos al momento en que pisó la casa. Lo llenó de besos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Mi amor! Te extrañé tanto, mi vida! Te amo!

Sesshoumaru reía mientras esperaba su turno para saludar a su hijo. Pero ese turno no llegó, Rin lo llevó a la habitación. Jakotzu y Chandler rieron a carcajadas al verla. Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Oye! Qué hay de mí!

-Consíguete el tuyo!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas comprendiendo que era la primera vez en toda su vida que James y Rin se separaban. Finalmente rompieron el abrazo y James se lanzó a los brazos de su papá.

-Te quiero, hijo…

Luego de que todos se marcharan y que Chandler y Jakotzu insistieran en irse a un hotel, Rin llevó a James a su cama, lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

Rin sonrió y esperó a que se durmiera. Cuando entró en su habitación Sesshoumaru terminaba de desarmar su maleta. Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sabes? Es algo patético que destrocemos una cama a 200 mil kilómetros de casa, y nuestra cama sólo la hayamos usado para dormir. Y para colmo, para dormir sola.

-Y lo haría cada vez que lo pudiera repetir.

-Yo también…

Ambos rieron. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la dejó sobre la cama.

-Eso termina esta noche, mi amor…

Rin se dejó desvestir por su esposo, quien al hacerlo, la contempló desnuda y sonrió. La besó en el vientre.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Cuándo me vas a dar mi bebita hermosa como tú?

Rin rió mientras se retorcía por las cosquillas que él le hacía.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Con la noción de que James dormía a unos pasos de ellos, hicieron el amor un poco más calmados de lo que lo harían en el hotel. Sin embargo, el resultado fue la misma sensación plena de satisfacción y placer al llegar al clímax juntos. Rin descansaba en el pecho de su esposo.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Hablaste en serio? Quieres?

-Claro que sí, preciosa. Quiero una niña.

Rin rió.

-Y si es otro niño?

-No importa, pero seguiremos intentando, quiero una niña.

Rin rió y se dejó besar apasionadamente.

Despertaron abrazados con los rayos del sol bañando la habitación. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Buenos días, señora Kazami…

-Buenos días, señor Kazami…

Aún entre las sábanas, comenzaron un juego de por más sensual, pero se detuvieron al sentir algo entre sus pies.

-Kami! Qué es eso!

Rin se cubrió el pecho al ver a James sobre la cama, sonrió y lo recibió en sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Ya si somos una familia?

-Sí, mi amor…

-De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Y desde ahora, te vas a llamar James Arturo Kazami.

-Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hijo, y ese es mi apellido.

El pequeño se quedó pensativo y vio a Rin con los ojos llorosos.

-Ya no soy tu hijo, mama?

Rin lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Claro que sí, mi amor! Lo que Sessh quiso decir es que los niños llevan el apellido de su papá. Y ahora que tienes papá. Te toca su apellido…

-Pero sigo siendo tu bebé?

-Sí, mi amor… Siempre vas a ser mi bebé.

James sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Rodeando su cuello con sus bracitos.

-Mama, porqué no tienes pijama? Ni papa?

-Ejem! Er- pues…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se levantó con la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Yo me voy a bañar.

-No me dejes sola!

-Esa batalla te toca a ti…

-Traidor!

Como pudo, Rin logró contestarle a James y satisfacer su curiosidad. Cuando Sesshoumaru dejó de escuchar las preguntas, cada una más inquisidora que la otra, salió del baño y sonrió al verlos abrazados y dormidos. Se inclinó sobre su esposa y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin sonrió entre sueños.

* * *

**Hola! Ando rapidito antes de irme.**

**Espero que lo disfruten. Y me da cosita decir que el final se acerca. Tal vez uno o dos capis más. Ya veremos.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Una Herida que no Cierra

**Capítulo 15**

**Una Herida que no Cierra**

Rin no pudo describir el dolor que sintió al encontrar a Sesshoumaru con una foto de Megan. No sabían dónde estaba y era imposible y casi ilegal rastrearla. De manera que era preferible muchas veces pensarla muerta. A pensar que podía estar sufriendo a manos de su propia madre.

Se acercó a él dejando la bandeja con los refrigerios en el escritorio y lo abrazó desde atrás, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y posando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Oye, amor…

-Estoy bien…

Sesshoumaru pasó su mano sobre la suya.

-Ésta fue la última foto que nos tomamos juntos…

La pequeña sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru reía mientras parecía que él imitaba una caída.

-Ese era su juego favorito… Yo era un viejo árbol sabio… y ella se subía en mis ramas para hacer viajes fantásticos… me decía: "Papa, ádbol!"…

-Sesshoumaru, no te hagas esto…

-La extraño tanto, Rin!

-Kami! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se refugió en su pecho. Rin lo abrazó y sintió su piel mojada a través de la camisa por las lágrimas de Sesshoumaru. Acarició su cabeza con el corazón hecho un guiñapo.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor… no pude hacer nada por ti…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

-Perdóname…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y estaba sólo. Por lo fría que estaba la cama, supuso que Rin tenía un buen rato levantada. Escuchó sonidos en el baño y se levantó. Entró cerrándose la yukata. Rin estaba tendida en el piso junto a la tina.

-Preciosa? Kami! Rin!

La cargó y la llevó a la cama. Estaba pálida y fría, su pelo continuaba mojado así como la toalla. Tenía un golpe en la frente que le sangraba bastante. Una vez que logró que la herida dejara de sangrar, la trató de despertar.

-Rin… Rin!

Recurrió a un poco de alcohol para acercárselo a la nariz.

-Por Kami! Rin, despierta!

Al cabo de varios segundos en los que Sesshoumaru se estaba volviendo loco. Rin volvió en sí.

-Rin!

-Sessh?

-Mi amor, qué te pasó?

Rin esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

-No lo sé…

Rin se sentó y entonces notó el terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Kami!

Sesshoumaru le dijo que se volviera a recostar y la besó en la mejilla. Luego de asegurarse de que estaba bien, volvió y se sentó a su lado.

-Rin, has comido algo?

-No! Kami, de sólo pensar en comida se me revuelve el estómago!

-Desde cuándo no comes?

-Hm… ayer… desayuné… me sentía mal, no comí, ni cené…

-O sea que no comes desde el desayuno.

-Me tomé varios jugos. Era lo único que podía retener…

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-No me hables de comida, por favor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, preciosa…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se levantó y se encargó de levantar a James para llevarlo al colegio. Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sintió los brazos de Rin alrededor de su cintura.

-Preciosa…

Al voltearse, quedó silenciado por los labios de su esposa que lo besaba apasionadamente. La abrazó y se entregó al dulce veneno de la pasión de sus besos. Al separarse, sonrió y acarició sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Ya recuperaron su color…

Rin sonrió.

-Quiero que vayas al médico.

-Estoy bien.

-Quieres comer?

Rin hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Irás al médico, o yo te llevaré.

-Eres terco como una mula.

-Y tú también.

Rieron.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, apenas se sentaba luego de una exhaustiva reunión. Le pidió a su secretaria que le ordenara comida a un restaurante. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no podía salir de la oficina. Llamó a Rin, pero cerró al verla en la puerta de la oficina. Sonrió y la recibió en sus brazos. Luego del apasionado beso, parecido al de la mañana, Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente.

-Te ves diferente…

-Sí?

-Hm… sí… qué es?

-Es una sorpresa…

-Sí? Y no me vas a decir?

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Tal vez sí…

En ese momento entró la secretaria de Sesshoumaru con una bolsa de comida.

-Señor…

La secretaria se paralizó al ser testigo de tan apasionado beso. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó la comida.

-Gracias, por favor, no pases llamadas, ni a nadie…

-Sí señor…

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y se sentó a su escritorio abriendo la bolsa.

-Aún no puedes comer?

-Sí, ya estoy mejor. Qué tienes ahí?

-Sushi. Quieres?

-Hm! Sabes que soy débil con los mariscos…

Rin se sentó en sus piernas y entre besos compartieron el almuerzo. Al terminar, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… qué es lo que más quieres en todo el mundo?

-Lo que más quiero en todo el mundo? Pero preciosa, si ya lo tengo… tengo a James, y te tengo a ti…

-Y no hay nada que quieres que yo te pueda dar?

-Hm… mi bebita. Cuándo será?

-Qué tal si te digo que para febrero?

-Febrero? Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar muy rápido…

Rin rió y lo besó.

-Mi amor, estoy embarazada…

-Qué!

-Fui al médico y sí… estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y posando su mano sobre su vientre.

-TE AMO!

La llenó de besos y caricias. Rin reía mientras Sesshoumaru le pegaba el oído de su vientre y lo llenaba de besos.

……………………………………

Todos festejaron la buena nueva, pero nadie como James que dio brincos de alegría y abrazaba y besaba a Rin en el vientre.

Ya en la noche, después de la cena, Rin llevó a James a su cama y luego de dormirlo, entró en su habitación y fue a parar a los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Una vez acostados, Sesshoumaru la besó largamente en su vientre.

-Te amo, mi amor… y a ti, chiquita… vas a ser igual de hermosa que tu mami…

Rin reía y acariciaba su pelo. De pronto su rostro se ensombreció.

-Sesshoumaru, estoy cansada… déjame dormir, sí?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado.

-Debes descansar mucho, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y le dio la espalda. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y posó una mano sobre su vientre. Varios minutos después, la sintió llorar.

-Rin? Rin, estás bien?

Rin se dio la vuelta y se refugió en su pecho.

-Qué pasa, preciosa? Estás bien?

-Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru… quieres que sea niña para reemplazar a Megan?

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió. Así mismo la besó con ternura.

-No, mi amor… nunca voy a poder reemplazar a Megan… quiero que sea una niña, porque ya tengo un niño… porque me gustan las niñas, y mimarla… y desde que Kira nació, me preguntaba cómo sería una hija mía…

-Sessh…

-Preciosa, qué era lo que pensabas?

-Nada… soy una tonta!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Estabas celosa.

-Te portabas así con ella?

-Por Kami, no! Fue la misma Megan cuando la cargué por primera vez, que me ablandó el corazón… Rin, preciosa… te diré un secreto… Sólo contigo he aprendido lo que es ser un hombre fiel…

-Cómo?

-Preciosa, no te creas que fue fácil serte fiel tú en Francia y yo aquí… sin embargo, lo logré. Me gané muchas cachetadas cuando rechazaba… pero todas y cada una valieron la pena.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin. Y el sólo pensar que te heriría, me hace pensar dos veces lo que sea que hago.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia? Preciosa, yo no puedo borrar mi pasado… pero tú cambiaste mi presente y futuro. Descansa, Rin…

Rin cerró los ojos. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y se quedó despierto.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Quieres seguir hablando con el bebé, verdad?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Quiero hacerte el amor…

-Y qué esperas?

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

-Te amo…

………………………………

Rin sentía que Sesshoumaru no era feliz. Aunque siempre sonreía, había algo en su mirada y no era de felicidad. Entró en su habitación y lo vio dormido con James al lado. Trató de cargarlo, pero Sesshoumaru despertó. Llevó al pequeño a su cama y volvió a la habitación.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

Rin estaba sentada en la cama. Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ella.

-Mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Sesshoumaru, eres feliz? Te falta algo? Yo te lo puedo dar?

-Rin…

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru dímelo. Me estoy volviendo loca…

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Si te dijera que no puedes hacer nada?

-Se trata de Megan?

-Sí…

-No quería decirte nada para no darte ilusiones… pero la he buscado, mi amor… la he buscado por todas partes… y no hay rastros de ella… Sesshoumaru, me temo que la sacaron del país…

Sesshoumaru no dijo una palabra más y simplemente se acostó tapándose con las sábanas.

-No… Sesshoumaru no me hagas esto… Sesshoumaru, por favor, te estás comportando como un niño…

Luego de un largo rato, Rin se acostó detrás de él. Acarició su rostro debajo de las sábanas.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que te hice… pero por Kami, Sesshoumaru, aunque la amas, no es tu hija. No estaba destinada a serlo…

Rin no pudo más con el silencio.

-Yo sé que me odias… de no ser por mí tendrías a tu hija…

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru sabía que estaba llorando. Se levantó y fue por ella. La encontró llorando amargamente en el sillón de la sala y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… nunca debí aceptar ese trabajo… debí quedarme en Francia…

-No, preciosa… nunca digas eso… me estarías quitando a mi hijo…

-Pero por mi culpa perdiste a tu hija…

-No, preciosa… no es tu culpa… nunca lo fue… nunca fue tu culpa… perdóname por hacerte creer esas cosas…

-AAAHHH!

-Rin, cálmate…

-No! Sesshoumaru! Me duele!

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru caminaba de esquina a esquina mientras esperaba en la sala de un hospital. James sólo lo veía completamente confundido. Hasta que vio a un hombre herido en la sala de emergencias. Entonces se asustó.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y continuó esperando hasta que finalmente un doctor preguntó por él.

-Qué le pasa? El bebé está bien?

-Están bien… fue una severa indigestión, pero ya todo pasó…

Volvieron a la casa pasado la medianoche. Llevaron a James a la cama y luego fueron ellos a la suya.

-Sesshoumaru, lo siento…

-No, preciosa… yo lo siento… me alegra que estés bien…

Rin se acomodó en la cama. Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Se inclinó sobre su vientre y la besó allí. Fue un beso largo y tierno.

-Sabes? No me importa si es niño o niña… mi amor, sólo me importa que sea sano y fuerte… y que es nuestro. Es el fruto de nuestro amor, preciosa…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Te diré un secreto…

-Cuál?

-Cuando rompí contigo, en Francia…

-Preciosa…

-Mi mamá quería vivir en un asilo… para que yo pudiera venir a Japón contigo… nunca me dijo que tenía cáncer… sólo me dijo que estaba enferma… no quería decírmelo para que yo viniera a Japón… pero aunque te amaba… y era mi deseo… ella era mi mamá. La única que me cuidó, que me crió y…

-Rin… de no haber sido por esa carta, yo aún te esperaría…

-No soportaba esperarte todo un mes para tenerte por tres días… mucho menos por 6 meses… que pasaran días sin saber de ti…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Olvida eso, mi amor… ahora eres mi esposa… tenemos un hijo maravilloso… y otro en camino…

……………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano. James estaba en el colegio y ellos decidieron tomarse la mañana libre.

-Vamos, mi amor! Quiero un enorme sándwich de roastbeef!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Rin, pero si es muy temprano…

-Es un antojo! Y a las mujeres embarazadas no se les niegan los antojos!

Finalmente Sesshoumaru aceptó y le compró el sándwich. Al salir del centro comercial, iban a un parque para sentarse en calma. Entonces se encontraron con una mujer joven y un niño, la mujer mendigaba. Rin se detuvo y le entregó el sándwich que llevaba en las manos. La mujer le agradeció enormemente y de inmediato le dio el pan a su pequeño.

-Que Kami se lo multiplique…

Llegaron a la sombra de un enorme árbol y allí se sentaron abrazados. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Creí que morirías si no te comías ese sándwich…

-Eso sentía… pero se siente mejor ayudar a los demás, no?

-Sí…

-Pero, mi amor… aún tengo hambre…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Fueron a buscar algo de comer y mientras caminaban, Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que Rin realmente era. Sintiendo hambre, dejó de comer para darle su comida a quien la necesitaba más. Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo. Entonces comprendió la razón por la cual sentía desde que la conocía, que su vida estaba atada a la suya para siempre. Ella le señalaba una tienda de artículos de bebés. Sonrió y la siguió. Rin le mostró una manta color azul celeste.

-Será una niña…

-Sesshoumaru, yo soy la mamá, está creciendo dentro de mí. Y créeme cuando te digo que es un niño.

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó, la besó con ternura.

-La quieres comprar?

-Sí…

-Es tuya…

Rin sonrió. También compró unos pijamas para James y algunas ropas.

-James ha crecido tanto. Tiene muchísima ropa que ya no le sirve…

-Y qué harás con la ropa que ya dejó?

-Pues siempre la regalo… así que haré lo mismo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-Además, ya mañana sabremos…

-Mañana?

-Sí mi amor. Ya tengo 3 meses.

Caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano. Sesshoumaru sonreía y la besaba.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que mañana sabremos si es niño o niña.

-Sí, mi amor. Desde las 12 semanas se puede saber… Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de James. Pude verlo llevándose el dedito a la boca y chuparlo… también durante una sonografía le comenzó a dar hipo…

Rin sonreía soñadora. Sesshoumaru parecía bastante extrañado.

-Mi amor…

-O sea que eso se hacía cuando James nació. No es tan reciente como pensaba…

-Sí, mi amor… nunca viste una imagen de Megan?

-No…

-Cómo sabían si estaba bien?

-Sólo rezaba porque estuviera bien.

-Pues de esta manera sabremos todo acerca del bebé. Sabremos su peso, su sexo, hasta le veremos la carita.

-Tú los viste con James?

-Sí, hasta los grabé… los quieres ver?

-Bromeas? Vamos a casa ahora mismo!

Rin rió mientras trataba de seguir el paso apresurado de su esposo hasta el auto. Una vez en la casa, Rin buscó el cassette y lo colocó en el VHS, se sentó al lado de Sesshoumaru, quien la abrazó antes de comenzar el video. Primero se veía sólo un puntito blanco y las mediciones que hacía el médico.

-Eso es el primer mes. Ese puntito blanco era James.

-No lo puedo creer…

Luego se ve la imagen de ultrasonido con el niño ya formado y moviendo sus bracitos.

-Eso es a los 3 meses, el día que supe que es varón.

-Bromeas. Cómo lo sabes?

-Ves esto aquí?

Rin pausó la película y le mostró la entrepierna.

-Vaya…

-Eso mismo dije yo.

Luego aparece una imagen amarillenta y es el rostro de James que se mete el dedo pulgar a la boca, luego retoza un poco y se toca un pie, vuelve a quedarse tranquilo y a meterse el dedo en la boca. Todo el tiempo se escuchó el ritmo acelerado de sus latidos. La imagen era tan real que Sesshoumaru estaba impactado, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Rin sonreía y volteó para decirle algo, pero lo descubrió con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-Sessh…

-Es maravilloso…

-Sí lo es…

De repente la grabación terminó y comenzó una desde una cámara. Jakotzu le decía a alguien que se callara mientras cargaba un pesado arreglo floral.

-Me preguntaba dónde estaba ese video.

-Que es?

-El nacimiento de James… bueno, no exactamente, sino después.

Jakotzu entra en la habitación y dejando el arreglo aparte, abrazó a Rin.

-Cómo está la madre?

-Estoy feliz… ya lo viste?

-No tuve suerte, me dijeron que ya lo traen.

Rin saludo al que sostenía la cámara, Brodin.

-Cómo te sientes, princesa?

-Estoy bien…

En ese momento entró una enfermera con el pequeño, Rin extendió los brazos y lo cargó. Lo primero que hizo fue bendecirlo y besarlo en la frente.

-Mon Dieu, Megan! Es hermoso!

-Sí… se parece mucho a su papi…

-Nada de eso! Es idéntico a su mamá…

Rin sonrió y vio a la cámara en una forma que a Sesshoumaru no le gustó, era al camarógrafo que veía así.

-Qué tenías con ese Brodin?

-Sigue viendo…

Rin vio a su pequeño y acarició su rostro.

-Brodin, Jakotzu, lo consiguieron?

-Lo siento, princesa, pero la carta fue devuelta, el mail no fue aceptado, y los números que tienes están desconectados.

Rin sonrió tristemente.

-Está bien. No lo intentaré más… entiendo una indirecta a la primera…

-Megan…

-Yo sólo quería darle un padre a mi hijo, Brodin… Pero para que sufra como yo, mejor le digo que no tiene…

-Estás segura?

-Es mi hijo, de nadie más. Además. El hombre que yo amé, el padre de mi hijo, ya no existe…

Sesshoumaru paró el video.

-Rin…

-Esa es la verdad. Nunca te encontré para decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Para esas fechas vivía en Nagoya… antes de eso, me habían robado el celular y desactivé el número…

-Ya no importa…

-Sí importa…

-Quieres ver más?

-Qué más hay?

-El primer cumpleaños de James…

-Quiero verlo…

Antes de eso, habían grabado un cumpleaños de Rin. James estaba en sus piernas, entonces ella pidió que lo grabaran gateando, pero en lugar de eso, James dio sus primeros pasos desde una silla hasta los brazos de su madre.

Luego estaba el cumpleaños de James. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru tenía una cantidad increíble de sentimientos encontrados.

-Sessh, estás bien?

-Me perdí tantas cosas… tantas cosas…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor… tenemos que ir por James al colegio…

Al llegar, el pequeño corrió hasta su padre y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, hijo…

-Te quiero, papi…

En la casa, Rin los dejó ser padre e hijo, sin más. Sólo sonreía al escucharlos, mientras ella recogía la ropa de la secadora y la doblaba. Iba a subir la ropa de Sesshoumaru, pero James chocó con ella y todas las camisas pararon en el piso. Peor aún, James las pisó con los zapatos llenos de tierra.

-James!

-Mama…

James corrió a su habitación llorando al ver las camisas embarradas de lodo.

-No, James!

Rin recogió las camisas y las llevó de nuevo a la lavadora. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Qué pasó?

-James pisó tus camisas… Puedes ponerles el detergente?

-Sí…

-Voy por James…

Rin fue a su habitación.

-Perdón, mama!

-No importa, mi amor… ya las puse a lavar…

-Perdón…

-Tranquilo… ven aquí… ven con mami…

James se acercó a ella, quien la abrazó.

-Mi amor. Sólo quiero que no corras dentro de la casa. Hubiera sido mucho peor si en lugar de las camisas, me caigo yo. Recuerda que hay un bebé dentro de mí y lo que me pase a mí, le pasa al bebé.

-Mama… pero tú duraste mucho con la plancha… y ahora…

-Eso no importa. Las plancharé otra vez. Me prometes que no correrás más dentro de la casa?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación.

-Ya está listo…

-Mama?

-Dime.

-Puedo seguir jugando con papa?

-Sí, mi amor… claro que sí…

Los dos la besaron en la mejilla y se fueron al jardín. Rin sonrió y los dejó jugar todo el día. En la noche estaban armando uno de los modelos de autos. Rin les llevó emparedados y jugo.

-Hm! Rico!

Sesshoumaru tomó uno en forma de auto, Rin le dio en la mano.

-Esos son los de James.

-Y porqué los míos son tan aburridos!

-Porqué no sé darle la forma de tu juguete favorito…

Sesshoumaru rió y la haló por la cintura haciéndola caer sobre él. Los dos rieron. Sesshoumaru le llenó el cuello de besos mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Váyanse a hacer el amor en su cuarto!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas al escucharlo.

-De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-No están haciendo el amor?

-Jajajaja! No, sólo estamos jugando.

Sesshoumaru le dio un mordisco a su sándwich sin soltar a Rin de su abrazo.

-Puedo ver cómo se hace el amor?

Sesshoumaru se atragantó con el sándwich. Le hizo señas a Rin.

-Oh! Kami! Sesshoumaru!

Luego de varios intentos, Sesshoumaru se tragó el pedazo de pan. Tosió varias veces.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Papi…

-No, no puedes ver cómo se hace el amor. Mucho menos a tu mamá y a mí.

-Porqué?

-Porque no.

-Pero si mama me dijo que es la forma de los adultos demostrarse que se quieren.

-Pues lo sabrás cuando seas adulto. James, tienes 5 años, sé un niño primero.

Después de cenar. El tema quedó olvidado. Rin continuaba entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru mientras armaban el auto.

-Mi amor, son las 9. Es hora de James dormir.

-Un ratito más, mama…

-Vamos, mañana lo siguen…

James guardó las piezas restantes en una caja y dejó el modelo sobre la mesa. Se puso su pijama y fue a su baño, donde subiéndose en unos escalones se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara y volvió con Rin y Sesshoumaru, que continuaban sentados en el piso.

-Ya…

-Muy bien… pero… no. No te has bañado…

-Sí, yo me bañé con papi.

-Es verdad.

-En ese caso, vamos a dormir…

Rin lo besó y lo llevó a su cama. Lo arropó y lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Descansa, campeón…

Se quedaron con el pequeño hasta que se durmió. Ya en su habitación, Sesshoumaru no podía dormir por pensar en qué sería su bebé.

-Sesshoumaru, estoy cansada… por Kami, son las dos de la mañana…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo te amo, mi amor… pero ya quiero dormir…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se quedó tranquilo.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

Rin tomó una de sus manos y la posó abierta sobre su vientre. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin sonrió y se acurrucó contra su pecho, de espaldas a él. Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y felices.

……………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? No soy tan cruel como me pintan… jajajaja**

**Mizuho cuenta con lágrimas en los ojos las páginas que le faltan al fic… y anuncia a sus lectoras que el gran final se acerca, pero que tiene tantos fics en la cabeza que apenas puede dormir.**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE EL GRAN FINAL DE**

**HIKARI TO YAMI**

NO SE LO PIERDA, EN SU COMPUTADORA MÁS CERCANA!

Besos

Mizuho


	16. Ser Feliz

**Capítulo 16**

**Ser Feliz**

Sesshoumaru temblaba mientras esperaban por el doctor en la sala de esperas. Rin tomó sus manos y las apretó entre las suyas.

-Cálmate, me tienes nerviosa.

-No puedo…

Finalmente la secretaria los llamó. Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron al consultorio.

-Hola, Rin…

-Hola, Bankotzu…

-Ya tan pronto te tocaba cita?

-Sí, tres meses y una semana.

-Perfecto. Cómo te has sentido?

-De maravillas. Él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Ah! El afortunado ganador…

-Bankotzu!

-Qué pasa? Nunca le contaste de tu apuesto novio… Ouch!

Sesshoumaru apretó su mano hasta que sintió los huesos ceder.

-Necesito la mano de vuelta, gracias… uf! Sí que es celoso.

-Sessh!

-Qué?

-Fue mi novio en el colegio. 10 años antes de saber que existías.

-Y de todos los médicos de Japón vienes a tratarte con él?

-Er-chicos…

-Sessh, olvídalo, sí? Vamos a ver a nuestro bebé por primera vez.

Aquello hizo que Sesshoumaru se olvidara de todo y sonriera. Bankotzu le comenzó el ultrasonido.

-Todo parece muy bien, un poquito más pequeño de lo que esperaba, pero bien… vamos a escuchar su corazón…

Activó el sonido. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin por centésima vez.

-Es perfecto…

-Perfecta! Tenemos una niña…

-Sí! Lo sabía!

-Felicidades, papá…

-Es extraño, me sentía como si fuera niño…

-Tal vez porque también hay un niño…

-Qué!

-Sí, ahí está. Un varoncito… vaya! Qué poderes! Niño, sólo tienes 3 meses!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Te amo, preciosa, te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Bankotzu sonrió.

-Qué tal una vista tridimensional de sus bebés?

-Se puede?

-Claro que sí.

-Pues hazla!

Bankotzu apagó la máquina y encendió la otra. Durante todo el tiempo, Sesshoumaru no soltó la mano de Rin en ningún momento.

Llegaron a la casa riendo y abrazados, Sesshoumaru apenas lo podía creer.

-Pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo!

-Mi amor…

-Pídelo!

-Yo no quiero nada más de lo que ya tengo…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, manteniéndola pegada a él. Y entonces se arrodilló frente a ella y besó su vientre.

-Te amo tanto Rin…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Como no queriendo separarse de ella nunca más. Rin logró convencerlo de que estarían allí cuando él volviera y que fuera por James al colegio. Después de la comida, Rin los sorprendió con un rico postre. Al terminar, salieron al jardín, donde James jugaba con Yuki, y ellos lo veían abrazados. Sesshoumaru la besaba en la mejilla con sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Siempre vas a ser tan lindo y dulce?

-Cuándo no he sido lindo y dulce?

-Es verdad…

Rin se acomodó en su pecho.

-Mi amor…

-Sí?

-Tengo sueño…

-Quieres que te lleve a la cama?

-No… quiero quedarme contigo…

-Entonces quédate tranquila…

Rin sonrió y sintió un beso en su frente antes de quedarse dormida.

-Descansa, preciosa…

…………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru iban tomados de la mano mientras James se les adelantaba unos pasos. Rin apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru para llamarle la atención.

-Tengo hambre, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y llamó a James.

-Vamos a cenar.

-Quiero costillitas de cerdo…

Sesshoumaru rió y fueron a un restaurante que se especializaba en carnes a la parrilla.

-Rin, no te vas a comer todo eso…

-Ya verás.

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras le ponían enfrente su plato de churrasco y a James un enorme hamburguer.

-Tú sí que no te vas a comer eso.

-Mi amor, cuando se trata de carne, no limites tu imaginación con James y conmigo.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al verlos terminar sus platos. Rin sólo dejó 2 costillas.

-Se las llevaré a Yuki.

-Si le das carne, nunca más querrá comer las bolitas esas. Además, no le puedes dar huesos antes de los 7 meses.

-Y cuántos tiene?

-5…

-Está bien.

Al salir del restaurante, continuaron caminando por la plaza hasta llegar a una fuente.

-James, está oscuro, no te vayas lejos.

-Sí, mami…

Rin sonrió y se aseguró de verlo en varios metros a la redonda. Sesshoumaru llamó su atención.

-Él está bien. Déjalo tranquilo.

-No puedo, está muy oscuro…

Después de un buen rato, volvieron a la casa. Sesshoumaru ya no la dejaba cargar a James, así que él lo baño y le puso el pijama. Una vez acostado, lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación junto con Sesshoumaru.

……………………………………………

Rin salió de su oficina y fue a la de Sesshoumaru. Quien apartándose del escritorio, la recibió en un abrazo y besó su crecido vientre. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-A qué le debo el placer de esta visita?

-Sólo quería un besito.

-Te daré dos, ven aquí…

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso apasionado. Y luego volvió a besar su vientre.

-Mi amor, voy a salir un ratito, te prometo que vuelvo para la hora de la comida.

-A dónde vas?

-Tengo que comprar un regalo para Kagome, cumple años mañana.

-Voy contigo.

-Seguro?

-Sí, así puedo lucir la pancita de mi linda esposita.

Rin rió. Estaban en el centro comercial, y Rin paseaba entre tienda y tienda.

-No te quejes, tú quisiste venir.

-No me quejo, mi amor…

Rin le sonrió y le prometió que en la noche lo recompensaría por ser tan lindo. Sesshoumaru le rozó el trasero asegurándose que nadie viera mientras le provocaba un profundo escarlata en las mejillas. Fueron a una tienda de artículos para el hogar y Sesshoumaru se mostraba inconforme con lo que fuera que Rin eligiera.

-Pero mi amor, es sólo un regalo!

-Es muy poco! Y eso es tan barato que debe ser de mala calidad.

-Cariño, esto no es barato… y además va con la decoración de su casa. Sé que le gustará…

-Pero Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, cuesta 100 dólares, no es barato.

-100 dólares?

-Sí.

-Segura?

-Míralo tú mismo.

-Está bien, cómpralo.

Entonces Sesshoumaru pensó que 100 dólares por un jarrón vacío era demasiado dinero. Rin tomó dos, con diferentes diseños, pero el mismo tema. Al voltear a ver a Sesshoumaru, su impresión fue tal que dejó caer uno de ellos.

-Rin!

-M-Megan…

Sesshoumaru volteó de inmediato. Al verla, sintió el corazón detenérsele.

-Megan!

La niña lo reconoció de inmediato y corrió a él.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru la recibió en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!

Sin embargo, Rin vio cosas que Sesshoumaru no. Megan estaba marcada con lo que parecían quemadas circulares. Sintió horror al imaginarse las cosas que le pudieron haber hecho. Kagura se acercó y llamó a la niña.

-Yo me quiero ir con papi!

-No es tu papá! Camina!

-No!

Rin se interpuso.

-Tú no te la llevarás a ningún lado!

Kagura la examinó y se dio cuenta del estado de Rin.

-No te irás a creer que es tuyo otra vez? Es decir, por favor, un hombre como tú, impotente!

-Esa niña no se irá contigo!

-Es mí hija, quién me va a detener? Tú y quién más?

Un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules se acercó a la trinchera.

-Rin…

-Miroku! Qué gusto me da verte! No podías ser más oportuno! Hazme un favor y revisa el brazo derecho de la niña que carga Sesshoumaru. Y dime si su madre, tiene derecho a tenerla.

Miroku la revisó y se quedó en shock.

-No es posible!

-Yo sé bien que esas cosas se las haces tú, Kagura! Y las vas a pagar!

-A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con ella!

-Pues a mí sí. Miroku Houshi, servicios sociales y protección al infante.

Kagura se detuvo en seco. Lo que sea que hiciera le costaría la custodia. Sesshoumaru continuaba con la niña en sus brazos. Notó que sus ropas le quedaban pequeñas y que se estaban comenzando a romper. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, princesita…

Miroku se acercó a él.

-Cómo se llama?

-Megan…

-Megan. Quién te hizo esas marcas?

La niña no quería hablar, Sesshoumaru la tranquilizó.

-Megan, princesa. Si nos dices quién fue, nos encargaremos de que no te lo vuelvan a hacer. Nunca más.

-F-fue mi mami… y Naraku…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Miroku le prohibió a Kagura acercarse a la niña y la arrestó en el momento, cuando ella le quiso agredir. Miroku los citó para una audiencia y les dio la custodia temporal de la niña. Al final quedaron ellos con la niña.

-Vamos a casa…

Sesshoumaru pagó el jarrón roto y salieron del lugar. Al llegar a la casa. Sesshoumaru decidió bañarla, pero la niña se petrificó cuando él trató de sacarle la ropa. Comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-No! Onegai! No!

Rin tuvo que bañarla ella, ya que Sesshoumaru no pudo entrar en la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, se aguantaba las lágrimas al verla con moretes y marcas horribles.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Vas a tener un bebé?

-Voy a tener dos bebés.

-De verdad!

-Sí.

-Y James?

-James está en el colegio. Vendrá más tarde.

-Yo le quiero decir algo a James…

-Se lo podrás decir cuando llegue.

-Yo le quiero decir que no importa que no tenga papá… porque tiene una mamá que lo quiere mucho…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho… además. James ya tiene papá.

-Sí? Y lo quiere mucho?

-Sí… Megan, Sesshoumaru es el papá de James… y eso significa que James y tú, son hermanos…

-De verdad!

-Sí! Y yo soy la esposa de Sesshoumaru…

Megan la abrazó emocionada y empapada. Rin sonrió.

-Megan… porqué no dejaste que tu papi te bañara?

-Porque es un hombre…

-Sí es un hombre… pero él te bañaba siempre…

-Pero… es que… Naraku dijo…

Rin sintió que la atravesaban con una estaca. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y abrazó a la niña. Luego de secarla le puso unas ropas de James.

-Sesshoumaru, la llevaré al médico. Por favor hazte cargo de James.

-Está bien… princesa…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló. La pequeña lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, princesa…

-Te quiero, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos. Rin se despidió con un beso y se llevó a la niña.

-Ves que tu papi te quiere mucho? Él nunca, nunca te hará las cosas que te hizo Naraku. Y Naraku tampoco te las volverá a hacer. Ahora, vamos a ir a ver a un doctor. Y él te va a examinar.

-Pero…

-Necesito que te dejes ver. Sólo esta vez. Yo voy a estar ahí y si te molesta, me lo dices.

Rin logró que la examinara una mujer. Durante el examen, sintió el corazón en la garganta. Finalmente, la doctora la alivió confirmándole que estaba intacta.

-Gracias al cielo!

-No tengo que volver con él?

-No, mi amor. Te vas a quedar con nosotros…

La doctora le dio una receta.

-Antibióticos?

-Tiene una ligera infección. Son cada 12 horas por 7 días.

-Está bien… doctora… es posible hacerle algo con esas marcas?

-Te recomiendo que vayas al consultorio de la doctora Sango Houshi…

Rin sonrió.

-La conozco. Gracias… el acta de denuncias…

-Será enviada esta tarde.

-El caso lo maneja Miroku Houshi.

-Lo pondré en nota.

Rin volvió con Megan a la casa donde Sesshoumaru ya tenía la comida lista y James corrió a ella. Al ver a Megan la abrazó con fuerza.

-MEGAN!

Los niños lloraron abrazados y emocionados. Entonces Rin comprendió que había mucho más que amistad entre ellos.

-Qué te dijo el doctor?

-No le hizo nada peor. Tenemos que llevarla a un psicólogo.

-Pero está bien?

-Sí. Le tengo que dar unos antibióticos. Pero está bien.

-Me las van a pagar…

-Sesshoumaru. Miroku se va a encargar de todo… por favor no hagas nada imprudente…

-ABUSARON DE MI HIJA!

-LO SÉ! Lo sé y lo siento, pero no es el momento de hacerlo. Miroku los va a encerrar, les toca prisión. Por favor, Sesshoumaru, tenemos un problema aquí mucho más grande de lo que te puedes imaginar.

La pequeña se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi… no peleen… no quiero que peleen por mi culpa…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la abrazó.

-No es tu culpa, mi amor…

-Necesito aire…

Rin salió al jardín y se fue a la parte más alejada de la casa. Minutos después, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Rin, mi amor… perdóname…

-Trato de llevar esto de la mejor manera posible, Sesshoumaru. Me siento culpable de lo que le pasó a Megan. Es mi culpa porque no pude hacer nada para sacarla de allí, para alejarla de Kagura… No quiero que te expongas. Ese Naraku tiene un extenso archivo criminal. No quiero que nada te pase…

-Me extralimité… pero es que… no hay nada que pudieras hacer…

-Escúchame, si te quedas tranquilo, y dejas que la ley siga su curso, serás el custodio. Eres su padre legalmente, podemos hacerle otra prueba de ADN para asegurarnos. Pero por favor, quédate tranquilo.

-Pero…

-Ella te necesita como su padre. Tiene muchos complejos y muchos temores.

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Qué hago?

-Sólo sé el padre maravilloso que ella recuerda.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Necesitas descansar… los niños están comiendo. Yo me hago cargo de todo…

-No, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

-Por favor, Rin. Recuerda que estás embarazada…

-Esa no la olvido… es un hambre permanente…

-Entonces ve a comer.

Se pasaron todo el día estresados, finalmente Miroku los llamó y les dijo que Kagura y Naraku estaban arrestados y que la custodia oficial de la niña sería en tres días. Rin le dijo lo sucedido y que la denuncia llegaría a él en poco tiempo.

-Ya la tengo. Te aseguro que les tocará un buen par de años… además de que Naraku se encontró con posesión de estupefacientes. Y Kagura tenía un índice de ellos en la sangre.

-Por Kami! Miroku… mi esposo crió a esa niña… la creía su hija…

-Rin, tu familia es una base sólida. Cualquier juez no dudaría en entregarte la niña.

-Ya fallé una vez cuando él se divorció…

-No puedes hacer nada en contra del ADN. Pero dado el caso, Megan volverá a ser Kazami…

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Los necesito aquí, mañana a las 10.

-Perfecto.

-Y con la niña. Y tu hijo si es posible.

-Porqué?

-Hazlo, yo sé lo que te digo.

-Está bien.

Rin cerró la llamada y le dio las buenas noticias a Sesshoumaru. Llevaron a los niños a sus camas, luego de dormir a James, Rin fue con Sesshoumaru a la que sería la habitación de Megan.

-Rin?

-Sí?

-Yo no quería darte problemas…

Rin cruzó miradas con Sesshoumaru, ciertamente esas no eran palabras para una niña de su edad. Se sentó al lado de Megan y la besó en la sien.

-A ver, de qué problemas hablas?

-Papi y tú no peleaban hasta hoy… James me lo dijo…

-Eso es mentira, mi amor…Además no peleamos, simplemente nos alteramos. Lo que Kagura y Naraku te hicieron nos duele mucho… y nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que te quedes con nosotros…

-De verdad!

-Sí. Vas a vivir aquí con tu papi, con tu hermanito James y aquí, hay dos bebés que van a llegar muy pronto.

Rin se señaló el vientre.

-Van a ser mis hermanitos?

-Sí. Así que duerme tranquila, que todos los que estamos aquí te amamos y te vamos a cuidar.

Rin la besó en la frente y luego de que Sesshoumaru salió, apagó la luz.

-Dulces sueños, princesa…

-Rin?

-Sí?

-Kami puede hacerlo todo?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo le voy a pedir a Kami, que te convierta en mi mamá… tú si me quieres…

Rin se acercó a Megan y la abrazó.

-Sí, mi amor… yo te quiero como si fueras mi bebita…

Rin salió de la habitación una vez que Megan estuvo dormida. Entró a su habitación y escuchó el agua de la ducha, fue al baño. Sesshoumaru estaba apoyado contra la pared y dejaba el agua golpear su espalda.

-Sessh…

-No aguanto más, Rin…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Habían pasado demasiado cosas en un solo día. Demasiado para él. Rin le respondió el abrazo y lo sacó de allí. Después de un rato. Sesshoumaru estaba más calmado.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Crees que llegue a odiarme?

-No tiene razón para hacerlo…

-Crees que de verdad nos den la custodia?

-Sesshoumaru, ya te fallé una vez. Pero no lo haré dos veces…

-Tú no me fallaste.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Has hecho mucho más que lo que te corresponde.

-No, Sesshoumaru, soy tu esposa… yo…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi amor… gracias…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama boca arriba y con las manos debajo de la cabeza. Rin se acomodó en su pecho.

-Mi amor… sé que es mucho pedirte… pero me duele la espalda…

Sesshoumaru rió y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Rin se acomodó y Sesshoumaru le comenzó a dar un masaje.

-Ah! Mi amor! Tus manos son mágicas!

-Preciosa…

-Síi! Sabes? Cuando te conocí… ah! Ahí! Pensé que tus manos debían de ser grandiosas a la hora de hacer el amor… Hm! Y no me equivoqué… Ah! Así! Sí! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru no pudo continuar por la risa. No importaba lo apasionada que fuera en la cama, era extremadamente escandalosa con los masajes. Terminó por abrazarla desde atrás y besándola en el cuello y hombro.

-Mi amor…

-Vamos a dormir, preciosa.

Rin se acomodó de espaldas a Sesshoumaru, ya que su enorme vientre de 4 meses no le permitía abrazarlo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con una mano descansando sobre su vientre, sonrió al sentir los movimientos de sus pequeños acomodándose a la posición. Estuvieron así hasta dormirse. Rin se levantó por un vaso de agua y al salir de la cocina, vio a Megan.

-Megan…

-Mama, no… no fui yo…

-Megan, soy Rin…

-Yo no fui, yo no fui…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Yo no fui… no me castigues, yo no fui…

Rin escudriñó todo el lugar y vio unas marcas de lodo en la alfombra.

-Hablas de esto?

-Yo no fui…

-Por Kami…

Rin se arrodilló frente a ella, la niña temblaba del miedo.

-Megan, cariño, olvida eso sí? Vamos a dormir…

Rin la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación.

-Ven…

Rin la acomodó en su cama y la besó en la frente.

-Yo sé que no fuiste tu… eso lo hice yo. No te preocupes, mi amor. Descansa…

Megan la abrazó con fuerza, quedando su rostro contra su vientre. Rin sólo le acarició la cabeza.

-Puedo oír tus bebés…

-Sí?

-Sí… hacen blr-blr…

Rin sonrió.

-Sabías que mis bebés son un niño y una niña?

-No…

-Así es. Pero antes de que los bebés nazcan, vamos a hacer muchas cosas.

-Cómo?

-Vamos a arreglarte tu habitación, sólo para ti, como a James…

-Con juguetes!

-Claro que sí, todos los juguetes que quieras!

-Sí! Genial!

-Te vamos a comprar los juguetes que tenías…

-Pero… yo no tenía juguetes…

Rin levantó ambas cejas, un poco asombrada.

-Mi amor… no te preocupes. Te compraremos los juguetes que más te gusten. Pero ahora, es hora de dormir. Así que…

Rin la cubrió con las sábanas y la besó en la mejilla.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación, cuando entró en la suya, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la cama.

-Pasa algo?

-No… dónde estabas?

-Bajé a beber agua… mi amor… Megan…

-Qué le pasa?

-Cuando bajé, ella estaba allí. Y estaba aterrorizada por unas marcas de lodo en la alfombra. Estaba temblando y me rogaba que no la castigara…

-Pero las hizo ella?

-No. De hecho, creo que fuiste tú. Pero es que ella… estaba temblando… la hice olvidarse de eso y la llevé a su cama. Le pregunté por sus juguetes favoritos… y me dijo… me dijo que no tiene…

-Va a ser muy difícil que diga todo lo que en verdad le hacían…

Rin se cubrió el rostro. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Rin…

-No soporto mucho este tipo de cosas…

-Está bien… todo estará bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien. Rin estaba acomodada en su pecho. Se apartó de él y se acomodó en la cama.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada…

Sesshoumaru tomó los cojines que eran de adorno y los puso contra el espaldar, acomodándose él en una posición semi-sentado. Acarició el pelo de Rin.

-Mi amor…

-Ven…

Rin sonrió y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo… pero… estás cómodo?

-Estoy bien…

-De verdad eres el mejor esposo del mundo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Soy el mejor esposo… por que tengo a la mejor esposa…

Rin sonrió y levantó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Le susurró cosas dulces al oído hasta que la sintió dormida.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se aferró a su pecho dormida.

……………………………………………..

**N/A: Qué tal? Cap extra de hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el regreso de Megan, pero esto parece haber acortado el fic, así que vamos a ver cómo lo alargo para torturarlas un pokito más.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	17. Padre es Quien Cría

**Capítulo 17**

**Padre es Quien Cría**

Rin entró con los niños a la corte familiar. No sabía bien cuál sería la jugada de Miroku, pero haría lo que él dijera. Sesshoumaru llevaba a Megan de una mano, y Rin a James. Llegaron a la oficina de Miroku.

-Me alegra verlos! James, qué grande estás!

-Hola, tío.

-Y tú, preciosura, debes ser Megan.

-Sí…

-Megan, ella es mi amiga Karina. Ella quiere hacerte unas preguntas a ti y a James… Nosotros estaremos afuera.

Megan vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Sólo contesta lo que te pregunte. Estaremos afuera.

Rin y Sesshoumaru salieron con Miroku.

-Miroku…

-Es una psicóloga, neutral. Ella los va a evaluar a ambos y en su poder está si la niña se queda con ustedes o no.

-Kami…

-Tranquilos… por cierto, Sango te envía saludos.

-Sí? Me la saludas. Pienso ir por su consultorio con Megan, quiero borrarle las marcas.

-Que sea rápido, Sango y yo nos iremos de vacaciones el próximo mes.

-Sí? A dónde irán?

-Aún no sé. Todo depende de las posibilidades. Pero me gustaría llevarla al caribe.

Sesshoumaru le extendió una tarjeta.

-Llama a mi oficina cuando yo esté allá. Tengo un hotel en Guyana.

-Bromeas?

-Ahí fue donde Sessh y yo nos conocimos.

-Sango se va a volver loca… ah! Sabía que olvidaba decirte algo. Sango está embarazada.

-En serio! Felicidades!

Rin lo abrazó emocionada.

-Sí. Finalmente funcionó!

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes!

La psicóloga llamó a Miroku. Rin y Sesshoumaru se quedaron afuera. Rin se recostó de Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Estás muy feliz…

-Sí. Ellos tienen varios años intentándolo y no podían.

-Ya veo. Preciosa… qué crees que les pregunten?

-No sé… no importa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Poco después los llamaron a que entraran. James se quedó sentado, Megan fue hasta Rin y se abrazó de sus piernas.

-Ahora los niños irán a otro cuarto, y les haré unas preguntas a ustedes.

Miroku abrió una puerta del otro lado de la oficina. Megan se negó a separarse de Rin.

-Megan, es sólo unos minutos, ve, estarás con James.

-Ven, Megan, yo te cuido.

Megan siguió a Miroku y James. Una vez solos la psicóloga se centró en ellos.

-El niño es muy despegado.

-James es muy independiente, sólo nos busca cuando duda si lo que hará está bien o mal.

-Habla con mucha soltura.

-Sí, es cierto, no sabe lo que es la timidez.

-Sin embargo la niña es todo lo contrario… hay que trabajar con ella…

-Megan no era así. Megan era abierta, juguetona, preguntona, siempre sonreía.

-Ya veo… Nos veremos en la audiencia.

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban tomados de la mano, Rin le apretó la mano a Sesshoumaru y él le devolvió el apretón. Cuando Karina salió, Sesshoumaru la calmó.

-Tranquilízate…

Miroku volvió con los niños.

-La audiencia será dentro de dos horas.

-Está bien.

-Vengan aquí, yo los guiaré a la sala.

-Mami, tengo hambre.

-Ya vamos a comer…

Fueron a un restaurante cercano. Mientras esperaban la comida, James jugaba con Rin, provocándoles patadas a los bebés. Megan los veía.

-Porqué no juegas con ellos?

-Puedo?

-Claro que sí…

Rin tomó la mano de Megan y la colocó contra su vientre, la niña la retiró riendo cuando los sintió moverse. Rin sonrió viendo a Sesshoumaru. Los pequeños reían a carcajadas mientras sentían los movimientos y las patadas. Finalmente llegó la comida. James no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su plato y comenzar a comer. Sin embargo, Megan se quedó con las manos debajo de la mesa. Tal y como lo hiciera en el desayuno.

-Megan, qué pasa?

-Nada…

Pero Megan no tocó la comida.

-Megan…

-Tengo que esperar a que ustedes terminen?

-No! Mi amor, es tu comida…

-Puedo comer ahora?

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Claro que puedes comer ahora. Todo lo que quieras.

La pequeña le sonrió a Rin y comenzó a comer. Rin la vio comer con el corazón en las manos y vio a Sesshoumaru, él le hizo señas para que comiera. Rin trató de olvidarlo, pero entonces la comida le supo mal. Sesshoumaru lo notó.

-Rin…

-Estoy bien…

Al terminar, Rin llevó a Megan a lavarse y Sesshoumaru a James. Al salir, James le haló la mano a Rin.

-Mama, quiero dulce!

Y le señaló una repostería al cruzar la calle. Rin y Sesshoumaru los llevaron. James de inmediato pidió un trozo de bizcocho.

-Megan, no quieres?

-Sí…

-Entonces ve y pídelo.

Rin pidió un dulce frío.

-Qué es eso?

-Hm! Es delicioso! Lo hacía mucho en Francia. Es con frutas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y pidió un mousse de chocolate. Se sentaron a degustar sus postres. Sesshoumaru examinó el de Rin y ella le ofreció probarlo.

-Es riquísimo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru lo probó y asintió.

-Sí lo es…

* * *

Estaban en la corte. Megan tembló cuando Naraku entró esposado. Y Sesshoumaru no perdió la seña lasciva que le hizo a la niña. Afortunadamente el juez tampoco la perdió. Cuando entraron a Kagura, Megan se abrazó a Rin. 

-Tranquila…

-Maldita traidora! Yo te parí! Me las vas a pagar!

Rin le cubrió los oídos a Megan mientras la pequeña se aferraba a ella.

-Orden!

El juez golpeó el Mallete. Todo cayó en silencio. El juicio comenzó con los abogados de ambas partes exponiendo sus puntos. El abogado de Naraku y Kagura aseguraba la inocencia de ambos. Y Miroku representaba al servicio social y a Sesshoumaru y Rin.

-…Como no hay pruebas, su señoría, mis clientes son claramente inocentes…

-Licenciado, si me permite, su señoría…

El juez asintió.

-Yo mismo fui testigo de la violencia de esta mujer en contra de la niña. La pequeña tiene marcas de cigarrillos en los brazos y moretes en todo el cuerpo.

-Tiene fotografías?

-Sí, señoría.

Miroku le mostró las fotografías al Juez. Eran unas ampliaciones y todos la podían ver. Rin desvió la mirada.

-Abogada, está usted bien?

-Sí, su señoría, es sólo que como madre, soy susceptible a ver tales cosas…

Rin estaba sentada en la mesa de la parte demandante y Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de la barra, con el público, él tenía a James y Megan a su lado.

-Papi, yo quiero ir con mami…

-Ahora no, James. Mami está trabajando.

El abogado de Kagura se puso de pie.

-Señoría, me gustaría llamar a un testigo…

-Bien…

-La defensa llama a declarar a la señora Rin Kazami…

Sesshoumaru se incomodó. Rin subió al estrado y la juramentaron.

-Lo juro.

Rin tomó asiento.

-Su nombre completo es…

-Rin Megan Porter-Kazami…

-Megan! Maldito descarado! Era tu amante! Lo sabía!

-Orden!

-Y me exigías a mí que te fuera fiel!

-ORDEN!

Todo quedó en silencio, el juez le dio la palabra al abogado.

-Desde cuándo conoce al señor Kazami.

-Hacen 8 años.

-Y tiene una relación amorosa con él?

-Es mi esposo.

-Desde hacen 8 años?

-No, hacen 11 meses.

-Cómo era su relación antes del matrimonio? Eran amantes…

-Objeción su señoría, la está guiando!

-La testigo contestará la pregunta.

-Era una relación amorosa…

-Entonces ustedes fueron amantes mientras mi cliente y su esposo aún estaban casados!

-No!

-Eran amantes y fruto de esa unión es ese niño!

-NO!

-Acaso niega que ese niño es el hijo de Sesshoumaru Kazami?

-No…

-No tengo más preguntas.

Rin sintió que había cavado su tumba, como testigo no tenía derecho a objetar.

-Su señoría, me gustaría aclarar exactamente cómo fue mi relación con Sesshoumaru Kazami.

-No contiene datos relevantes.

-Sí los tiene. Porque mientras él estuvo casado con ella, yo vivía en Francia y nunca nos vimos.

-Acaba de declarar que tiene un hijo con él.

-Pero mi hijo es fruto de una relación anterior. En Francia. Mientras él estuvo casado, mi relación con Sesshoumaru Kazami fue únicamente profesional.

El juez se fijó en los ojos de Rin.

-La última declaración será anotada.

-Objeción, su señoría, nadie le preguntó tales datos.

-Yo digo que se tomará en cuenta, tiene problemas con eso, abogado?

-No, señoría…

-Licenciado, Houshi, su testigo.

-No tengo… de hecho… señora Kazami, es cierto que hace un año usted fue la abogada de su ahora esposo en una lucha por la custodia de la niña?

-Sí.

-Me puede decir porqué se necesitaron dos pruebas de ADN?

-El laboratorio determinó que la primera muestra fue manipulada y la descartaron.

El abogado de Kagura se puso de pie.

-Y por qué? Si la niña no es ni su hija, ni hija de su esposo, quieren la custodia?

Rin vio a la pequeña abrazada a Sesshoumaru.

-Por que la amo. Y quiero lo mejor para ella…

Miroku iba a objetar, pero lo dejó pasar. El abogado se bufó de la respuesta de Rin.

-El amor… no habrá otra razón… tal vez monetaria?

-Por el amor de Dios! Yo gano mucho más de lo que usted se imagina y mi esposo ciertamente no necesita dinero de nadie. Nosotros queremos a la niña porque la amamos, y sabemos que está sufriendo a manos de su propia madre.

-No hay más preguntas, su señoría.

-El estado llama a Megan Kazami…

Rin vio a Miroku casi furiosa, cómo se le ocurría?

-Señoría, dado que es una menor, y que sólo confía en los señores Kazami, el señor Kazami subirá con ella. Sin embargo, no podrá hablar.

El juez asintió y permitió la anormalidad. Un oficial se acercó a Megan.

-Jura decir la verdad y sólo la verdad…

La pequeña vio a Sesshoumaru con la cara de confusión.

-Papi, no entiendo…

-Cuando ellos te pregunten algo, vas a decir la verdad. Aunque tengas miedo.

-Pero tú me vas a cuidar?

-Sí, princesa. Ahora, dile al oficial, lo juro.

-Lo juro.

Rin sonrió. Miroku se acercó.

-Dinos tu nombre completo.

-Megan Kazami…

-Megan, quién es éste hombre?

Miroku señaló a Naraku.

-Mama dice que es mi papá. Pero yo no lo quiero como mi papá, porque él no me quiere.

-No te quiere?

-No. Me hace cosas que me duelen y me habla feo.

-Cómo son las cosas que te duelen?

-Me pone cigarrillos calientes en los brazos… me castiga…

-Cómo son los castigos?

-Me moja en la ducha y me da una pela con el cinturón…

-Y qué es lo que has hecho para que te castigue así?

-Se me olvida recoger los platos… o no doblo su ropa bien…

-Y éste hombre… quién es?

Miroku señaló a Sesshoumaru.

-Es mi papi de verdad.

-Y Sesshoumaru alguna vez te castigó?

-Sí…

-Qué hiciste?

-Estaba brincando en la cama y le rompí su computadora.

-Y cómo te castigó?

-Me quitó mi muñeca favorita por… cuánto fue, papi?

-7 días.

-Ah, sí. 7 días.

-No tengo más preguntas su señoría.

Sesshoumaru bajó del estrado junto con Megan.

-Tomaremos un pequeño receso de treinta minutos, al volver, daré a conocer mi decisión. Megan, podrías venir conmigo, por favor?

Megan se negó. Rin se acercó al juez.

-La niña le tiene miedo a quedarse sola con hombres.

-Entonces venga con ella.

-Ven, Megan…

Fueron hasta la oficina del juez. Rin se quedó en un sillón apartado.

-Megan, ve con el señor juez. Él quiere hablar contigo…

-Pero…

-Yo me quedo aquí. Ve…

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y fue con el juez. Cuando Megan estuvo con él, él le habló en un tono que Rin no podía escuchar.

-Quién es ella?

-Es la esposa de mi papi.

-Y te trata bien?

-Sí… ella me quiere mucho.

-Sí?

-Sí, ella me lo dice, y me abraza y me da muchos besos.

-Y te dice otros nombres?

-Sí. Me dice mi amor, como a papi, o cariño, como a James.

-Quién es James?

-Su bebé… ella dice que me quiere como su bebé también.

-Se enfada mucho?

-No…

-La has visto enfadada?

-Sí…

-Y qué hizo?

-Le gritó a papi, pero después se calmó… yo sé que ella dice que no… pero fue mi culpa.

-Por qué?

-James me dijo que ellos no se gritan. Pero cuando yo llegué, lo hicieron.

-Megan… quieres que ella sea tu mamá?

-Sí!

Rin levantó la mirada, fue lo único que escuchó de todo lo que se dijo. El juez sonrió y volvieron a la sala.

-El caso número 435678 referente a la custodia de la menor Megan Kazami, ha llegado a la conclusión.

Rin y Sesshoumaru se tomaron de manos.

-Kagura y Naraku Onigumo… esta corte los sentencia a 10 años de prisión por abuso, maltrato y explotación de un menor y una multa de 250,000 dólares, más una indemnización de 500,000 dólares por daños causados a la familia Kazami. Su fianza está fijada en 2 millones de dólares cada uno, dentro de 5 años. Serán enjuiciados dentro de un mes, respecto al expediente de la posesión de estupefacientes.

-No puede…

El juez golpeó el mallete.

-ORDEN! La custodia permanente de la niña Megan Kazami, le será concedida al señor Sesshoumaru Kazami, su padre legal y su esposa.

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin. El juez cerró la sesión.

-Papi, qué paso?

-Te vas a quedar con nosotros, mi amor!

La pequeña brincó a los brazos de su padre, quien la abrazó y la llenó de besos. Quiso pasarse a los de Rin, pero Sesshoumaru no la dejó.

-Rin no puede cargarte.

Rin la abrazó en brazos de Sesshoumaru y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es hora de ir a casa.

Rin acarició la cabeza de James y se fueron a la casa. Sesshoumaru organizó una cena con toda la familia para celebrar. Pero había olvidado algo muy importante. Megan vio a Kira y a sus tíos y a su abuelita.

-Papi… dónde está mi abuelito?

Sesshoumaru y los demás guardaron silencio.

-Mi amor…

Rin se acercó a Megan.

-Mi amor… Inutaisho se fue al cielo…

-No! Dónde está mi abuelito?

-Se fue al cielo, Megan… tu abuelito murió…

-No! Papi! No es verdad! Papi!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, princesa… pero es verdad…

-No… yo quiero a mi abuelito…

Megan lloraba aferrada a Sesshoumaru. Con todas sus fuerzas. Sesshoumaru sentía el corazón partido en tajos al ver las lágrimas de su pequeña. Se la llevó a la habitación.

-Mi amor… tu abuelo quería que lo recordaran felices…

-Está mal que llore?

-No, mi amor, no está mal…

Sesshoumaru la tuvo entre sus brazos llorando hasta que se durmió. La acomodó en su cama y la besó en la frente.

-Lo siento tanto, princesa…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y volvió con los demás.

-Está dormida…

* * *

Una vez que todos se fueron, Rin acostó a James y se aseguró que Megan estuviera bien. Al entrar a su habitación, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo… estoy orgulloso de ti…

-Sessh, yo no…

-Sí tengo motivos… peleaste como una leona…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Rin sonrió.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Sessh…

Rin acarició su rostro y se fijó en sus ojos. Ya no había tristeza en ellos. Entonces ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo tanto, Sesshoumaru!

Estuvieron así un largo tiempo. Se separaron sonriendo cuando uno de los bebés pateó. Sesshoumaru le abrió la blusa exponiendo su vientre. Ya parecía de 9 meses, pero aún le faltaba mucho por crecer. Le acarició el vientre y le dio un sentido beso con toda la ternura que cargaba dentro suyo. Rin sonrió y acarició su cabellera.

-Mi amor…

-Tendremos 4 hijos…

Rin sonrió.

-Es todo lo que siempre soñé…

-Sí?

-Sí… una gran familia…

Sesshoumaru la besó con la misma ternura y la abrazó.

-Ven, debes descansar…

Una vez acostados, Rin se pegó a él de espaldas. Lo sintió reír y abrazarla.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Quieres… necesitas…

-Preciosa, de qué hablas?

-Ya hace un mes… que…

-Rin, si no puedes hacer el amor, yo lo comprendo. No le busques la quinta pata al gato…

-Demo…

-Rin.

Rin odiaba que la llamara en ese tono. La hacía sentir una chiquilla tediosa.

-"Pero debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer por él… además de que lo quiero… Kami… yo sé que el doctor dijo que aún puedo… pero…"

Entonces Rin recordó algo que vio por accidente, una vez que James tenía el control remoto en las manos y puso cierto canal. En ese momento sólo quería quitar el canal, pero aquella imagen era difícil de olvidar. Sin decir una palabra, se sentó en la cama y le quitó las sábanas.

-Qué pasa?

-Shh…

Rin se colocó sobre sus piernas y le quitó los pantalones del pijama.

-Rin…

Rin sonrió y lo rozó con sus dedos provocándole que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Comenzó a acariciarlo en toda su extensión mientras sentía la sangre agolparse allí con cada caricia.

-Oh, Rin!

Rin sonrió y se acomodó de manera que pudo besarlo. Sesshoumaru tembló de pies a cabeza mientras la sentía besarlo y acariciarlo.

-Rin!

Rin se esmeró en darle todo el placer posible, y sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, se detuvo. Se sentó sobre él y lo guió a su interior. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes al principio, pero entonces, encontró un ritmo que les daba placer a ambos. Sin embargo, en su estado, su cuerpo no resistía tanto y realmente no le llegaba a los talones a Sesshoumaru, por eso lo llevó a ese punto primero.

-Ah! Rin!

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, su respiración se detuvo y finalmente la calma se apoderó de todo. Rin sonrió. A ella le faltaba mucho, pero esta vez no le importó. Se acomodó a su lado y él la llenó de besos.

-Preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sin embargo la idea de Sesshoumaru era otra y le llenó el cuerpo de besos y caricias. Rin pensó en lo que había visto en la televisión y se lo comentó a Sesshoumaru colorada hasta las orejas.

-Sessh… tal vez… podamos… no sé... es...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Hazlo… yo te sigo…

Rin se apoyó en sus palmas y rodillas.

* * *

Rin trataba de recuperar el aliento, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba y la llenaba de tiernos besitos.

-Mi amor…

-Kami! Sesshoumaru eso fue…

Sesshoumaru la apretó en su abrazo.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, entre besos y caricias.

* * *

**_NO SE PIERDA PRÓXIMAMENTE _**

**_EL GRAN FINAL DE HIKARI TO YAMI_**

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Y sí, es cierto, el final está muy cerca… mucho más cerca de lo que piensan.**

**Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el cap**

**Besos Mizuho**


	18. Un Largo Camino por Recorrer

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje inapropiado. si no te sientes cómoda, no lo leas. **

**

* * *

Capítulo 18**

**Un Largo Camino por Recorrer**

Rin despertó bien temprano, besó a Sesshoumaru y se levantó. Ya tenía la primera parte del desayuno lista cuando fue a levantar a los niños, se aseguró de que se bañaran bien y los ayudó a vestirse. Fue a levantar a Sesshoumaru y lo descubrió vistiéndose.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Bajaron las escaleras sonriendo y vieron a los niños sentados a la mesa, James le abrió la puerta del jardín a Yuki y saludó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, papi…

Sesshoumaru recibió el beso en su mejilla, como era costumbre por las mañana, Rin por igual. Se acercó a Megan y la besó en la frente. Rin les sirvió el desayuno a todos. Al terminar, llevaron a James al colegio y hablaron con la directora sobre inscribir a Megan.

Luego, Sesshoumaru se fue a la oficina.

-Rin, a dónde vamos?

-Iremos de compras…

-A dónde?

-Hm! Vamos a buscar ropa para ti… y para mí…

Rin le compró una cantidad exorbitante de ropa. Pero realmente, toda era necesaria. Finalmente fueron al departamento de embarazadas y ella se compró algunas ropas de tallas más grandes. Llevaron todos los bolsos al auto.

-Megan, quieres comprar juguetes?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y la llevó a la tienda de juguetes.

-Mi amor, elige lo que más te guste.

Megan se volvió loca eligiendo muñecas y accesorios, finalmente, Rin la detuvo.

-Es suficiente por hoy, mi amor… vamos a casa…

-Sí…

Rin sonrió, era increíble lo obediente que era, muchas veces la asustaba. Llevaron todo a la casa.

-Puedo sacar mi muñeca?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Rin la ayudó a sacar la muñeca que parecía un bebé real y la ayudó a vestirla.

-Es preciosa, mi amor… ahora vamos a la oficina de Sessh…

Megan se quedó parada abrazada a su muñeca nueva.

-Qué pasa?

-Rin… ahora tu eres mi mamá?

-Sí, mi amor… pero me puedes decir Rin, si quieres…

Rin le sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

-Rin… yo quiero que seas mi mamá…

Rin se bajó a su altura y acarició sus mejillas.

-Megan… yo soy tu mamá… igual que James…

-Rin… te puedo decir mamá?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… me puedes decir como quieras…

Megan sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami…

Rin sonrió y recibió el abrazo que la pequeña le otorgó.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Fueron a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Él estaba en el pasillo con un potencial cliente cuando las vio salir del ascensor, sonrió.

-Papi!

-Disculpe…

Sesshoumaru recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos, quien le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes que saludar a Yara…

-Quién es Yara?

Rin se acercó con una muñeca entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la acercó al hombre.

-Señor Takeda, mi esposa, Rin Kazami, y mi hija, Megan…

-Tu princesa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sí, mi princesa…

-Creí que tenía un varón…

-Sí, está en el colegio, James es el mayor.

Sesshoumaru se despidió del hombre y entró a su oficina.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

Besó a Megan en la frente.

-Mira lo que mami me regaló.

Sesshoumaru la vio sorprendido.

-Qué te regaló tu mami?

-Mira… se llama Yara…

-Ah, es muy linda…

-Es mi bebé…

-Sí?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

-Ahora somos abuelos...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un abuelito muy sexy...

-Sí? Yo no conocía a una abuelita tan bella…

Se besaron, uno de los bebés pateó y se movieron bastante.

-Están inquietos hoy…

-Están felices…

-Sí, caminé mucho…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Cerró su oficina y fueron por James al colegio, Rin aprovechó y le compró los uniformes a Megan, que volvería la próxima semana.

……………………………………………

Era el primer día de clases de Megan. Rin agradecía que el uniforme fuera de mangas largas. Sesshoumaru ayudaba a James y Rin a Megan. Luego de ponerle los zapatos negros, le ayudó con el lazo a cuadros que llevaba en el cuello, en sustitución de la corbata que llevaban los niños.

-Uf, esa cosa es horrible!

-Es fea…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero es parte del uniforme. Mi amor, si necesitas algo se lo dices a la profesora.

-Sí.

Al terminar, la ayudó a peinarse, pero al levantarse, se sostuvo de la cama.

-Mami!

-Estoy bien… es sólo un mareo. Vamos, ya es hora de irnos.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con James y Sesshoumaru. James abrazó a Rin como saludo.

-Hola, mami…

-Hola, mi amor, vamos, es hora de desayunar…

Rin vio la mesa servida y sonrió, sentó a los niños a la mesa. Y fue a la cocina, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada, mis vitaminas…

Rin se bebió varias pastillas y luego se comió su sándwich de desayuno. Sesshoumaru la vio sonreírle y le sonrió en respuesta. Llevaron a los niños al colegio y luego fueron a la empresa, Rin fue con Sesshoumaru hasta su oficina.

-Sessh…

-Ésta mañana fue perfecta…

-Sí, pero…

-Qué pasa?

-La vamos a operar, verdad que sí?

-Claro que sí, preciosa…

-Kami… la veo y me duele… me duele el no haber podido hacer nada por ella antes…

-Rin, cómo exactamente planeas encontrar a un niño que no está registrado en ningún colegio o escuela? Es de por más, absurdo…

-Pero es que…

-Nada…

………………………………………………

Rin y Megan estaban solas en la casa. Sesshoumaru y James estaban en el parque jugando baseball. Megan se acercó a Rin. Y se subió en la cama.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Yo tengo miedo…

-A qué cosa, mi amor?

-Tus bebés son bebés de papi también?

-Sí, princesa…

-Y papi no me va a dejar de querer porque va a tener una niña de él de verdad?

-Megan, mi amor… tu papi y yo te amamos tanto como a James y el que tengamos más bebés, no quiere decir que los vamos a querer menos.

Megan se quedó pensativa. Más tarde, Rin le preparó merienda estaba bebiendo de la batida de chocolate que Rin le había preparado, al llegar Sesshoumaru, haciendo bulla con James, se asustó y se la derramó encima. Lo más sorprendente fue que con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña buscó papel periódico y un paño y sin que nadie dijera nada comenzó a limpiar el desorden. Sesshoumaru se acercó y le agarró un brazo.

-Megan…

-Gomen! Yo no quería! Yo lo limpio!

-Megan…

-Yo lo limpio, papi no me des!

A Sesshoumaru se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la soltó de inmediato. Sólo podía ver los enormes goterones de lágrimas que caían del rostro de la pequeña.

-Megan…

-Yo lo limpio…

Megan tomó un cinturón del uniforme de James que también se ensució, Sesshoumaru creyó que se iba a lastimar y se lo quitó de las manos. Al verlo Megan creyó que la golpearían. Sesshoumaru la cargó y eso la puso histérica, incluso se orinó encima.

-No! Mami! No lo dejes! Mami no! MAMI! Mami perdóname, yo lo limpio! No! Papi por favor, no me des! MAMI! NO ME DEN! ONEGAI! NO ME DEN!

-Megan, no te voy a dar… no te voy a dar…

Sesshoumaru sentía todo el cuerpo flojo. Se sentó en el piso con la niña abrazada.

-No te voy a dar…

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru lloraba como un niño, continuaba abrazándola con fuerza.

-Perdóname, princesa… Kami, cuánto daño te he hecho!

James se acercó a Rin y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin le secó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Mami… los papás de Megan eran muy malos?

-Sí, mi amor… muy malos…

James se acercó a Megan.

-Megan, papi y mami son buenos… ellos no te van a hacer nada malo…

Megan corrió y se abrazó a Rin.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Perdóname!

-Claro que te perdonamos… fue un accidente, mi amor… Vamos… vamos a bañarnos… papi va a limpiar…

-Papi?

-Sí…

Rin se metió al baño junto con ella. Sesshoumaru y James limpiaron la cama y la habitación. Para cuando Megan salió del baño con Rin, todo estaba impecable. Sesshoumaru se metió a bañar. Cuando salió, Megan lloraba en brazos de Rin.

-Papi ya no me quiere!

-Sí te quiere, mi amor, pero estaba sucio…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor… te amo, princesa…

-Papi!

-Te amo, mi princesita…

……………………………………………

Ése no fue el primer ataque de histeria de Megan y tampoco sería el último. Llevó una silla a la cocina y se subió en ella para intentar fregar los platos sucios. Cuando James la vio, le dijo que se bajara de ahí.

-Megan, deja eso. Papi lava los platos.

-No, eso me toca a mí.

-Pero Megan, eso lo hacen los adultos.

-Me toca a mí. Yo me tengo que ganar la comida…

-Qué es eso?

-Que si no trabajo no me dan comida buena…

-Pero Megan, yo no hago eso y como mucha comida buena…

-Pero tú eres su hijo de verdad.

-Y tú también… Megan, baja de ahí!

-No!

-Baja!

James la haló y Megan se cayó. Al ver que no respondía, James se asustó.

-MAMI! PAPI!

Ambos corrieron hasta James, cuando Sesshoumaru la vio la cargó.

-QUÉ PASÓ?

James no podía hablar de los nervios. Sesshoumaru se la llevó a su cama y llamó a Sango. Rin se quedó con James.

-James, dime qué pasó?

-Ella estaba ahí… lavando los platos… y yo le dije que no lo hiciera y la halé… pero mami, yo me caigo de ahí y no me pasa nada…

James tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rin lo abrazó.

-Pero qué hacía ella lavando platos?

-Me dijo que no es tu hija de verdad… y que si no lo hace no le dan comida buena… mami, yo también me tengo que ganar la comida?

-No, mi amor… ninguno… espérame en tu cuarto…

James fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru seguía las instrucciones de Sango por teléfono, cuando Megan despertó, no tenía blusa y Sesshoumaru estaba casi sobre ella, dio un grito enorme y se tiró de la cama, arrinconándose tras un peluche.

-Te llamo luego… Megan…

-No! Papi, no! Tú eres mi papi!

-Sí, Megan, soy tu papá… ven…

-No! Naraku me hacía eso!

Sesshoumaru retrocedió. Rin entró en la habitación.

-Qué pasó?

-Ella… yo… creyó que yo iba a abusar de ella…

-Vete con James…

-Yo sólo hacía lo que Sango me dijo!

-Vete con James.

Rin se acercó a Megan, se sentó a su lado.

-Megan, mi amor… tu papi no te iba a hacer nada malo… él estaba hablando con una doctora por teléfono y te estaba revisando, por si te heriste.

Megan se abrazó a Rin.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor… Y tu papi también. Tu papi y yo estamos muy preocupados… porque tú no dejas de hacer cosas que no te corresponden.

-Pero es que…

-Qué fue lo que le dijiste a James de que te daremos comida mala? Qué es comida mala?

-Cuando yo no hacía mis deberes… no me dejaban comer hasta que la comida se viera fea y sabía raro…

-Tampoco comías con ellos…

-No… cuando ellos terminaban, yo recogía los platos y comía de ahí…

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Megan, mi amor… tú vas a comer con nosotros siempre, eres mi bebé igual que James, de verdad o de mentira, no importa. No tienes que limpiar, ni que recoger ropa, ni lavar platos…

-Tampoco tengo que hacer que papi se sienta mejor? Eso no me gusta…

-Qué es eso?

La descripción de Megan hizo que Rin llorara a lágrima viva. La abrazó con fuerza sin poder detener su llanto.

-Mami…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y corrió hasta Rin, la abrazó.

-Qué pasó!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza pidiéndole perdón.

-Rin, habla, qué pasó?

-Naraku la forzó a…

Sesshoumaru se volvió loco y comenzó a romper cosas y salió de la casa sin decir nada. Rin se quedó con Megan abrazada.

……………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la prisión y pidió ver a Naraku. Lo dejaron verlo. Naraku se puso de pie detrás de los barrotes y ciertamente no se esperó que Sesshoumaru lo agarrara por el cuello y lo comenzara a estrallar contra los barrotes de frente.

-MALDITO MAL NACIDO! ES UNA NIÑA! SÓLO TIENE 5 AÑOS, DESGRACIADO, HIJO DE PUTA!

Los policías se acercaron para detener a Sesshoumaru.

-NO ME TOQUEN! LE VOY A DAR SU MERECIDO A ESTE MALDITO!

-Señor, suéltelo!

-O QUÉ! ESTE HIJO DE PUTA ABUSÓ DE MI HIJA!

-Suéltelo!

Sesshoumaru lo aventó una última vez y lo empujó, Naraku cayó con el rostro destrozado al piso.

-MERECES QUE TE MATE, DESGRACIADO!

-Señor, cálmese…

Llamaron al psicólogo de la prisión, él convenció a Sesshoumaru de dejarlo.

-Qué pasó?

-Ese desgraciado la forzaba a hacerle sexo oral! Sólo tiene 5 años! Qué se supone que haga yo como padre si mi hija me tiene terror!

El rostro de Sesshoumaru estaba empapado en lágrimas. Una vez que estuvo calmado, el psicólogo le recomendó un doctor familiar para ayudarlos.

…………………………………………

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y meses, y conforme el tiempo pasó la terapia fue sanando la herida tanto en Megan como en Rin y Sesshoumaru. Megan volvió a recuperar su peso normal, su sonrisa y su brillo natural. Incluso había comenzado a mudar los dientes. Confiaba plenamente en Sesshoumaru. Era nuevamente una niña feliz.

Rin le organizó una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con la ayuda de Kagome. La pequeña se pasó toda la tarde riendo y jugando. Rin sonreía al verla, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban desde atrás y se apoyo en el pecho a sus espaldas.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se dio vuelta y recibió el beso en sus labios, acarició el rostro de su esposo. Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior de la casa.

-Rin… quiero darte las gracias…

-No hay de qué…

-Sí lo hay… mucho… no te correspondía recibirla en tu casa… no te correspondía amarla… has dado tanto por ella…

-Sesshoumaru, cuando digo que la amo como a una hija, es porque la amo como si fuera mía.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con cariño y luego besó el enorme vientre.

-Deberías descansar…

-En un rato me siento…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Volvieron al jardín a disfrutar del cumpleaños. Ya en la noche, a la hora de dormir. Rin llevó a James a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho, mami.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo.

Rin lo besó en la frente y lo acomodó en su cama.

-Te amo, cariño…

Rin salió y Sesshoumaru entró. Rin fue a la habitación de Megan.

-Mami!

Megan se puso de pie en la cama y la abrazó. Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Se sentaron en la cama y Rin acarició la cabellera de Megan.

-Ya está bonita otra vez…

-Papi me dijo que se parece a tu cabello.

-Sí, mi amor… Porque ahora lo cuidas. Dime algo, te gustó tu cumpleaños?

-Sí! Gracias, mami.

-Por nada, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la frente. Megan se acostó jugando con las manos de Rin. Rin sonrió y la dejó un rato.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Cuando yo sea grande, yo quiero ser como tú…

-Mi amor…

-Mami… qué tengo que hacer para ser como tú?

-Pues estudiar mucho…

-Y para ser bonita como tú?

-Tú eres muy bonita, mi amor…

-Pero yo quiero ser como tú…

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres preciosa, Megan, no quieras verte como los demás, porque no sabes si los demás quieren verse como tú.

Megan se vio los brazos.

-Nadie quiere verse como yo…

-Eso va a cambiar, mi amor… después de que los bebés nazcan y yo me cure, te vamos a llevar con la tía Sango y ella te va a quitar esas marcas tan feas.

-Pero me va a doler?

-Es una operación, mi amor… te va a molestar un poquito, pero ya no vas a tener más marcas.

-Está bien…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo…

Rin apagó la luz al salir de la habitación, al entrar en la suya vio a Sesshoumaru quitándose la ropa.

-Te vas a bañar en la tina?

-No, en la ducha… te quieres bañar?

-Pero en la tina. Me acompañas?

-Eso no se pregunta…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó e hizo como si no la alcanzara por culpa del enorme vientre.

-Sessh!

-Qué? Mira que no te alcanzo.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Ya en la tina, le dio un buen masaje en toda la espalda.

-Ah! Kami! Ahí! Ah!

Sesshoumaru reía a carcajadas.

-Preciosa, deberías gritar así cuando hacemos el amor…

Rin le haló los pelitos de la pierna.

-Ah! Ouch!

-Deberías gritar así cuando te hago el amor…

-Sólo si te gusta verme llorar.

-Zopenco.

-Oye! Devuélveme mis pelitos, Mira que me dejaste el pedazo en blanco.

-Qué tal si te depilo completo?

-Me puedes recordar qué te hice?

-Nada… tienes razón, perdón…

………………………………………

Rin estaba en el consultorio del médico. Sesshoumaru estaba en una reunión. El doctor apagó el electrocardiógrafo y examinó los resultados.

-No me gusta para nada, Rin…

-Qué pasa?

-Tu situación empeoró. Mira, sabes que a todas las mujeres se les agranda el corazón en los embarazos, es normal… pero gemelos? Debiste interrumpirlo.

-Nunca!

-Hablamos de tu vida, Rin… claro que ahora es muy tarde…

-Tarde o temprano, no me importa, nunca haría algo que dañara a mis bebés. Cómo cree que puedo vivir con eso?

-Sabes lo que causa la insuficiencia de sangre? Eso se traduce en poco oxígeno, poco calcio, nutrientes… hablamos de niños deformes, Rin, insuficiencia cardíaca, riñones mal formados. Cómo piensas vivir sabiendo que se pudo evitar?

-Matándolo! Qué clase de doctor eres Bankotzu!

-Te hablo con la verdad! No tienes idea de los niños malformados que abandonan, mueren en el parto y mueren las madres. Qué calidad de vida crees que tiene lo que la sociedad califica como un monstruo? Un niño que ni siquiera su madre quiso!

-Eso no le va a pasar a mis hijos!

-No? Espero que Sesshoumaru tenga un corazón muy grande cuando su hijo deforme mate a su esposa y él tenga que criarlo.

-Mis hijos no están deformes!

-Y DEBES AGRADECERLO CADA DÍA DE TU VIDA! Es un milagro que con la condición de tu corazón estén bien! Y aún así no sabemos si serán normales.

-Normales?

-De inteligencia promedio. Eso no se puede determinar hasta cierta edad.

Bankotzu se calmó. Escribió una receta.

-Inyéctate, dos veces al día… dentro de 15 días te haré la cesárea…

-Tú no me vas a atender.

-Si te vas con otro médico y te deja llegar a término, vas a morir. Compréndelo, si haces preeclampsia o llegas a eclampsia, no hay poder humano que te salve. En 15 días a más tardar, tienen que nacer.

Bankotzu le extendió la receta.

-Vas a tener mareos, náuseas y te vas a sentir mal, pero lo vale. Estas inyecciones son para madurar los pulmones de tus hijos. Para que dentro de 15 días estén listos para respirar.

Rin tomó la receta y la leyó. Levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-Bankotzu, dime la verdad… mis hijos están bien?

-Sí, princesa… están perfectamente bien…

Rin se despidió de Bankotzu y se fue a la casa. Al llegar Sesshoumaru, la encontró dormida en la cama. Se inclinó sobre su vientre y lo besó, luego la besó a ella.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa, estuviste llorando?

-Es una tontería…

-Qué pasó?

-Me van a hacer una cesárea…

-Ajá…

-Le tengo pánico a los quirófanos!

-Tranquila, mi amor… todo va a salir bien…

-Tengo que inyectarme un medicamento para que los pulmones de los bebés maduren. Ya me pusieron el primero, me toca el próximo en la noche.

-No te preocupes preciosa… yo te lo pongo.

-Tú sabes inyectar?

-Sí. Papá me obligó una vez a tomar un curso de primeros auxilios…

-Hm! Y dicen que después de casados ya no hay sorpresas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Yo prepararé la cena. Qué quieres?

-Hm… pasta…

-Bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y se metió al baño. Luego de ponerse ropa cómoda, se acostó al lado de Rin y la llenó de besos en la mejilla y todo el cuello hasta hacerla reír.

-Ya! Me haces cosquillas!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Acarició sus mejillas y volvió besarla. Estuvieron así un largo rato, besándose y agradeciendo que los niños no los hayan interrumpido. Sesshoumaru la hacía reír dándole besitos a cuenta gotas. Los niños rieron a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru rió y los echó.

-Fuera de aquí!

-Papi!

-Estaba bromeando, vengan. Besitos a mami!

Los pequeños se subieron en la cama y llenaron a Rin de besos.

…………………………………

_**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL**_

_**GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**HIKARI TO YAMI**_

**Gracias a Esme, Clau, HawkAngel, Saya, Fabisa, Atori-chan y Karina. Y a todas las que no dejan reviews. Espero que les guste como va quedando. **

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	19. Felices por Siempre v2

**Capítulo 19**

**Felices por Siempre**

Rin estaba sentada en el comedor. Sesshoumaru llegó y la besó en la mejilla, dejó los paquetes que emanaban un delicioso olor a comida sobre la mesa.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Leíste el periódico?

-No… qué pasa?

-A Naraku lo mataron en la cárcel…

-Qué?

-Sí… está en el periódico… es horrible, pienso que nadie debería morir así… ni siquiera el peor de los bandidos.

-Lo que pasa es… que…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos entre palabras.

-…Tú… tienes… un corazón… demasiado… bueno…

Rin sentía cosquillas y comenzó a reír.

-Quién sabe? Tal vez se lo buscó. Y si me preguntas, si me lo dejaban, lo mataba yo. No olvidemos que era de la peor calaña…

-Sessh, hablamos de un muerto…

-Lo siento Rin, pero a personas como esa, si es que realmente era humano, no les tengo lástima.

Sesshoumaru vio el periódico, la foto que mostraban era grotescamente sangrienta. Según el reportaje, lo habían violado y luego lo empalaron.

-Te comprendo, mi amor…

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que ese bastardo le desgraciara la vida a Megan.

-Eso lo sé…

-Vamos a cenar y olvídate de eso, sí?

Sesshoumaru la inclinó hacia atrás y la besó apasionadamente. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que James y Megan los vieron y rieron. Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru los escuchó contarles su día en el colegio, luego jugó con ellos un rato, hasta que Rin los mandó a prepararse para dormir. Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación de Megan y la acomodó en su cama.

-Quedó muy linda tu habitación, princesa…

-Sí, mami la hizo como yo la quería…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sabes que pronto, Rin no podrá prestarte tanta atención…

-Sí, los bebés ya van a nacer… Yo quiero que nazcan para ayudarla con ellos.

-Sí? La quieres ayudar a cambiarlos?

-Sí.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Mami de verdad me quiere como a James?

-Claro que sí, princesa. Sabías que las mamás tienen un corazón especial?

-No…

-Ah! Pues, mira, las mamás, tienen un corazón gigante, porque no importa cuántos hijos tenga, los quiere a todos por igual. Así que Rin quiere a James, te quiere a ti y quiere a los bebés por igual.

-Papi, y a ti? No te quiere?

-Claro que sí, princesa… Así como yo la quiero a ella, y los quiero a todos por igual.

-Pero papi… yo no quiero quererla también…

-A quién?

-A ella…

-A Rin?

-No… a Kagura… tengo que quererla?

Sesshoumaru lo pensó un momento.

-No, princesa. No si no quieres. Tú eres libre de querer a quien quieras.

-Yo solo quiero a Rin…

Rin entró a la habitación.

-Yo también te quiero mucho…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Mi amor, los bebés van a nacer mañana y yo ya no tendré…

-Ya papi me lo dijo… mami, pero los bebés vienen mañana?

-No lo creo, estaremos unos días en el hospital. Los bebés y yo. Megan, mi amor. Yo sólo quiero que mientras yo no esté, obedezcan a su papi en todo. De acuerdo?

-Sí…

-Mi amor, Megan ya se sabe bañar sola. Sólo necesito que te cerciores de sus ropas…

-Rin, yo sé.

-Y a James también…

Rin besó a Megan en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mami, despiértame antes de irte…

-Sí, mi amor...

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Al entrar en la suya, Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Tengo miedo Sessh… tengo mucho miedo…

-Todo va a salir bien, preciosa. Ya has dado a luz…

-Sí, pero no por cesárea… le tengo terror a los quirófanos…

-No te preocupes, preciosa… yo estaré contigo…

Sesshoumaru le dio un rico masaje, eliminando cada punto de dolor en su espalda. Acomodó todas las almohadas contra el espaldar y la recibió entre sus brazos. Después de todo, era la única posición que soportaba Rin.

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru la besó para despertarla.

-Mi amor…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre su vientre y lo besó.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin se levantó para prepararse, cuando bajó, James y Megan estaban listos para ir al colegio. La abrazaron y la llenaron de besos.

-Hm! Te amo, mi amor… y a ti…

Los besó a los dos. Los llevaron al colegio. Sesshoumaru la llevó al centro médico, donde Bankotzu los esperaba. Le hizo una sonografía y sonrió.

-Es el momento perfecto. Estás lista?

-Si te digo que no?

-Tienes media hora.

Rin sonrió.

-No tiene gracia.

-Vamos, vas a estar a bien. En menos de una hora conocerás a tus hijos.

Rin apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru y asintió, siguieron a Bankotzu. Prepararon a Sesshoumaru y lo vistieron para que pudiera entrar al quirófano. Al momento de ponerle la epidural, él le sirvió de soporte mientras la admiraba al ver la aguja en toda su extensión.

-Va a sentir un pequeño "pop".

Al sentirlo Rin se mantuvo quieta, sin embargo gritó.

-Ah!

Sesshoumaru la continuó sosteniendo.

-Tranquila, mi amor… ya pasó…

-Sessh…

-Te admiro, preciosa… yo no me dejaría hacer esto ni loco… de hecho, no me atrevería a embarazarme nunca…

El doctor le dijo que ya podía moverse. La acostaron en la camilla. Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas que apenas se quedaron en sus ojos.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te amo…

Rin sonrió. Las enfermeras cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Señor, debe permanecer detrás de la bambalina…

Sesshoumaru se colocó donde le indicaron y una enfermera levantó una sábana a manera que Rin no viera. La prepararon con el yodo y entonces Bankotzu entró. Había dos perinatólogos, y dos equipos listos para los bebés.

-Mi amor…

-Dime…

-Quiero que el niño se llame Inutaisho…

-Yo quería Satoshi… Era el segundo nombre de papá…

-Entonces será Satoshi…

-Y la niña?

-No lo sé… no me decido…

-Amelié, como su abuelita…

Rin sonrió.

-Sí… Amelié…

Bankotzu tomó el bisturí.

-Rin, estás lista?

-Sí…

-Sientes algo?

-No… nada…

-Bien, aquí vamos…

Habían pasado varios minutos, sólo se escuchaba la voz de Bankotzu.

-Mamá, espero que estés lista para conocer a tu bebé…

Bankoztu lo sacó, la cabeza primero.

-Es una niña!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la frente a través de la mascarilla de papel.

-Te amo, preciosa… Kami, es hermosa…

-Papá, nos hace los honores?

Sesshoumaru tomó la tijera temblando.

-Entre las dos pinzas… perfecto!

De inmediato la pequeña comenzó a llorar y un equipo la tomó, la estaban limpiando cuando Bankotzu sacó al segundo bebé.

-Es un niño!

Sesshoumaru prácticamente brincaba de la alegría.

-Te amo, Rin, te amo…

Sesshoumaru cortó el cordón. Mientras limpiaban a Satoshi, les acercaron a Amelié.

-Realmente es hermosa…

-Como su mami…

-Será rubia…

Rin introdujo su mano en la incubadora.

-Te amo, princesita…

La pequeña apretó su dedo, Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se la llevaron y le acercaron a Satoshi.

-Es precioso, como su papi… Vas a ser igual de carpetoso que tu hermanito…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin, te vamos a preparar…

-Está bien…

-Qué cosa?

-Ya no puedo tener más hijos. Te lo dije, Sessh…

-Ah, sí…

Se llevaron al niño. Sesshoumaru se quedó con Rin.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi amor…

Rin sonrió.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… no lo olvides…

Rin cerró los ojos. Un pitido se hizo permanente y de repente todos los médicos se alertaron.

-Rápido, descarguen…

-Rin!

-Vamos, no puede ser!

-RIN!

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó al escuchar el llanto de uno de los bebés. Tocó el colchón vacío.

-"Lo olvidé…"

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara para despertarse. Y entonces fue a la habitación donde se originaba el llanto.

Allí, sentada en una mecedora, estaba ella, con Amelié en brazos y amamantándola, le brindó una dulce sonrisa mientras Sesshoumaru se acercó a Satoshi.

-Ya, escandaloso. Ya te daré tu leche.

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y tomó una botella, para luego sentarse junto a su esposa. La besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tal?

-Ya se está durmiendo…

-Perdóname… se me olvidó levantarme…

-Sé que estás cansado…

Sesshoumaru vio a su pequeño tomar desesperado. Acarició su pie, que estaba apoyado en su mano.

-Tranquilo, hay mucha más… además mami está aquí…

Rin sonrió. El pequeño pareció calmarse.

-Parece increíble que me perdiera todo un mes de sus vidas.

-Lo importante es que estás con nosotros, mi amor…

Rin se concentró en su pequeña ahora dormida. Acarició su rostro.

-Te escuchaba. Me llevabas a los niños y ellos me contaban su día… los escuchaba llorar y te imaginaba haciendo malabares para calmarlos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Aún no te perdono que no me dijeras la verdad.

-Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz, mi amor…

-Y qué felicidad es esa si no te tengo?

-No me arrepiento, Sesshoumaru… tengo cuatro hijos maravillosos y no me arrepiento…

-Aún así… no quiero perderte, preciosa…

Rin se puso de pie y acostó a Amelié en su cuna. Volvió con Sesshoumaru y se apoyó de su hombro. Él levantó el brazo y la abrazó, volvió a tomar la botella. Finalmente Satoshi se durmió. Rin besó sus piecitos.

-Me encanta. Es igualito a ti…

-Preciosa…

-Mis bebés son perfectos, los 4…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-James es como yo cuando era niña. Nunca se guarda nada… Megan es simplemente especial, me encanta cuando intenta ser como James, pero más reservada… Amelié… aún no sé a quién se parece… es tan dulce en un momento y al otro presiona hasta que tiene lo que quiere…

-Hm… segura que no sabes a quién se parece?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Un pajarito me contó que tu mamá era así. Perseverante hasta el final. Y que sólo así te controlaba…

-Pero Satoshi… Satoshi es tu copia al carbón…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. El pequeño se movió un poco, ya dormido. Lo besó en la cabeza y lo dejó en su cuna. Abrazó a Rin mientras ella apagaba las luces.

-Es increíble que ya tengan 5 meses…

Salieron de la habitación abrazados.

……………………………………

Rin se acomodó entre los brazos de su esposo y lo besó en la mejilla. Acarició su barba de madrugador y sonrió.

-No te imaginas lo increíblemente sexy que te ves así.

-A las 4 de la mañana…. Me veo así sólo para ti…

Rin sonrió.

-Si no me doliera tanto el pecho, te haría el amor ahora mismo.

-Ves? Estoy en desventaja! Ahora que mi juguete favorito se ve mejor, no lo puedo usar!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Cómo serás!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, preciosa…

…………………………………………

Rin despertó al sentir la cama fría. Se puso la yukata y salió de la habitación, un delicioso aroma a panquecas la llamó hasta la cocina. Al llegar, vio a James y Megan sentados a la mesa.

-Mami!

Ambos corrieron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Hola, mis amores…

Rin los llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru llevó los platos a la mesa.

-Aquí está… preciosa…

-Me encanta cuando haces el desayuno.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y puso los platos en la mesa. La abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien… con hambre…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le buscó un plato con dos waffles y miel por encima, una fuente con frutas y un vaso de leche.

-Vaya! Y todo esto?

-Un desayuno balanceado para mi reina, para que la comida de mis bebés sea la mejor…

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

-Gracias, mi amor… pero le faltan las proteínas…

-Ya viene… cómo quieres el huevo? Frito o hervido?

-Frito y con tocineta…

-Aprovechada.

-Relajado.

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura. Volvió a la cocina cantando Cielito Lindo.

-_Ese lunar que tienes, cielito lindo, junto a la boca… no se lo des a nadie cielito lindo que a mi me toca…_

Los niños comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Como todo un charro, Sesshoumaru continuó su canto.

-_Ay, ay, ay, ay… Canta y no llores… porque cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los corazones!_

James se reía de una forma tal que se cayó de la silla, Megan comenzó entonces a reírse aún más, a Rin no le quedó más que reírse. James se acercó a Rin y se subió en sus piernas. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió al comedor, vio a Rin.

-Tú tambien!

-Mami, me duele…

Rin le besó la mano que se lastimó. Sesshoumaru dejó el plato en la mesa y volvió a la cocina. Rin al verlo, sonrió, era una carita feliz. Dos huevos en el lugar de ojos, la tocineta era la boca sonriente y puerro picadito como cejas y cabello.

-Sessh…

-Buen provecho…

-Sessh, mi amor, ven acá…

-No, te estás burlando de mí…

-Sessh… mi cielo…

-No, no quiero nada…

-Ni siquiera un beso?

Antes que de inmediato, Sesshoumaru estuvo junto a Rin. James y Megan volvieron a reír. Rin intentó ocultar la risa pero no pudo. Sesshoumaru se volvió a meter en la cocina, entonces rieron aún más fuerte.

-Sessh, lo siento, ven…

Rin dejó a James en la silla y fue hasta Sesshoumaru, lo acarició en la nuca y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mi amor… está delicioso…

-Se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

-Pero no me lo quiero comer si no estás conmigo… anda, mi amor… ven…

Sesshoumaru fue con Rin. Al terminar de comer, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Delicioso… gracias, mi amor.

Cuando los niños subieron a lavarse los dientes, Rin le dio a Sesshoumaru tiernos besitos.

-Ya se te pasó?

-No…

-Tengo una idea… los niños están por despertar… pero luego de bañarlos y alimentarlos, se vuelven a dormir hasta las 11… qué tal si te olvidas del trabajo y yo te doy un trato especial por un desayuno especial?

-No, te burlaste de mí…

-Te voy a…

Rin le decía al oído mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuello y pecho, se hizo la que no sabía nada y lo acarició sobre el pantalón.

-Si no lo haces, me divorcio…

Rin rió a carcajadas. Cuando los niños estuvieron listos, Sesshoumaru los llevó al colegio. Al volver, Rin amamantaba a Satoshi mientras vigilaba a Amelié. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó.

-Hola, mi amor… hola, princesa…

La pequeña sonrió y agarró su nariz, Sesshoumaru rió. Tomo la botella y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-La princesa come con papi hoy…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a darle la leche, la pequeña levantó sus manitas y agarró la botella en la misma posición. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió.

-Mira, Rin, la agarra sola…

-Sí, Satoshi también…

Al terminar de alimentarlos, Rin y Sesshoumaru los acomodaron en sus cunas. Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a su pequeño dormir.

-Son hermosos…

-Igual que su apuesto papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y salió junto con Rin de la habitación. Ella lo guió a la suya.

-Preciosa…

-Vas a tener que esperar que me bañe…

-No…

-Huelo a leche… no es sexy…

-Hueles a mujer…

Sesshoumaru la haló y la besó apasionadamente pegándola contra su pecho, deslizó sus labios hasta sus senos y se apartó con la boca echa una trompa.

-Tienes razón… no es sexy… de verdad se comen eso?

-Para ellos es delicioso…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la ducha y la llenó de besos mientras se hacía del jabón, Rin reía con las caricias de su barba incipiente en su cuello, luego de varias caricias, Sesshoumaru cerró el paso del agua y la llevó a la cama.

-Sessh…

-No me digas que me espere…

Rin rió al sentirlo completamente erecto. Decidió complacerlo y lo haló por el cuello. Sesshoumaru la acarició con sus dedos y la sintió esperando por él. Besaba sus senos, los sabía sensibles y disfrutaba cada gemido. Sabía que Rin lo hacía únicamente por él. Así que se esmeró en brindarle todo el placer que le fuera posible con sus labios. Finalmente la penetró, con calma. Le hacía el amor acorde a ellos. Habían crecido como pareja y hacer el amor no indicaba una lucha entre hurones bajo la sábana. Rin lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo hizo quedar contra el colchón.

-Atrapado!

Sesshoumaru rió y se movió hacia arriba, hundiéndose dentro de ella. Rin suspiró y se apoyó contra su pecho.

-Vamos, mi amor… me toca divertirme…

-P-pero…

-Recuerdas nuestra luna de miel?

-S-sí…

Rin se comenzó a mover de la misma manera que le bailase aquella vez. Sesshoumaru sólo la sentía apretarlo en su interior, la agarró por los glúteos y aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas. Antes de lo previsto, sus mentes estuvieron en blanco y experimentaron el más delicioso de los placeres.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y se fijó en la delicada figura de su esposa que descansaba sobre su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levantó su mano aún adormecida, todo su cuerpo se sentía como bajo el efecto de una potente droga. Acarició sus mejillas haciendo su cabello a un lado.

-Te amo, preciosa…

La sintió sonreír aún contra su pecho.

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y se quedó acariciando su espalda, hasta que ella comenzara a reír.

-Quién se imaginaría a Sesshoumaru Kazami enamorado y casado?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ni yo…

Los bebés despertaron y comenzaron a llorar. Al ver que no planeaban seguir dormidos, Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru y se cubrió con la yukata. Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo y la siguió. Rin cargó a Amelié y Sesshoumaru a Satoshi. Sonrieron al verse uno al otro. Los pequeños rieron y comenzaron a halar sus ropas para llevárselas a la boca.

……………………………………………

Rin despertó y lo primero que vio fue a todos los niños sobre la cama. Satoshi se lanzó sobre ella y la llenó de besos.

-Edíz umpanoz, mama!

-Mi amor!

Rin los abrazó sonriendo. Por algo Sesshoumaru le había pedido que se vistiera en la madrugada. James la besó en la mejilla y le entregó un regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mami…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

Megan le entregó otro regalo.

-Gracias, mis amores. Los quiero tanto!

Rin los besó a cada uno. Y los abrazó. Amelié parecía algo apenada y en su idioma propio le dijo a Rin que no le tenía ningún regalo.

-Ma, o mo ego gado…

Rin sonrió acariciando el rostro de Amelié.

-Cómo que no? Ya no sabes sonreír?

Rin le hizo cosquillas y la hizo reír.

-Ves? Ya no necesito más regalos. Te amo, mi cielo…

La besó en la punta de la nariz. De la nada apareció Yuki con un sobre en la boca, lo dejó en el regazo de Rin.

-Hola, Yuki…

El perro ladró. Rin sonrió y abrió el sobre. En una tarjeta de papel de hilo había una nota con la caligrafía de su marido.

"_La señora Kazami y sus 4 retoños _

_Están invitados a disfrutar del desayuno _

_Que está servido en la terraza. _

_Con amor, tu amor."_

_SK_

Rin sonrió y les dijo a los niños que fueran a desayunar. Todos bajaron, menos Amelié.

-No tienes hambre, mi amor?

-O' ma…

-Con mamá?

Rin entró al baño, al poco tiempo salió y se peinó, cargó a Amelié y fue a la terraza. Rió al verlo todo listo. Realmente un desayuno de reyes. Sesshoumaru se acercó y dejó a Amelié en su silla luego de comérsela a besos, cargó a su esposa y la besó apasionadamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin se sentó a desayunar con su esposo e hijos. Al terminar el delicioso desayuno, los niños se pusieron a jugar con el perro por todo el jardín. James se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi, pon la piscina!

-Más, tarde, es muy temprano.

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazó a Rin. La besó en la mejilla. Rin rió mientras él rozaba la punta de su nariz con la suya. Rin dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Qué pasó?

-Nada…

-Rin…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Cuando nos separamos en Marseille… nunca creí que volvería a ser feliz…

-Yo tampoco, preciosa…

-Y hay algo que le que quiero preguntar a mi bello esposo.

-Qué cosa?

-Siempre vas a ser igual de encantador? Atento y deliciosamente sexy?

-Alguna vez he dejado de serlo?

-No…

-Pídeme lo que quieras preciosa… lo que quieras… y será tuyo…

-Sessh…

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente aferrándose a su cintura. Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas. Vio a su alrededor y supo que no necesitaba nada más.

Quién diría que una aventura de verano se convertiría en la felicidad de toda una vida? Dos adictos al trabajo que aprendieron a dejar sus orgullos heridos de lado, a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaban, pero sobre todo, a amar con todo lo que se tiene.

_**FIN**_

…………………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Quiero agradecer a todas mis lindas lectoras que me han apoyado en este y los demás fics. Me siento muy bien por la forma en la que responden y recuerden que la mejor paga que tengo por hacer esto, son sus reviews. Así que no solo espero más de éste último capítulo, si no de todos los que aún no he escrito. Ustedes me han ayudado a hacerlos mejores, a quererme superar y es que son un público exigente.**

**Espero seguir viéndolas más adelante.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
